Harry Potter and The Mystery of Project Chaos
by AmarisDianne
Summary: After Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts he must return to Privet Drive with the Dursleys. That summer Harry finds out he's not the only wizard in the neighborhood and the arrival of an unexpected and mysterious girl has his head swirling with questions.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One: The New Wizard in The Neighborhood… **

"**So…" Uncle Vernon asked.**

**Harry suddenly snapped back to reality. He hadn't noticed how quiet it was.**

"**Sorry?"**

"**I said _so_," said Uncle Vernon as the color began to rise in his face. **

**_This_ _was_ _so_ _unlike_ _him_, Harry thought. He didn't want to talk about it with anyone, especially Uncle Vernon.**

"**So, what?"**

"**Forget it!" He said and he put his foot on the accelerator.**

**The journey home was quiet. If it wasn't, Harry didn't notice. His thoughts once more drifted towards Sirius: Sirius' face; Sirius' laughter but most of all Sirius' death. **

"**Get out boy!" Uncle Vernon screamed. "What are you waiting for?" Harry got out of the car. His body carried him unconsciously to his bedroom. He then lay on top of his bed and for the first time in a long time he slept a dreamless sleep.**

**The next morning the sound of Hedwig hooting woke him up. Her feathers were ruffled and she looked annoyed. Harry saw another owl outside the closed window. He got up and opened it; the owl flew in and landed gracefully on top of the bed. There was a letter attached to its leg. Harry took the letter from the tawny owl and started to read:**

**Dear Harry,**

**How are you doing? I know that you're anxious to get away from Privet Drive and so I asked Dumbledore whether you could come and stay with the Order. He said it was possible but first we have to solve some problems with the Headquarters. I'll send you an owl as soon as I can.**

**Sincerely,**

**Remus Lupin.**

**The Dursley's didn't bother Harry anymore. Perhaps Harry was so dead inside that he no longer noticed anything around him. For days Harry had not moved much from his spot. He would lie all day on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Occasionally he would get up to go to the bathroom, and sometimes to eat. He had lost sense of time but he didn't care.**

**On a beautiful summer day, Harry was lying on the bed. Sweat covered his face and made the bed covers stick to his body. He hadn't combed his hair since he arrived at Privet Drive. If someone didn't know any better, you would think he was homeless, but of course he wasn't. Then he heard a tapping against his window. He slowly turned his head without sitting up. Mrs. Figg was there, staring back at him Mrs. Figg was waving at him, obviously irritated. Mrs. Figg had climbed a ladder to get to him.**

"**Harry, are you all right?" Asked Mrs. Figg quickly when he opened the window.**

**Harry stared at her. Her voice sounded as if she was very far away. It took a long time for the question to sink in. It had been a long time since someone had spoken to him. Harry nodded his head.**

"**Yes…what are you doing here?" Asked Harry scratching his head. **

**Mrs. Figg gave him an exasperated look and then sighed. **

"**Well, at least you are alright. You had us all worried. We hadn't heard from you since you left the platform. Remember what Moody said about checking on you if he had no news from you? I guess not. Remember to write. Wait, no! You can't do that, it's too dangerous. Well, at least write to me so I know you are fine," finished Mrs. Figg.**

**Harry rubbed his head sleepily. His jet-black hair was sticking up.**

"**Sure…I forgot. I'll remember from now on," said Harry. **

**He honestly had completely forgotten about what Moody said; that if he hadn't heard from him for three days straight, he was going to send someone to check on him. He was too busy drowning in his self-pity. Mrs. Figg nodded and continued to climb down the ladder. Harry left the window open. It was a humid summer day. Perfect conditions for Quidditch practice. Harry turned around and saw his Firebolt against the wall, next to the wardrobe. _Of_ _course,_ _I can't_ _possibly_ _go out and_ _practice,_ thought Harry. _One: I am in a muggle inhabited area. So unless I wanted to be expelled from Hogwarts flying was out of the question. Two: There was that minor detail of Lord Voldemort, who was back in full power and desperate to get his hands on me. _**

**Harry threw himself onto his bed rather unceremoniously. Soon, the heat made him drowsy and he fell asleep.**

**The next morning, Harry decided that it was best to get some fresh air rather than sulk. Dudley was just passing Harry's room and he stopped in his tracks, this was a difficult thing to accomplish since Dudley was even fatter than he was last summer. **

"**So you finally decided to come out, huh?" Dudley said mockingly. Harry just stared at him and continued to walk towards the bathroom. **

"**Still calling for your mummy and daddy in your sleep Potter?" Harry heard him shout right before he slammed the bathroom door shut. **

**He turned to look at himself in the mirror. Harry's face looked pale and was considerably thinner. His scar seemed even more prominent than usual. Harry undressed slowly and got into the shower. He let the water fall over him. **

**Flashes of what happened that night in the Department of Mysteries came forward in mind. Harry felt a twinge from his scar so he slapped his hand over his forehead. He told himself not to worry. It was bound to hurt more lately, now that Voldemort was back and even more furious than before. Once again, he, Harry Potter, had managed to escape from right underneath his nose. Harry rested his brow against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about Sirius. He found himself instead thinking about Ron and Hermione. He missed them already and they had spent no more than a week apart. Harry finished his shower, dressed and headed for his room. Luckily Dudley had already left. Harry was not in the mood to entertain. **

**Harry grabbed a comb from the top of his bedside table. He unsuccessfully tried to comb his unruly hair flat, but it kept sticking up. He looked outside; it was another beautiful, sunny day. Harry realized that he needed a walk after such a long time in his room. He didn't think he would encounter Voldemort or any of his followers. _Voldemort wouldn't risk coming out in the day… or at least I hope not._ Then he made his way downstairs, it seemed like the Dursleys had left the house and didn't bother to tell Harry where were they going and what time they would return, as usual.**

**He walked knowingly to his favorite spots in the neighborhood: down Magnolia Crescent; passed Magnolia Road until he reached the play park. Harry jumped over the locked gate. The park was empty, as standard. He directed himself towards the only unbroken swing. He sat there staring at the floor, the sun burning on his back and neck. Sweat started to trickle down his neck and face. Then voices broke the silence. Harry looked up to see Dudley and his gang cornering a small skinny boy.**

"**What did you say!" Dudley bellowed. **

**Harry stood up from his swing but did not take a step forward. He could see the boy looking up at Dudley defiantly. **

"**I said: You're not the boss of me!" The small boy shouted. **

**Harry saw Dudley swell up in size. He was about to strike. Harry quickly made his way across from the park to where the commotion was happening. Dudley raised his fist. The boy closed his eyes.**

"**I wouldn't do that, if I were you," threatened Harry. **

**Dudley turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. He was grinning, but it soon disappeared when he saw that Harry had his wand firmly in his right hand. But then he smiled again. **

"**You can't. You're not allowed." Dudley's gang looked from Harry to Dudley then at each other; ignorant of what the two boys were talking about. Harry smiled.**

"**Well, with Voldemort's return I don't think I'll be going back to Hogwarts." **

**Harry looked around, it was odd saying the name of the darkest sorcerer known to the wizarding world and not hearing shrieks, hisses and gasps from those surrounding him. Dudley stared back and snarled. **

"**This has nothing to do with you, Potter," he growled.**

"**Leave him alone, or I'll tell your mum what you've _really _been up to." **

**Dudley's face paled. He opened his mouth a couple of times as if to say something in his defense but closed it again.**

"**And I don't think she'll like the truth, to be honest," Harry smirked. **

**Dudley turned away from Harry and faced the boy who was still crouching on the floor between the rubbish bins.**

"**Don't think you've got away with it, Evans. Nobody crosses me. I'll get you next time!" snarled Dudley, and with a grunt he and his gang walked down the dark alleyway and disappeared. **

**Harry helped the boy up. He observed him now that he was close enough. The boy was small and skinny but Harry saw that his face was a healthy color. He had untidy dark brown hair and hazel eyes.**

"**Th-th-thanks," the boy managed to stutter. **

**The boy looked down at his trousers and groaned when he saw the stains on his knees. **

"**My mum's going to kill me. That'll never come out."**

**Harry smiled. **

"**I'm Mark Evans by the way," the boy said stretching his hand towards Harry. Harry shook it. **

"**I'm Harry Potter." **

**Evans beamed at him. Harry thought he saw Mark take a fleeting glance at his scar. He looked down at his feet then looked up at Harry, obviously concerned about something.**

"**You're going to get in real trouble now," he said quietly. **

**Harry frowned then laughed; "With Dudley? I highly doubt _that!_" **

"**I don't know how to repay you," said Evans.**

"**Don't worry about it."**

"**How about coming home for dinner? My mum won't mind," added Mark hopefully.**

**Harry fidgeted. He didn't think that was such a good idea but he didn't know how to let him down gently.**

"**I can't…I have to do some stuff at home," lied Harry.**

"**Oh…"Mark's face fell.**

"**Well, my house is just that one over there," he pointed to the third house down the block, "You can stop by anytime you like. Maybe next time you can stay for dinner." **

"**Well…I must be going now," said Harry.**

**Mark nodded, "Okay…night."**

"**Night. See you around," said Harry and turned to walk back home.**

**He turned around to see if Evans was still there but he was nowhere in sight. Whilst Harry continued walking an owl flew towards him. He cocked his head to see if he recognized it, the owl had to be for him. Raising his arm so the owl could land, the owl flew over him. Harry turned to look where it was going. He saw it swoop over a house and drop a letter down its chimney. He looked to see what house it was. Harry's eyes opened wide. It was the third house in the block. Mark Evans' house. **

"**No way!" He exclaimed out loud.**

**He was about to walk up to Mark's house when he swore he heard a hiss coming from behind him. Harry quickly spun around and whipped his wand out of his trouser pocket.**

"**Put that thing away!" The voice whispered.**

**Harry recognized that voice. He quickly put away his wand and smiled. Harry turned around looking for where the voice had come from.**

"**Tonks? Is that you? Where are you?" He asked.**

**He was pulled by the arm through the bushes and fell next to Tonks, who was kneeling on the ground. **

"**Got ya, Harry!" Tonks squealed brightly.**

**She had long blonde curly hair this time. Harry thought that this was her best look yet. It was nice to see a kind, familiar face.**

"**Tonks, what are you doing here?" He asked breathlessly.**

"**Well, you think we were going to let you wonder about unguarded? Especially now that You-Know-Who is furious and after you!" Tonks said.**

**Harry's smile disappeared. Tonks' comment put a damper on his day. **

"**Well no, I guess not," Harry replied.**

**Then it occurred to Harry that maybe Tonks knew something about that boy, Mark Evans.**

"**Hey Tonks, I got to ask you something. Do you know the Evans family? They live a couple of houses down from here," he asked eagerly.**

**Tonks tugged a strand of her blond hair and shook her head; "Not a clue," she finally said.**

**Harry nodded. _I'll stop by his house tomorrow_. **

"**Why?" Tonks asked curiously.**

"**No reason."**

"**Well, maybe we should be heading back to your house, Harry," said Tonks wearily. "It's going to get dark soon."**

**Harry looked at the sky. She was right. The sun was already going down. Harry nodded and walked out to the sidewalk from behind the bushes. Tonks followed him all the way home underneath the invisibility cloak. Harry got to the door and stopped.**

"**Good night, Tonks," he whispered to the dark.**

"**Night," said Tonks from the shadows.**

**Harry turned the doorknob and walked into the house. There was no one home. A note was left on the kitchen table. It read:**

**We went out. Not that it is any interest to you. There is soup in the microwave, if you don't want it then starve! **

**Don't touch anything in the house, boy!**

**Vernon Dursley.**

**Harry walked up to the microwave and opened the door. There was indeed a bowl of canned soup. He closed the door and pushed some buttons on the microwave. The microwave beeped and Harry retrieved his bowl of soup. He sat at the dinner table stirring the noodles with a spoon. He lifted a spoonful to his mouth and almost dropped it.**

**Looking back at him from the bowl of chicken noodles was Sirius' face. **

**Harry blinked and it was gone. He turned his head around so quickly he cricked his neck. But no one was there. _I must be going mad_, thought Harry. Then he decided he wasn't so hungry after all. Harry yawned and thought that his sleepiness is what made him see Sirius so he decided to get some shut-eye. **

**He dreamt that he was in Mark Evans' house and that Sirius was Mark's father and Aunt Petunia was his mum. In his dream Harry was Mark Evans second cousin, twice removed. Then he woke up with a start. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight filtering through the window. _That was an odd sort of dream_, he told himself. Quite funny though. Then an owl flew through the open window and landed on Harry's stomach. It was a letter. Harry unrolled the scroll and read:**

**Harry,**

**Dumbledore says that you can come to the Headquarters now. Tonks, Moody and I will pick you up tomorrow, around ten in the morning.**

**Sincerely,**

**Remus Lupin**

**The news had boosted Harry's mood. It had given him something to think about besides Sirius. He wondered how they would travel to the Headquarters. Harry also wondered if Hermione and Ron would be there. He will tell the Dursleys about his departure tomorrow. That way they can't do anything about him leaving, not that they would want him to stay.**

**The next day Harry got up early and started to pack. It was ten o'clock already and the sun was already high over the clouds. It looked like another humid summer day. He sat on the bed with his eyes open and listened for any sign of their arrival. Harry was hoping they would arrive soon, before Uncle Vernon came back from the Grocery store. He didn't want any problems. Harry wanted to leave soon; with Voldemort's return no one was safe anymore, including members of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry looked at his watch. It read 10:10. **

**CRACK! Harry immediately ran down the stairs. On one side of the living room there were Tonks, Moody and Lupin. On the other side, clustered together against the wall, were Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

"**Hiya, Harry," greeted Tonks. **

**Her hair was now boyishly short and neon green. Harry wondered if it glowed in the dark. Perhaps it did.**

"**How are you doing, Harry?" Moody questioned, he then turned to Tonks and ordered, "Why don't you get Harry's stuff?" **

"**Okay."**

**Moody's magical eye followed Tonks up the stairs while the normal one looked firmly at Harry. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, one of the greatest Aurors of all time; however, he also happened to be one of the craziest. Maybe that was why Harry liked him. Moody stared at Aunt Petunia and smiled. Harry had never seen such an ugly smile. His smile, or at least what was left of it (he was missing a big chunk of his nose), lifted all the way up to his eyebrows. Aunt Petunia must have noticed this too because she gasped and backed away towards the wall. Not to mention the large, electric blue eye that could see through the back of his head. Tonks came down the stairs with Hedwig in the cage and Harry's trunk.**

"**Dumbledore managed to get the Headquarters connected to the Floo Network for today through one of the members of the Order," Moody informed and winked. Floo powder wasn't Harry's preferred way of traveling. He belonged on a broom, high in the air. It was too dangerous to travel that way nowadays. Another way would have been Apparating but he was underage, and a portkey required permission; one that would not be allowed without questioning. Harry walked into the fireplace. Moody took out a pot of Floo Powder from his cloak and handed it to Harry.**

"**Now Harry, all you have to say is: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," Moody instructed. **

**Harry took a handful of powder. He let it fall and repeated Moody's words.**

**Green flames devoured him. Everything started to spin quickly. He watched hundreds of fireplaces flash by him. He closed his eyes trying not to become dizzy; instead he became nauseous. Suddenly he landed face first on the floor. He got up and tired to fix his glasses. Harry shook the dust from his trousers and jumper. He looked up and noticed that the rest of the crew had Apparated.**

"**Oh, Harry!" A voice said. **

**Harry was caught by surprise and almost tumbled over. **

"**Harry, dear, are you alright?" Asked a stout short woman with outrageously red hair. She released him from her grip. She stretched the skin on his face and grimaced. **

"**You look peaky, but I'll fix that right up."**

"**I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," he said.**

**She hugged him again. Harry had forgotten how good it felt to be hugged. He needed that. The silence was broken by loud screams coming from outside the room. Harry recognized the sound. He had heard it the last time he was here. It was the screams of Sirius' mum's portrait.**

"**Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breed, mutants, freaks, impostors, be gone form this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers!"**

**All of a sudden, bursting through the door entered a short, black haired girl.**

"**Lupin, that ugly, old hag started screaming again and she won't shut up," she moaned.**

"**I'll take care of it," said Mrs. Weasley and left.**

**Lupin looked from Harry to the girl nervously.**

"**Harry, this is Catherina Black," said Lupin.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter," she said as she shook Harry's hand. **

**Her contact sent shivers up his spine. He hadn't noticed when she came in, but now he couldn't stop looking. Her eyes, they were violet. _Is that even possible? _He thought. That wasn't the only thing Harry was thinking. _Who is this girl? What is she doing here? _But one thing bothered Harry very much. _Did Lupin say Catherina Black? Black? Why does she have Sirius' last name?_**


	2. Kitty Cat VS Hermione

**Chapter Two: Kitty Cat vs. Hermione**

"**Excuse me?" Harry whispered to Lupin.**

**A sudden uncomfortable silence fell in the room.**

"**You can call me Cat," announced the girl.**

**She smiled at him while she twirled a strand of jet-black hair between her fingers.**

"**Not to sound rude or anything, but, who are you?" Harry asked suspiciously.**

**The girl blinked.**

"**It's a long story."**

"**I'm in no hurry. I have all day," he insisted.**

**Harry wasn't too sure about this girl and now she was avoiding his questions. He had a right to know, after all, this house was his now. _Wasn't it?_**

"**Unfortunately for you, I don't. I have a meeting with The Order which is about to start any minute now," said Cat coolly. "However I'm sure your friends will be more than glad to fill you in. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to," and with this she turned on her heels and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.**

**Harry's mouth hanged open. He glanced around and saw Lupin, Ron and Hermione all staring sheepishly at him. Harry turned to Lupin.**

"**She's right you know. There is a meeting, which reminds me, I have to go." Lupin paused for a moment and looked at Hermione and Ron. "Um, why don't you guys tell Harry all about it," and before any of them could get a word in, he was out of there.**

**Harry was in utter disbelief. He was being left in the dark…again. His anger slowly started to take over. He wasn't going to let that happen. Not again. It was his lack of information that got Sirius dead. _But maybe it was my stupidity too_, thought Harry. However, that wasn't the case. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.**

"**Hermione," Harry called.**

**She flinched. This wasn't the first time Harry had been angry with them.**

"**I want you to tell me everything."**

"**Okay," Hermione wheezed.**

**She started to pace around the room all the while biting her lower lip.**

"**Wel,l as you already know, her real name is Catherina Black but she used to go by the name of Catherina Bonaccelli." She paused to let the information sink in.**

**Harry said nothing, so she continued.**

"**She is 16 years old and for some reason she was accepted into The Order and don't ask why, we already did."**

"**What did they say?"**

"**To mind our own business," answered Ron.**

"**Alright. What else?" Harry inquired.**

**No one spoke.**

"**And?" Harry yelled impatiently.**

"**I don't know how to say this…Ron, you tell him." Hermione pushed Ron forward.**

"**Um, well…she…she's."**

"**She's what?" Harry interrupted.**

"**She's Sirius' daughter," finished Ron quickly.**

**He braced himself. Ron knew what was coming.**

"**What?" Harry shouted. "How? That's impossible! He would have mentioned her, wouldn't he?"**

"**The deal is Harry," whispered Hermione. "He didn't know he had a daughter."**

"**So how do you know if she really is his daughter?"**

"**We don't," informed Ron. "But Dumbledore believes her so I guess it's true."**

"**Fine, that's perfect. So what else do you know?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER? ABOUT VOLDEMORT!" **

**Ron and Hermione winced.**

"**I don't…" stammered Ron.**

"**They won't tell us anything about You-Know-Who," breathed Hermione.**

"**So, what about her?" Harry asked.**

"**That's about it."**

"**So that's all you know?"**

"**I guess," assumed Hermione.**

"**Basically what you're telling me is that you're living with a complete stranger?"**

"**Actually, if truth be told Harry, I'm not sure even Dumbledore knows everything about her." At this, Harry flopped down on the armchair.**

**Why did everything happen to him? It's not like he goes out looking for it. He wasn't worried about her being dangerous. Harry was sure Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed her to stay if he doubted where her loyalty lay. Dumbledore trusted her and he had to accept her even if he didn't like her, just like Snape.**

"**How is she like?" Harry asked.**

"**She's very mean, from what I've seen," declared Hermione. "She's also a little… what's the word?"**

"**Cold?" Ron answered.**

"**Yup, that's it," acknowledged Hermione. "She doesn't speak much."**

"**Well, Hermione, there hasn't been much of an opportunity for conversation," Ron assumed. "By the way, she isn't mean and if you're talking about Kreacher, he deserves what he gets."**

"**He does not! He is still a living being Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. **

"**A very disgusting, ugly, stupid, living being," murmured Ron.**

"**Alright! Enough, I don't want to hear it!" Harry screamed.**

**Harry closed his eyes. He leaned his head back on the chair. How is he going to face Kreacher? He didn't have the guts or the courage to do it. Harry didn't know if he could control himself. He was afraid, but not for himself. At that moment something came into the room. It was looking for something, all the while murmuring to itself. It hadn't noticed Harry, Hermione or Ron.**

"**Where is it? I must find it before that horrible girl does. How ugly she is!" It whispered.**

"**You better not let her hear you say that, Kreacher," warned Ron. "You know she's not very fond of you."**

"**Shut up! You filthy muggle-lover!" he screeched.**

**Hermione had to hold Ron back from jumping at Kreacher. **

"**Ron, no!" pleaded Hermione. "You know he doesn't know what he's talking about."**

**Kreacher began to cackle. He turned around to run and bumped into someone, falling down to the floor. He looked up and saw a pair of green eyes. Kreacher's mouth opened in a silent "O". He yelped as he crawled away.**

"**That's right Kreacher, run," advised Harry. "I'll give you a five-second head start," said Harry.**

**Kreacher just trembled. **

"**One…"**

**Kreacher didn't move. He didn't think Harry was serious. **

"**Two…" **

**He still wasn't moving. **

"**Three…"**

**Kreacher's expression changed. **

**Fear washed over him. He had finally realized that Harry would kill him, if he got the chance. Kreacher jumped up and ran out of the room like a bullet. He stopped on the corridor just outside the doorway and looked down the hall just in time to see Kreacher turn to the left. Harry ran after him. Rage had taken over and there was no holding back. Harry ran down the dark hallway and past all the paintings on the walls. He caught up with Kreacher right past the stairs. He found him in the hall where Kreacher's ancestors' heads were hanged up on the wall. It was a dead end. A cynical smile crept on Harry's face.**

"**Nowhere to run now Kreacher!"**

"**Please, sir. Please, don't kill me!" Kreacher pleaded, getting on his knees.**

**Harry reached over and grabbed Kreacher by the neck. He started to choke him. Harry had forgotten that house-elves have magic of their own and before Harry realized this, Kreacher, with a loud crack, had blown him to the other side of the hallway. Harry got up and cleaned his bloody nose with the sleeve of his maroon jumper.**

"**You'll pay for that one!" Harry screamed.**

**Harry began to run towards Kreacher but something was pulling him back by his jumper. It was Hermione and Ron.**

"**No, Harry! Don't kill him!" Hermione cried.**

**Harry kept pulling. **

"**Ron!" Hermione yelled.**

**She looked at Ron reproachfully.**

"**Um, yeah…what she said," said Ron.**

**Kreacher was cowering on the corner of the hall. Then a thundering of footsteps came from the stairs.**

"**Lupin! Help!" Hermione pleaded.**

**Lupin ran towards Harry and grabbed him in a bear hug. Lupin looked weak but the truth was otherwise.**

"**What's going on here?" Moody demanded. "You have interrupted our meeting!"**

"**Looks like the parasite is finally getting what he deserves," declared Tonks.**

"**How dare you!" Hermione growled.**

**She looked at Tonks with disgust.**

"**Harry, calm down," Mrs. Weasley said.**

**She tried to reason with Harry but he kept trying to get away.**

"**Look George," Fred pointed out.**

"**Oh, yes, Fred. This is even better than watching Quidditch."**

"**Let's see some blood!" The twins chanted.**

**Mrs. Weasley turned around and smacked both of them on the back of their heads.**

"**You'll think because you're in the order now, you will mature a little, but, oh no! **

**That would be asking for a miracle, wouldn't it?" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded. **

"**What is this? We were having a very important meeting," said Catherina.**

"**Oh, miss! Mistress, help me!" Kreacher begged.**

**He daringly ran past Harry and dropped to his knees in front of Catherina.**

"**Now, if memory serves me right, the last time we spoke you referred to me as: "stupid, ugly git" not "mistress"," said Cat.**

"**Cat, Harry wants to kill Kreacher!" Hermione informed.**

"**And?"**

"**And! He's your house-elf. Are you not going to tell him anything?"**

"**Well, he's not dead. Get up," she ordered.**

**Cat helped Kreacher up with her foot.**

"**Go clean the kitchen."**

**Kreacher gladly obliged and skipped down the stairs. **

"**All's solved, all's well," Black said with a wave of her hand and everyone went down the stairs, all except Harry, Hermione and Ron.**

"**I can't believe you," muttered Hermione to Cat.**

"**He's not hurt, Hermione," defended Ron.**

"**That's right," said Cat.**

**As she passed by Harry, she stopped.**

"**House-elves have a weak chest," she whispered in his ear.**

**Cat pulled back and started to leave.**

"**What?" Harry asked.**

**She looked behind her and smiled.**

"**Next time, aim at the chest," advised Cat and walked down the hallway and down the steps.**

**Hermione snorted in disbelief.**

"**Did you just hear what I did?" She asked Ron and Harry. **

"**Yeah," answered Harry.**

**It was all that he could manage to say at the moment. Harry was dumfounded. He had been trying not to dislike her but it was hard. She was so…cocky, yet there was something about her…**

"**She's so pretty," sighed Ron unconsciously.**

"**What!" Hermione asked.**

"**Um, nothing," said Ron realizing his mistake.**

"**Ron, you are so typical." Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's not _that_ pretty, right Harry?"**

**Harry had a blank expression and glassy eyes. **

"**Harry?"**

"**Sorry, what you said?" Harry said coming back from his daze.**

**Hermione shook her head.**

"**Boys."**

**Days went by in cleaning the house and just hanging around the fire. Harry soon found out that Cat was a wonderful storyteller. She will talk about the time she lived in Greece although he knew some things she either exaggerated or made up all together. Soon Harry's birthday came. He woke up early that morning and was received by everyone down in the kitchen with presents for him. Mrs. Weasley had made him another jumper. Harry smiled and put it on immediately. Hermione had bought him an empty book. She called it a journal and said that it would help him deal with his suppressed feelings. He was about to tell her what exactly were his "suppressed" feelings but thought better about it and just took the book and thanked her. Catherina told him to have a happy birthday and that she was sorry she couldn't get him anything for she wasn't allowed to leave the house. Also unlike Hermione and Ron she hadn't known about his birthday until a couple of days before such event.**

**The Twins had given him one of their inventions. They called it _The_ _Invisible_ _Guardian_. It was a little black box. You will hide the box somewhere near the object or place you wanted to guard. It had three settings: Subtle, Edgy and Extremely Hostile. The Guardian would project a hologram of a knight and this knight would act depending on the setting it is put on. On the Subtle setting it would simply stand and prohibit entrance while providing some smart and funny remarks for the intruder. On the Edgy setting The Guardian will insult anyone who comes near its vicinity and might just chase the intruder away if it gets too close. On the Extremely Hostile setting…well, it was extremely hostile. The Twins placed The Invisible Guardian underneath the kitchen table and handed Harry a small remote control. They told him they had stolen that one from their Dad and altered it to fit their needs. **

**Fred told Harry to press the purple button that was between the white one and the red one.**

"**This will activate the Edgy setting," George told him.**

**Harry pressed the button and all of a sudden appeared a knight. It didn't look like a hologram and he suddenly thought that this must have taken the Twins months to perfect. Mrs. Weasley noticed the knight and walked up to it.**

"**What is this?" She asked Fred, George and Harry.**

**She stared at The Invisible Guardian. The knight shifted and faced Mrs. Weasley.**

"**I am who I am," it said to Mrs. Weasley. "Now back off, lady!"**

**Harry smiled and The Twins congratulated themselves on a job well done. Mrs. Weasley started shouting and told them she wasn't going to allow them to give their present to Harry. The Twins put away the little black box and winked at Harry. Mrs. Weasley told Harry that she would make a cake for dinner and that they should find something to do for the rest of the day because she didn't want anyone in the kitchen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go to the living room. Hermione started reading a book and Ron and Harry played a game of wizard chess. Ginny took turns to play also. The Twins left to attend to their shop and put away The Invisible Guardian before Mrs. Weasley got the chance to confiscate it. **

**Everyone was at the dinner table. Hermione and Ginny were engrossed in a conversation, while Mrs. Weasley passed around the empty plates.**

"**What are you thinking about, Harry?" Ron asked.**

"**Nothing," he lied.**

**Harry had been thinking about Sirius, not to mention his daughter. They did have the same black hair. Her face kind of reminded him of Sirius. But the eyes must have come from her mother's side.**

"**There you are," growled Moody. "What took you so long?"**

**Catherina came down the steps. She sat down between the Twins and Lupin, in front of Moody.**

"**I was putting on makeup," said Cat.**

**Ron had a confused look upon his face.**

"**But, you don't have any makeup on," said Ron.**

**The twins stared at Ron and shook their heads.**

"**Honestly Ron," said George.**

"**You get thicker by the minute," finished Fred.**

**Everyone laughed excluding Cat. She just looked around. Then Black looked at Ron and smiled. Ron blushed furiously. Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she was giving Catherina the most hateful look he had ever seen.**

"**Let's eat then," said Mrs. Weasley.**

**With a wave of her hand everyone was being served. Tonks used her wand to get the pitcher of pumpkin juice across the table, but it stopped half way, spilling on Hermione. Hermione jumped immediately. At this, Cat let out a chuckle. Hermione glared at her. Catherina, however, smiled sweetly and innocently.**

"**It looks good on you," said Cat in a very honest tone.**

**Everyone turned away. They tried to hide their smiles but failed miserably. Hermione was furious. She stormed out of the kitchen. Ginny got up and went after her.**

"**Oh, she'll be fine," assured Mrs. Weasley. "Eat up, everyone."**

**They chattered more than they ate, all but Cat who seemed more interested in the food than in the conversation. Harry decided that he should talk to her. He at least owed her that much. After all, he had almost cost her a servant. Harry got up and sat on the chair next to her. Cat was staring blankly at the inside of her cup.**

"**What are you thinking about?" He asked.**

"**Nothing important," she said without looking up.**

"**You know, in some countries, it's rude not to look at a person when they are speaking to you."**

**This time Cat looked up. She stared at him for a while.**

"**Why are you talking to me?"**

"**Why shouldn't I?"**

"**You didn't answer my question."**

"**Neither did you."**

**They said nothing for a while. Harry and Black looked at each other. Cat looked away.**

"**I was thinking about my…Sirius," she said, looking at the floor. "Or at least trying to."**

**Harry said nothing.**

"**I never met him. How was he like?"**

**She looked up. Harry didn't know what to say. He stood quiet for a couple of seconds.**

"**He was a great man, that's all I can say."**

**He thought he would be ready to speak about Sirius, but now he knew he wasn't.**

"**I still don't think you should be talking to me," she said.**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't think your friend will like it very much," Cat said nodding towards Hermione who had finally come down and was helping Mrs. Weasley and Ginny make Hot Chocolate.**

"**Who? Hermione?"**

**Harry sighed.**

"**Pay her no mind. She's paranoid."**

"**She's right though. You're too trustful with strangers."**

"**But you're not a stranger."**

"**I might as well be," said Cat and got up.**

**She took Harry's cup and disappeared into the kitchen.**

"**I see you're getting acquainted," said a voice behind him.**

**Harry turned around.**

"**Oh, Professor Lupin, I was just…"**

"**Don't worry about it…so, what do you think of her?"**

"**I don't know she's…strange."**

**Lupin laughed out loud.**

"**Just like her mother. She doesn't trust you yet."**

"**Mother? You know her mother?"**

"**Knew, actually," he said sadly. "But I don't think I'm the right person to tell you about it," said Lupin pointing towards Cat who was walking towards them with two cups of Hot Chocolate.**

"**Why don't you ask her?"**

"**You think she'll tell me?"**

"**You never know if you don't ask."**

"**Here you go Harry," said Cat handing Harry the cup. "Mrs. Weasley did it." Harry lifted the cup to his mouth. **

"**Wait!" Growled someone in the room.**

**Limping towards Harry, Lupin and Cat was Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.**

"**Boy! Have I thought you nothing?" Moody screamed snatching away Harry's cup. **

"**Never, ever drink anything from another person! Never!"**

**Harry was in shock. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Maybe both.**

"**Let me try it," volunteered Cat.**

**She reached for the cup but Moody pulled it away.**

"**Why would you do that? _You're_ the one trying to poison him," accused Moody.**

"**I am not," said Cat calmly. "And to prove it, let me taste it and if it's poison… then we'll all see what happens."**

**Moody handed her the cup. She took a sip and swallowed. Cat handed Harry the cup.**

"**See, no poison."**

**All of a sudden Cat grabbed her chest and fell backwards on the floor. Everyone gasped. Lupin kneeled next to Cat.**

"**Cat! Cat! Catherina!" He screamed while he shook her by the shoulders.**

"**Oh my! She's dead! She's dead!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.**

**Harry couldn't believe his luck. Another person was going to die because of him. Sirius died because of his stupidity, Cedric died because Voldemort was trying to get to him, and now Cat because someone was trying to poison him.**

**Catherina opened her eyes and looked straight at Lupin. **

"**You know, I hit the floor harder than I thought I would," she said and started laughing.**

**Soon the twins followed, then the whole room. Lupin helped her up. Mrs. Weasley came over to Cat. **

"**Don't you do that ever again! You scared me half to death!" Mrs. Weasley said.**

"**Oh, come on, Mum. She got us good," said Ron.**

"**Are you okay?" Harry asked Cat.**

"**I'm fine, really," she assured.**

"**Well, now the chocolate is cold," complained Harry.**

"**Look at the bright side Harry. At least it's not poisoned." **

**Cat took Harry's cup. **

"**I'll get you more, but don't get used to it."**

**She turned and walked into the kitchen.**

"**See? Now she trusts you," said Lupin to Harry.**

**The professor frowned.**

"**Kind of," Lupin added.**

**He patted Harry's shoulder. Harry wasn't sure gaining Cat's trust was a good thing or a bad thing. He had a feeling that he may find out things he was better off not knowing. Cat walked back in the room and handed Harry his cup.**

"**Thanks," said Harry.**

"**Well, I'll leave you guys to it," said Lupin and left to talk to Moody and Tonks.**

"**Cat," said Harry interrupting the silence. "Can I ask you a question?"**

"**You just did."**

"**You know what I mean," said Harry.**

"**Depends on the question."**

"**Hey Cat!" George screamed from the other side of the room.**

**The twins made their way towards Cat and Harry.**

"**We've got great news," announced Fred.**

"**Yes, indeed. We have decided that…" said George. "I'm too excited to tell them, you do it Fred."**

"**We've decided to make Cat…"**

"**Our official apprentice!" The twins announced in unison. **

"**Your what?" Cat asked.**

"**You know, we're going to teach you how to do pranks," said George.**

"**Don't get me wrong, the one you pulled off a while ago…" Fred said.**

"**Best one ever!" George complimented.**

"**Well, not as good as us…" Fred contradicted.**

"**But good never the less," finished George.**

"**Come on, George, let's tell everyone." The twins left.**

"**They're not serious…are they?" Cat asked Harry.**

"**With the twins, you never know," said Harry.**

"**Oh, boy."**

"**You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," Ron said to Cat.**

"**Where did _you_ come from?" Harry asked.**

"**Oh, me? I've been here for a while."**

"**_I've_ gotten myself into? _I_ haven't gotten myself into anything," protested Cat.**

"**Sure, but you didn't stop them," said Ron.**

"**Trying to stop the Twins is like trying to stop a freight train."**

"**I got to go to the…um, I'll be right back," said Harry and hurried up the steps.**

**Cat continued to drink her chocolate all the while eyeing the twins. Ron kept glancing from the twins to Cat.**

"**They're up to something, aren't they?" Ron asked.**

"**I don't know, and if I did, why should I tell you?" Cat said without taking her eyes off Fred and George.**

**The twins were huddled together in a corner, obviously having a very private conversation.**

"**I wonder what they're talking about," said Ron.**

"**I don't," said Cat.**

"**You just feel like contradicting me, don't you?"**

"**Of course not. Maybe you should go talk to your friend, Hermione," cautioned Cat.**

"**Sorry?"**

"**I don't think she's too thrilled that we're getting along," Cat whispered to Ron and touched his shoulder.**

"**We are?" Ron asked surprised. **

"**Are we not?" Cat asked, twirling a strand of her jet-black hair between her fingers.**

**She smiled at Ron and looked at Hermione. Her face was red and her hands were bunched up in fists. Hermione marched towards Ron and Cat.**

"**Who do you think you are?" Hermione bellowed.**

**All heads turned towards Ron, Hermione and Cat.**

"**Well, the last time I checked I was Catherina Black," responded Cat coolly.**

"**This is why nobody likes you!"**

"**Ask me if I care," said Cat. "Go ahead, Granger, ask me if I care."**

**Hermione jumped on Cat. Cat was knocked down onto the floor, Hermione on top of her.**

"**Alright! Go Kitty! Go!" Fred cheered. "George, get the popcorn!"**

**George Disapparated. Cat grabbed Hermione by the arms and turned her over. She sat on top of Hermione and pinned her arms, immobilizing her. Then she whispered in her ear:**

"**Give him up Hermione. You'll never win."**

**Lupin pulled Cat off from Hermione and Tonks was holding back Hermione. Hermione yelled furiously while Cat laughed delightedly.**

"**That's enough!" Moody yelled.**

"**Cat, stop it!" Lupin yelled. "Come on, Cat, go to your room."**

**Cat didn't move. **

"**Go!"**

**Cat went up the stairs and disappeared.**

"**What? It's over?" George asked. "Oh man! And I had just finished making popcorn."**

**Then he shrugged and sat down to eat it.**


	3. Apple or Orange?

Chapter Three: Apple or Orange

Cat closed the door and threw herself on the bed. _Well_ _that_ _should_ _do_ _it_, she thought. Cat thought that Granger needed something to knock her off her broom. Hermione thought too highly of herself. Cat did not like her…_but maybe with time we'll be good friends, maybe…_ _I'm_ _not_ _promising_ _anything_ and while she wondered at the things that they might do if they _did_ become friends she drifted to sleep.

"Wow, and you guys thought I caused mayhem," said Tonks.

"I hope she doesn't pull one like that at Hogwarts," warned Mrs. Weasley.

"Dumbledore wouldn't expel her. Anyways, she's not stupid," said Lupin defensively.

"Lupin she is not your daughter."

"I know that."

"Then stop spoiling her."

"I do not spoil her, and you should be one to talk, Molly."

"That's different, Remus. Don't treat her like she's Fiona because she's not."

"Obviously, Cat wouldn't do such a stupid thing like _she_ did."

"That's it!" Moody interfered. "No more talk about Fiona. Let her rest in peace."

Hermione stormed into the room behind Ron and Harry.

"I TOLD YOU! I WARNED YOU ABOUT HER, RON! Now she's filling your head with empty, pretty words, which is just that Ron, WORDS!" Hermione shouted.

"What in the world are you talking about? What you just said made absolutely no sense," said Ron bewildered.

"Don't play stupid with me Ronald Weasley! I can't believe you like her!"

"I _what_? Are you mad? Of course I don't like her!"

Ron and Hermione's screams made Harry's eardrums ring. Their shouts were interrupted by two loud cracks.

"AND YOU TWO!" Hermione yelled.

"Us? What?" The Twins said. "Where? When? Why? Who? How?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Geez, Hermione," said Fred.

"Don't get all your drawers in a bunch," declared George.

"I honestly don't know why you're making such a big deal Hermione," pointed out Ron.

"I'm not."

The Twins snorted. Hermione turned around and gave them a mean look.

"You can't like her."

"Why not?"

"Because…because, because she's stupid that's why!"

Hermione turned and slammed the door.

"I'll go get her," said Harry and left after her.

"Well, that just proves it," said Fred.

"Proves what?" Ron asked.

"That Hermione likes you, of course," said George.

"What?" Ron said half-laughing.

"Well, yes, Ron," said Fred.

"You _do_ get thicker by the minute!" George exclaimed slapping his forehead.

"Why don't you just tell her and get it over with?" Advised Fred slumping down on the red velvet armchair.

"I don't…I mean, I..."

"I don't…I don't…duh, duh," George mocked.

"You don't what?" Fred asked.

"I don't like Hermione…I think," said Ron.

"Do you like Cat?" George asked Ron.

"I don't think I do…"

"Look Ron, this situation calls for the best technique in choosing between girls known to mankind!" Fred exclaimed excitedly.

"What's that?"

"George," said Fred as he snapped his fingers.

"Compare and Contrast!" George yelled.

"But that's elementary stuff," said Ron.

"And it never gets old!" Fred shouted. "Now, Ron, you'll sit here," informed Fred getting up from the armchair and pushed Ron down on it. "Okay, good. George, will you do the honors?"

"Gladly," replied George. "All right Ron, let's start with comparing."

He summoned a small blackboard with his wand. Then he wrote "Kitty Cat" on one side and "Hermione" on the other. Afterwards he tried to draw a straight line between the name but failing at his attempts, he gladly consoled himself with a crooked line; which kind of reminded Ron of Snape's abnormally large nose.

"What is it that you like about both of them?"

"Well, um…I…well, why don't we try contrast first?" Ron pleaded.

"Good idea," said George and handed Fred the chalk.

"Alright let's start with Hermione," said Fred.

"She screams at me for every little thing…"

"So in other words, she's been hanging out too much with mum?" George asked.

"Yes, that's about right."

"What else?" Fred asked.

"Well, she has bushy brown hair which kind of distracts you from what she is saying sometimes. It's amazing how…um, never mind. That's all I can think of right now."

"Good, Ron, now let's go to my favorite subject: Kitty Cat," said Fred.

"Kitty Cat? Oh you mean Cat," said Ron.

"Exactly," said Fred.

"Okay, whatever," said Ron and rolled his eyes. "She's pretty and she is a bit of a snob sometimes."

"Well…that didn't work," said Fred.

"Time for the next method. Fred, get the fruits," ordered George.

Fred summoned two kinds of fruits: an apple and an orange.

"Fruit? Why do you want fruit for?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"How dare you question my method!" George exclaimed passionately.

Ron and Fred stared at him for a while and then looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Okay Ron, let's pretend that the bright red, dry yet delicious apple is Hermione," said Fred. "And that this juicy nice smelling and tasty orange is Kitty Cat."

Ron looked bewildered and shook his head.

"How can you compare them to fruits?" Ron asked.

"Focus, Ron!" George yelled and threw the apple at him and hit him in the head.

Ron frowned at George and rubbed his head.

"It's called imagination. I'm sure you've heard of it," said Fred.

George went over to Ron and picked up the apple.

"Okay, George, give me Hermione," asked Fred.

George handed him the apple.

"Ron, now you have to choose."

"Huh?"

"Choose, Ron! Choose!" Fred screamed.

"Now Ron!" George Ordered.

"Can I think about it first?" Ron asked.

"Sure you can Ron," said Fred.

They stood quiet for two seconds.

"Now, choose! Just choose one bloody fruit, Ron! One…Bloody…Fruit!" Fred shouted. "Apple or orange, Ron? Apple or orange?"

"Stop it!" Ron protested and slapped away Fred's hand.

Then the apple flew across the room from Fred's hand and smacked against the wall. The apple broke into pieces. The twins gasped. Fred walked towards the remains and carefully picked them up.

"Look what you did to Hermione, Ron! Look! You killed her!" Fred yelled.

"Murderer!" George exclaimed.

"I…" said Ron.

His bottom lip began to quiver.

"Never meant to hurt Hermione."

Ron covered his face.

"Oh, boy, Ron. You _are_ pathetic," said George.

Fred hands the apple pieces to George and smacks Ron over the head.

"Snap out of it, Ron! It's just a fruit," stated Fred.

"But you said…" Ron began to say.

"No! Have you not learned in your entire life of knowing us to never ever listen to a word we say?" Fred screamed.

"Now, Ron, listen," said George.

"But you just said…" Began Ron, confused.

"No, Ron! Listen. We are going to try another method. You wait here," explained George.

The twins Disapparated and left Ron on his own. What mess he had gotten himself into? Cat _was _right. Trying to stop the Twins was like trying to stop a freight train and before Ron could ponder more deeply about this the Twins had Apparated once more. They carried bundle of clothes.

"Ron, close your eyes," ordered Fred.

"Why?"

"Just do it, Ron!"

Ron closed his eyes. He was tempted to peek but decided upon not doing so. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to see what the Twins were up to.

"All right Ron. You can open your eyes now," said Fred.

Ron opened his eyes. He laughed. Fred was wearing a purple, lacy dress and a brown, bushy wig, while George was wearing a black skirt and sweater, with a black wig. All of which did no fit them properly. The clothes were probably three sizes too small for them.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Focus, Ron! You're going to have to use your imagination again," said Fred.

"I don't think the girls are going to be happy about you taking their clothes," warned Ron.

"Shut up and listen," said George.

"Okay, pretend I'm Hermione," said Fred. "And George is Kitty Cat."

"What?" Ron laughed. "How am I…"

"It's called imagination Ron!" George screamed.

"Okay, Ron," said Fred imitating Hermione. "Tell me how you feel."

"This is…really disturbing," said Ron. "This is not going to work."

"Oh, Ron! Kiss me!" George mocked.

"No, Ron! You love me!" Fred said.

"No! He loves me!" George said and grabbed Ron's face trying to kiss him.

Ron struggled to get loose. Harry came into the room.

"I'm just going to…get…a book," said Harry when he saw what was happening.

"Harry, it's not what it seems," said Ron pushing George away.

"Right," said Harry suspiciously.

"No, I can explain."

"No, it's okay. I mean, hey! Whatever floats your boat," said Harry.

He took the book and left. The twins started to laugh out loud.

"It's not funny," said Ron fuming.

"You're right, Ron. It's not," apologized George.

"It's hilarious," finished Fred.

Ron grunted in despair and hid his face behind his hands. How was he going to explain this to Harry? _What_ _if_ _Mum_ _finds_ _out?_

"Fred, does this dress make me look fat?" Asked George.

"Weirdoes," snorted Harry.

He didn't know what was that all about, and honestly, he didn't care. Harry had gone into the room to get a book. He was just looking for an excuse to go into the room. Just in case Cat was there. He never did get to talk to her, but he didn't want to make it too obvious.

So she wasn't in the room he shared with Ron. Maybe she's at hers, or perhaps she's already asleep. Harry decided to check anyways. He turned right down the hallway and stopped in front of the third door to the right. He thought about knocking. Then finally did. The door opened.

"Hi, Cat," said Harry breathlessly.

"Hi…again," said Cat.

"Were…were you sleeping?" Harry asked.

"Not anymore," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Come in."

Harry walked into the room. It was very small. He wondered why she chose it when she could have had any room in the house.

"You can sit on the bed if you like," said Cat.

Her back was turned to Harry.

"It's okay. I'll sit on the floor," said Harry.

He sat on the floor, his back against the bed. Cat turned around and frowned at him.

"Whatever floats your boat."

Black turned and continued her search in the closet.

"_There_ it is," she said and pulled out a brown cardboard box.

She sat cross-legged in front of Harry with the box between them. Cat pulled out a couple of pictures and pushed the box aside then handed the pictures to Harry.

"I found these when I was cleaning the room," Catherina said.

Harry looked at the pictures. It was James and Sirius. They had their arms around each other and were smiling and waving at him. The other one was James, Sirius and Lupin together. James was wearing the Gryffindor Quidditch team uniform. Harry stretched his hand towards Cat. Black shook her head.

"No, keep them," insisted Cat and pushed them back.

She looked in the box and pulled out one more picture. Catherina looked at it first and smiled.

"I think you'll like this one," she said and handed the picture to Harry.

It was a picture of Harry's mom, Lily Evans. She waved at him. It was when she was in Hogwarts with another girl who smiled sheepishly at him. She was short but had a nice face and pretty brown, curly hair. Then, he noticed them. They eyes…they were violet.

"Is this your mum?" Harry asked cautiously.

Catherina nodded.

"I think you're going to want to keep this one," Harry said and started to hand the picture to Cat.

Black shook her head once more and pushed his hand back towards him.

"Don't you want to read what's in the back?" Cat pointed out.

Harry turned the picture and read:

_To: Sirius_

_Hey! Hope you like the picture. Fi made me come out in the picture so it wouldn't seem so obvious, if you know what I mean, wink, wink Anyways I'm going to let Fi write now. She wanted to be last so I couldn't read what she wrote. Take care!_

_ Lily _

_To: Sirius a.k.a Padfoot_

_Hi! How are you? Don't listen to Lily. You know she isn't right in the head. Anyways, please write this summer, Sirius. I really do care about you. You shouldn't listen to what they say. Especially that ugly ogre, Snape and don't you dare show this to James or Lupin! I'm warning you!_

_Yours always,_

_Fiona_

_P.s. Write please…I don't know what I'll do if you don't._

Harry looked up at Cat. Black laughed when she saw his face. He had a confused look but yet was amused.

"Your mum and mine were friends?'

"Best friends actually."

Harry's mouth was open. Cat laughed some more.

"How do you think your dad and mum ended up together?"

"I was wondering how," said Harry remembering how his father acted like such a jerk and his mum hated his guts.

Harry decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Your mum and Sirius…"

Cat looked up at him questioningly. Harry blushed.

"You don't have to answer," replied Harry embarrassed.

"No, it's okay. It was one of those… sappy forbidden love stories," said Cat rolling her eyes. "My mum was a pure blood but like the Weasleys, it didn't mean she didn't' like half bloods and muggles and all that other stuff," she said as she waved her hand. "And the Blacks were a…well, you know. So both families forbade them to be together. However, Sirius and Mum didn't care. The year after they left Hogwarts they lost touch, but obviously never stopped loving each other. They met again at your parents wedding and…that's when I happened. No need to go into detail about that."

"Right." They laughed nervously.

"Well, then Voldemort did what he did to your parents. Sirius went to Azkaban because of Pettigrew, and thanks to you that's why we know he was framed…now," said Cat with a confused look in her face.

She sighed and scratched her neck.

"So then, since Sirius was in Azkaban he never knew my Mum was pregnant."

She paused. "My mum never told anybody for personal reasons that even today I still don't know. She died a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"I'm sorry too."

She stretched her legs before her.

"Well, that's what you wanted to know right?"

"How did you…?"

"Well, I figured it was that. I also heard you were a nosy little git."

She stood up.

"Now if you don't mind, I want to get some sleep."

"Oh, sorry," said Harry getting up. "Good night then."

He walked to the door.

"Night," said Cat and closed the door.

"Hermione, wait," said Ginny.

"Can you believe her?" Hermione shouted. "She comes to this house and thinks she can do anything she wants."

"It _is_ her house."

"Whose side are you on?"

"On yours of course," said Ginny and pushed Hermione down onto the bed. "Maybe you need to go to sleep."

"Sleep? No thank you."

"Shhh! Lights out," said Ginny turned off the lights.

"Honestly…" Hermione started.

"Hermione…"

"Alright, sorry. Fine. Night."

"Night."

Ginny closed her eyes then opened them again.

"Hermione, do you like Ron?"

Hermione snorted. She hesitated.

"No."

The next morning Harry got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Breakfast was ready.

"Morning," said Harry.

"Morning," chorused everyone.

He sat down next to Ron who was looking rather sleepy. Then he looked up. Cat was eating undisturbed by the intense stares she was getting from Hermione. He wondered if they would make up or hate each other forever just like he hated Malfoy. Around him was the whole Weasley family. Bill and Charlie were next to the twins and Ginny was talking to Hermione. The only one missing was Percy, who was probably still estranged from the family. Harry decided to ask Ron about it…later.

"Did you have a have good night's sleep, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry nodded. She smiled. The doorbell rang and the shouts from Mrs. Black's portrait followed it.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt! Mudbloods, half-breed, freaks, get out! How dare you enter the house of my ancestors!"

Cat got up and hurried off the table looking absolutely furious. Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"I told them not to ring that bell. Now why on Earth would they do that?"

She hurried out of the kitchen too. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They got up and followed Mrs. Weasley.

"SHUT UP! You stupid old hag! SHUT UP!" Cat screamed, struggling to get the curtains around the portrait closed.

Sirius' mom eyes opened wide.

"Get away from me you child of filth! How dare you call yourself my granddaughter! You're nothing but a bas-"

"Trust me, if I had a choice, I wouldn't. Now…SHUT UP!" Cat said at last closing the curtains.

She turned around heaving. Mrs. Weasley opened the door quickly before they rang the bell again. Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt hurried inside the house. They looked extremely worried and beaten up. Tonks was pale and looked like she was about to faint. Shacklebolt was wearing a big bruise on his forehead.

"Molly, contact the rest of the Order. Tell them it is an emergency meeting and that it is as we feared," barked Moody.

Moody turned around to look at Cat.

"Cat you can join the meeting if you like even if you are not in the Order."

Mrs. Weasley looked appalled at Moody's suggestion. He raised his hand.

"It is better if she knows everything that is going on. Dumbledore's orders."

Harry turned to look at Hermione's and Ron's faces. Tonks and Shacklebolt made their way between them. They walked through the door that leads to kitchen. Ginny walked out with a piece of toast in her hand. Her face was red.

"It's not fair!" She complained.

"How come we are not allowed?" Ron asked in an obvious outrage.

"Because I said so!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Ron frowned. Harry opened his mouth to protest but closed it again at the look of Mrs. Weasley's stern face.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I think that they would be better off knowing what is happening out there. No matter how much you try to protect them you can not always be there for them, and in the end, they are going to have to fend off on their own," Cat said looking at the trio.

Harry thought he saw the smallest hint of a smile on her lips.

"And to do that, they need all the information necessary."

Mrs. Weasley frowned for a while then nodded in agreement. Ron and Hermione smiled. Ginny glared at them then at Mrs. Weasley.

"They'll end up telling me anyways," she said angrily.

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"You can attend too, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley before turning around and heading for the living room.

Cat turned to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Come on," she said. "We better get going before the meeting starts."

They walked through the door and walked into the living room. Harry had never seen a room so crammed. Everywhere he turned was a witch or a wizard. The whole Order was here, well almost everyone. Dumbledore was missing. Cat walked in and sat on the empty armchair next to the fireplace. Harry followed suit and sat on the other empty armchair. There was a puff of dust and smoke. Harry coughed. He looked up and saw that Tonks had somehow tried to light a fire in the fireplace but failed to open the latch, letting all the smoke in.

"TONKS!" Moody roared. "Open the damn latch, you fool!"

"Sorry!" Tonks whined. "I'm so sorry."

She opened the latch.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Moody asked to no one in particular.

"Here I am," said Dumbledore who had Apparated just this instant. "Let the meeting begin."

Dumbledore made a complicated wave of his wand and conjured a red velvet armchair. He sat down and looked up at Moody expectantly from behind his half-moon spectacles. Moody cleared his throat but the murmuring continued. Moody once again cleared his throat. However, the murmuring got even louder. A whistle ran through the room silencing everyone on its way. The wizards and witches turned to where the piercing sound came from. Cat smiled back and raised her eyebrow at Moody. Mad-eye nodded and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Black," said Moody. "Now I think we all know why we are here."

"Yeah…Kind of…but what are the details?" A wheezy-voiced wizard with silver hair asked.

"Well," Moody trailed off. "We all know the dementors have left Azkaban to join forces with You-Know-Who." Moody finished quickly. "Today, they came back."

Once again the murmuring rose. There were shouts of anger and some quaking with fear from the crowd.

"The Aurors guarding Azkaban did the best they could…but ultimately the dementors managed to release the prisoners."

Harry looked from worried face to worried face. Surely this was expected…but what seems to be the problem?

"We have to be even more precautious about where we go, what we do and what we say outside these walls. You don't know whom you can trust. It seems that the Dark Lord is gathering forces quicker than we expected. Shacklebolt?" Moody said, his magical eye searching for the tall, bald black man through the crowd.

There was a grunt coming from the back of the room.

"Why don't you get started on the search hunt?"

Moody turned to whisper something to Dumbledore. They bent their heads together. Harry looked to his left and saw Ron leaning against the armchair with a frown. Then he turned to his right and there was Hermione. She looked pale. Cat was across from him, quickly tapping her foot floor. Cat and Ginny walked up towards where the trio was sitting.

Harry drew in a sharp breath. This meant Lucius Malfoy was free. Malfoy will be even more detestable this year. Harry was starting to hate the idea of being here. He would much rather be in Hogwarts where he could forget about most of his preoccupations, even if it meant seeing Snape and Malfoy again. Harry looked over at Dumbledore who seemed to be giving out orders to Moody. Mad-eye walked up to Tonks. He started whispering something to her. Tonks just nodded and soon left. Slowly, one by one, and some in pairs, the members of The Order left all with tasks to complete. Harry turned to Hermione who had "that look" again.

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Hermione!"

"Huh? Um, I was just thinking…" Hermione drifted into thought.

"Thinking about what?" Ron asked frowning.

Hermione stared at the floor silently and then looked up.

"It's nothing. Never mind," she said with a wave of her hand.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged. Ginny scoffed and Cat grinned.

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously.

The boys shook their heads.

"I think we've known you long enough to tell when you're lying Hermione," said Ron.

Hermione fidgeted.

"Well…apparently you don't know me that well, Ronald."

Harry frowned. _They_ _aren't_ _going_ _to_ _start at again,_ _are_ _they?_

"Guys…it is not the time to argue. Okay?" Harry pointed out.

Hermione grunted and Ron dug his hands into his front pockets. Ginny suppressed a chuckle. Cat kept tapping her foot rapidly.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Burst out Cat.

"And just what are you planning to do?" Hermione inquired.

"Something…anything," Cat said as she continued to tap her foot faster and faster. She cursed and walked away towards Moody.

"Hey!" Harry yelled. "Where are you going?"

Cat ignored him and kept on walking. The trio and Ginny looked over at Cat who was apparently trying to convince Moody to allow her to do something. Moody kept trying to get away from her; however, Cat was persistent and followed him to every corner he went along the room.

"NO BLACK!" Moody screamed. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're too young and it's too risky!"

Moody cleared his throat once and turned to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Don't worry. You are perfectly safe here," as he said this he shot a look at Cat, who crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned.

She stomped her foot and uncrossed her arms.

"Moody if I could just…" Cat started.

"Merlin's Beard, Cat! I said NO!" Roared Moody. "Bloody Hell, child, you're worst than your father."

Moody cleared his throat.

"I got to go kids, stay put."

He walked out of the living room. Harry saw Hermione smiling. He didn't have to ask why. Harry was very aware that Hermione detested Cat and he was sure the feeling was mutual. Cat sighed and walked out of the room without saying a word. Ron turned to Harry.

"Persistent isn't she?" Ron stated.

"Well…at least she didn't get her way this time," said Hermione with a smirk. "I bet she's fuming."

The trio along with Ginny spent the rest of the day seeing people come in and out of the house. Tonks came once after lunch to tell Mrs. Weasley that Mr. Weasley had to stay at the Ministry to solve a case of regurgitating toilets.

"Must be the same guy as last year since the prisoners broke out and all," said Tonks.

She also announced that there was a recent sighting of Dementors near Devon and Shacklebolt was checking up on it along with the other Aurors. The dinner wasn't as happy as Harry was used to seeing it this summer. Bill and Charlie were down at the Ministry along with Mr. Weasley. The Twins had gone to check on their store at Diagon Alley and Lupin was locked up in his room. It would be a full moon tonight. So the trio ate along with Cat, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Cat was extremely quiet and Ginny chatted contentedly with her mother. Hermione couldn't stop talking about how the Daily Prophet must be writing special articles about how to defend themselves from dementors and how the list of the escapees must have come out in the Daily Prophet also.

"The O.W.L. results should be arriving soon," said Hermione before placing a spoon of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

Harry just nodded and Ron turned pale. Hermione smiled.

"Oh, don't worry, Ron. I'm sure you did just fine."

"Yes, yes I did so well I probably got 3 O.W.L.S. if I'm lucky," groaned Ron. Hermione sucked her teeth.

"You know Ron, you could do just fine if you believed in yourself more, I mean…" Hermione continued to trail off.

Ron rolled his eyes and went on eating. He nodded here and there while Hermione kept on ranting. Harry smiled. He was stuffed. Harry couldn't eat any more if he wanted to. He was sleepy and excused himself from the table. Harry walked upstairs and threw himself on the bed. He soon fell asleep.


	4. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

**Chapter Four: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**

**Harry woke up with a start at the middle of the night. His heart was racing and he was gazing into the darkness. He could hear Ron's slow shallow breaths from across the room. He was asleep. Harry licked his lips. He was thirsty, so he got up from the bed, grabbed his glasses from the night table and opened the door. He looked back and Ron stirred but he went on sleeping. Harry walked down the corridor. It was too much to deal with. _Not only do I have to worry about Death Eaters, I have to deal with Dementors, teachers, stupid classmates, not to mention all the homework and tests, and oh, yes, Voldemort!_ Harry was glad that he was going back to Hogwarts, it was his home but he knew that this year was not going to be any easier than the ones before. He passed by the kitchen without noticing and backtracked. Harry was about to go inside when he heard voices speaking in hush tones and stopped to listen from outside.**

"**Dumbledore will be here tomorrow," said Mrs. Weasley.**

"**Really? Cool!" Tonks exclaimed.**

**Mrs. Weasley shushed her and her face turned a deep shade of pink.**

"**He's going to bring the O.W.L. results and the Hogwarts letters."**

**Harry moved on. He didn't want to go inside the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley will start asking him questions. He didn't feel like having any conversation. What he had heard made him happy yet nervous. He was going to get his Hogwarts letter, which was good, but then the results of the O.W.L. Exams made him queasy. Then again, he'll see Dumbledore and will be able to apologize for behaving so badly at the end of last term. He didn't know exactly why he felt he had to apologize because at the moment it seemed like the appropriate way to act but guilt was gnawing at him. Harry shrugged it off. Hopefully Dumbledore will stay long enough for him to have a chance. Harry went up to his room and made his way onto his bed. He threw the covers over him and closed his eyes. Harry drifted off to sleep.**

**Harry woke up early the next morning. He stared at the vast white ceiling for minutes before finally getting out of the warm covers. Harry sat on the edge of his bed and his head started to droop but a sudden clang from metal hitting the floor snapped his head back causing his neck to crack. Harry rubbed his neck as he clumsily searched for his glasses. He put them on and got ready to go downstairs. _Today_ _Dumbledore_ _will_ _be here, I'll apologize and_ _everything_ _will be like it used to_, he thought slapping himself on the head, trying to get the nuisance that he had for hair to stay down. Deep down Harry knew that there was nothing he, or anyone else for that matter, could do to make things they way they were. "It's always better living through denial. That's what I say," he said to the messy haired be-spectacled boy staring back at him from the circular mirror on the wall. Harry walked out of his room and started walking down the hallway. Kreacher happened to be walking towards him. He looked up and stopped when he saw Harry but then started walking towards Harry's direction again. **

"**There he is. He's evil, oh yes, he will kill poor old Kreacher if he got the chance," muttered the elf.**

**Harry scowled. He waited for Kreacher to pass next to him. Kreacher looked at him fearfully and Harry hissed. Kreacher yelped and scurried off. Harry smiled and sighed. _Nice_ _way_ _to_ _start_ _off_ _the_ _day,_ he thought and chuckled while he walked down the stairs leading towards the first floor. Harry reached the bottom of the steps and turned right, passing various portraits that were doodled on. These doodles were courtesy of Cat who in a fit of boredom had begun to draw on them warts, sharp teeth and horns oblivious to the protests (many of which were quite obscene) of the victims. The smell of bacon, sausage and toast began to reach Harry as well as the noisy chatter of his fellow housemates. He walked into the kitchen and grinned. **

"**Good morning," said Harry.**

"**Morning," said everyone.**

**Harry was in shock to see Cat and Hermione in the same room together without causing havoc, not to mention on the same table. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione. Cat was in front of him, stabbing her bacon mercilessly with a small scowl at an attempt to pick it up. She finally succeeded and smiled victoriously before placing the strip of meat in her mouth. Ginny was eating busily next to Hermione. Puberty had woken up an appetite in her with such force that Harry was starting to worry where all the food will go to in such a small body. Ginny, however, didn't seem to care or notice and ate happily. Fred and George, also engrossed in their food, sat next to Ron. The twins had started to let their hair grow long at an attempt to seem more business-like. This was causing Mrs. Weasley much grief.**

"**It's enough to have to one hairy son in the family, (she was referring to Bill, who wore his long hair in a pony tail and had a fang as an earring) now these two? People will start to think I raised cavemen instead of young men." Mrs. Weasley had told Harry when he had pointed out that something was different in Fred and George.**

**Mrs. Weasley handed a plate to Harry that was stacked with four sausages, six strips of bacon and four slices of toast. He opened his mouth to protest about the amount of food but Mrs. Weasley shut him up just as quickly by shoving a spoonful of eggs in his mouth. Harry chewed on his eggs and had a look around in the kitchen. On the far left corner Mrs. Weasley was washing the pans and pots and muttering under her breath. She probably was complaining about Kreacher.**

"**What use is a house-elf if it doesn't even clean the dishes unless you give him a direct order!" Mrs. Weasley had complained to Catherina.**

**Cat just shrugged and blamed it on Hermione and her stupid _spew_.**

"**It's S.P.E.W. not _spew_!" Had yelled Hermione and started arguing about how house-elves deserved the same rights as everyone else because "…after all they are living beings also."**

**Catherina had rolled her eyes and said: "You can't call that a living being seeing as it can't even wipe its own…" Cat didn't get to finish her sentence because at that moment Ron had started switching from the color red to blue from laughing so much that Mrs. Weasley had to slap him and Cat both over the head.**

"**You get that for being such a pain," had said Mrs. Weasley to Cat as she pointed her index finger at her.**

**He looked back towards the table and saw Cat pushing the empty plate away from her. Cat picked up the glass of orange juice that was next to her now empty plate and took a sip. Catherina grimaced and reached across the table. She switched her glass of orange juice with Ron's pumpkin one just as Ron bent down to pick up the fork that he had elbowed from Fred's hand.**

"**Ron, you moron," said Fred snatching the fork from Ron's grasp.**

"**Sorry," said Ron.**

**Fred waved his apology away and stabbed a piece of sausage with the same fork and placed it on his mouth.**

"**That was disgusting Fred," said Ron. "It fell on the floor and you didn't even wipe it before putting it in your mouth. There are germs on that floor you know."**

**Hermione beamed at Ron. He was finally learning some manners.**

"**Yes, and there's also germs and bacteria in your mouth, besides it was totally in the rules for him to do that," said Catherina.**

"**Rules?"**

"**Yeah. If an eating utensil or a piece of food falls on the floor it is edible if you pick it up before it maintains contact with the ground or soiled surface for more than five seconds. If it only maintained contact for a period of five seconds or less it is completely edible unless it contains some strange liquid or gooey substance. Everything else can be brushed off before placing it in the mouth."**

**The Twins nodded and looked at Catherina with a gaze that Harry could only describe as one of admiration.**

"**By the way, Mrs. Weasley, where's Lupin?" **

"**He'll be down soon, dear," answered Mrs. Weasley. **

**Ginny stared at Mrs. Weasley from behind her third glass of orange juice.**

"**And Moody?" **

**Fred and George were stopped in the middle of playing a piece of music they called "Alone With My Breakfast" by the Kitchen Utensil Orchestra, using only their forks, knives and spoons, which they had begun to play on Ginny's request, by Mrs. Weasley who snatched them away and placed them on the kitchen sink.**

"**He's on guard duty."**

**Hermione slapped Ron's hand away as he tried to steal her last strip of bacon. She quickly placed it in her mouth before showing Ron her teeth.**

"**What about Tonks?"**

**Ron elbowed Harry on the ribs and pointed at the remaining sausage and bacon on Harry's plate. Harry nodded and Ron quickly took Harry's plate and put it on top of his own empty plate. No sooner had he done that that Mrs. Weasley took both plates and placed them on the kitchen counter next to the sink.**

"**Down at the Ministry," said Mrs. Weasley without missing a beat and scraped the excess food off the plates and into the food disposal. **

"**Good," said Cat.**

**She finished off the glass of pumpkin juice that once belonged to Ron.**

"**What is Lupin doing?" Hermione asked suspiciously.**

"**I suppose he's getting dressed," said Cat picking at the non-existent dirt under her bitten-nails.**

"**You suppose?" **

**Cat stared at Hermione.**

"**I don't know. I'm not psychic."**

"**What is Moody doing again?" Ron asked.**

**Cat leaned on the table with her elbows and looked Ron in the eyes.**

"**He's on guard duty. As in, guarding, just in case you didn't understand."**

"**What is he guarding?" Ginny ventured to ask.**

**Cat, still leaning on the table, quickly whipped her head to the left. Her hair that was neatly gathered in a ponytail swung in the opposite direction. She shot Ginny a nasty look.**

"**None of your business, Ginny."**

**Harry scratched his back curiously.**

"**What is Tonks doing at the Ministry?" Harry asked,**

**Catherina propped her head on her right hand and pretended sweet innocence.**

"**When you become an Auror, that is if you get there, you'll know," she paused. "But for now, concentrate on other things like breathing and thinking at the same time."**

**Mrs. Weasley tried to hide a chuckle. Cat pushed her chair out and got up. She stacked the remaining plates on the table on top of each other and juggled them on her left hand and grabbed two empty glasses, each with two fingers of her right hand. Black put these on the sink. Mrs. Weasley jumped on them like a lion on an antelope and began to scrub furiously.**

"**At what time should Dumbledore be here?" Cat asked.**

**Mrs. Weasley looked up briefly at the clock then back down at the dirty dishes.**

"**Well, he should be here…" She stopped because a huge smile had spread across Cat's face.**

"**Dumbledore!"**

**Cat ran towards him and embraced him. All faces were now turned towards the two figures hugging each other in the middle of the kitchen.**

"…**Already," finished Mrs. Weasley.**

**She smiled at Dumbledore and wiped her hands on her apron. Mrs. Weasley greeted the Headmaster and offered him something to eat or drink but he refused.**

"**Well, little one, I brought the…well, I believe you're not little any more," said Dumbledore frowning.**

**Catherina shook her head, almost sadly.**

"**I brought the letters."**

**Dumbledore smiled and turned to the eager faces sitting around the table.**

"**Hello boys." **

**The Twins quickly got on their feet and each took turns on shaking Dumbledore's hand rather vigorously.**

"**Dumbledore!" Fred Shouted and shook Dumbledore's hand again.**

**George nodded and smiled.**

"**You should come visit our shop." **

**Mrs. Weasley frowned at Fred and crossed her arms. She shook her head and muttered something that sounded to Harry like: "This all Arthur's fault and that stupid flying car for getting them all interested in enchanting things that weren't meant to be enchanted."**

**Dumbledore smiled. **

"**Why not? As soon as I have time, I'll stop by and give you a visit." **

**Dumbledore drew his wand and conjured a red velvet armchair and sat down.**

"**Here you go Miss Weasley," he said. **

**Ginny pushed past Ron and took the letter. She stepped aside and opened her letter.**

"**Mr. Weasley." **

**Ron reached out and grabbed both envelopes with a shaky hand. He placed his hand behind him and grasped it by the wrist with the other one to still the shaking. Harry thought he looked like he was about to chew on his already chewed and half-digested breakfast. **

"**Miss Granger."**

**Hermione nudged Ron so he could pass her the envelopes. Ron took the letters from Dumbledore and handed them to Hermione who twitched with excitement. Ron frowned at her. She blushed and started to fan herself with the envelopes. **

"**Harry."**

**Harry reached out and took his but did not open them. He let his arms hang limply at his sides. Dumbledore got up and the armchair disappeared. He let out a tired sigh and walked towards Cat. Professor Dumbledore placed a hand on Catherina's shoulder. **

"**You have grown to be a lot like your mother."**

**He handed her the letter and Cat gently brushed Dumbledore's hand off her shoulder. He patted her head. _Like a puppy,_ thought Harry. Black looked like she was about to bite the Professor but Dumbledore had started to head towards the exit which also was the entrance of the kitchen. He turned around to face them once more.**

"**I'll be going now. I have things to take care of, I'm afraid. Although I much rather stay here," said Dumbledore.**

"**Good-bye," said everyone and with this Dumbledore walked out of the kitchen. **

**No one spoke until they heard the front door slam shut. Harry flinched expecting for the screams that were bound to come from Sirius Mums portrait but nothing happened. Everyone opened his or her letters. He hadn't been able to apologize. _I guess_ _I'll_ _have_ _to_ _do it at school_, he thought. _You_ _know_ _you_ _won't,_ said the voice inside his head. He ordered it to shut up and opened his first letter.**

_**Dear Mr. H. Potter,**_

_**Here are your O.W.L. results. Congratulations on a job well done.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Potions: Outstanding**_

_**Charms: Outstanding**_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding _

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding**_

_**Astronomy: Poor**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding**_

_**Divination: Dreadful**_

_**History of Magic: Acceptable**_

_**Herbology: Exceeds Expectations**_

**Harry eyes widened.**

"**I got an Outstanding in Potions?"**

**He blinked and read the letter again. **

"**You got an O in Potions?" Ron asked.**

**Harry shrugged. He had a feeling Ron hadn't done so well in Potions by the way he raised his eyebrows when he asked.**

"**I think so. What did you get?"**

"**An A," said Ron sadly. **

**Hermione looked at Harry for comfort but then sighed and patted Ron on the shoulder.**

"**Oh…well, that's pretty good Ron," she said, trying to cheer him up. "What else did you get?" Hermione coaxed. **

**Ron rubbed his neck and read the letter again before folding it. He stuffed it in the right back pocket of his faded blue jeans.**

"**I got Outstanding in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and…ation," said Ron, or at least what Harry had understood.**

**He had whispered the last word so softly that only the last two syllables were understandable.**

"**Care of Magical Creatures and what?" Hermione asked frowning.**

**Ron fidgeted and moaned. Then he looked Hermione in the face.**

"**Divination! Okay?"**

"**5 O's?" Mrs. Weasley squealed, pressing the palms of her hands against her cheeks.**

"**Oh, Ron! That's fantastic!"**

**Mrs. Exclaimed. She grabbed Ron in a tight hug.**

"**What about you dear?" She asked Harry. **

**Harry smiled at Ron apologetically and dug his hands in the front pockets of his khaki pants.**

"**I got O's in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures," said Harry.**

"**Congratulations, dear," declared Mrs. Weasley.**

**She reached for Harry with one arm still keeping Ron close with the other one and hugged them both.**

"**These are my boys. I won't even ask you Hermione, child. I know you got all O's." **

**Hermione smiled and jumped up and down a little.**

"**12," she said beaming. "I'm going upstairs to write to Mum and Dad. Can I borrow Hedwig, Harry?" **

**Harry managed to escape from Mrs. Weasley's deadly grasp and left Ron to mercy. He chuckled a little as Mrs. Weasley buried Ron with kisses all the while ignoring Ron's complaints.**

"**Sure," said Harry.**

**Hermione continued smiling. It was as if she couldn't manage to make another expression.**

"**Thanks," she said.**

**Hermione ran up the stairs. The Twins stole Ron from Mrs. Weasley and squeezed his shoulders.**

"**Alright Ronnie Boy!" The twins shouted.**

**Ron blushed. Harry opened his letter while Fred and George mocked Ron.**

"**What's next Ron?" Fred asked.**

**George smiled and elbowed Fred.**

"**He'll probably be named Head Boy," said George. **

**Harry looked up briefly to see Ron blush furiously followed by a quick swear word and an even quicker slap to the head from Mrs. Weasley. Harry looked back down at his letter.**

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are honored to have you for another school year. Here are the materials that you are going to need for your sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**_

**Charms Around The World by Cronelia Huggle, Volume 1.**

**The Dangerous Dark Arts and How to Protect Yourself by Hailey Comet.**

**Transfiguration and its Secrets by Miness Gold.**

**Magical Creatures and How to Care for Them: Collector's Edition by Rictus Havoc**

_**We hope to see you at School this year.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Professor Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

"**I guess it's time to go to Diagon Alley then," said Mrs. Weasley.**

Cat nodded and covered her mouth while she yawned. Harry yawned too. He always thought yawning was contagious.

"**We can't leave until Moody gets here," Cat said.**

**Cat reminded them that although the Headquarters was hidden and it was protected by magic: "You could never be too cautious, especially now that Voldemort is back."**

**Everyone winced at the mention of the dark wizard's name.**

"**Very well, but you can get ready," Mrs. Weasley said.**

**The Twins cheered.**

"**Alright! Now you can see our store!" Fred and George shouted and Disapparated. **

**Mrs. Weasley quickly turned to the remaining children and looked at them sternly.**

"**Not one of you is buying from that store," ordered Mrs. Weasley pointing her index finger at their chests.**

"**Understood?"**

**The kids bobbed their heads up and down.**

"**Yes ma'am," they said, including Cat.**

**Ginny looked at herself and tugged at her pajamas.**

"**I'm going upstairs to change," said Ginny. **

**Ginny ran up the stairs quickly.**

"**Well, I'm going to go and change too," said Cat folding her arms in front of her chest.**

**She headed for the stairs. Ron and Harry went behind her. Cat was walking up the steps dragging her fingers on the wooden rail. She suddenly stopped and turned around towards Harry and Ron. Harry looked at Cat, then at Ron and finally back at Cat.**

"**What?" Harry asked.**

**Cat lifted an eyebrow and leaned back a little.**

"**Nothing," she said and kept walking up the stairs with Harry and Ron behind her.**

**She turned left. Ron started to turn to the right but Harry pulled him by the arm.**

"**Harry, what are you doing? Our room is this way," said Ron pointing with his thumb to the hallway behind him.**

"**I know that but Cat's and Lupin's are that way," said Harry.**

**Cat reached the door of her room.**

"**So?"**

**Catherina turned the knob walked in and closed the door behind her. Harry heard the clicking sound of the door being locked from the inside.**

"**Just…come on." **

**They walked past Cat's room slowly. Light was seeping from the bottom of her bedroom door.**

"**Okay. Where are we going?" Ron asked.**

**Harry waited for them to be a little more far away from Cat's room then turned to Ron.**

"**To Lupin's room."**

**Ron frowned and scratched his head.**

"**For what?"**

"**Did you honestly believe a word of what Cat said over breakfast?"**

**Ron dug his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.**

"**Well, not all of it but…" Ron sighed. "Fine, let's go."**

**They stopped in front of Lupin's room. Harry knocked but there was no answer. He knocked again.**

"**Lupin?" Ron called out. "He's not here. Let's go," said Ron.**

**Harry reached for the doorknob and turned it. The room was dark and musty. Ron and Harry entered the room and carefully closed the door behind them. Ron hit the light switch. The lights flickered before they finally turned on completely. There was dust everywhere and the corners of the room were filled with spider webs. Then Harry noticed why the room smelled funny. There were no windows.**

"**I don't think this is Lupin's room, Harry," whispered Ron.**

**Harry swallowed and took a step forward lifting a cloud of dust from the floor. He looked behind him and saw that they had left footprints. **

"**Me neither," whispered Harry back.**

"**Why are we whispering?" Ron asked. **

**Harry shrugged. He walked towards the cherry wood night table.**

"**Don't touch anything, Ron."**

**Harry opened the drawers and found nothing but dust and the occasional moth.**

"**The room is kind of small isn't it? It doesn't have any windows either."**

**Ron sneezed and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. Harry looked at him disgusted. Ron defended himself by saying that he was going to change anyways.**

"**So the room is small and it has no windows; what's your point Harry?"**

"**It's too small to be an ordinary room. I mean, all the other rooms are considerably larger than this one and have at least two windows. They are all the same size also but this one is different. Why? There must be more to it than just this."**

**Ron shook his head looking a lot like Hermione.**

"**What are you trying to say Harry? That there is in the rooms some sort of "secret passageway"?" Ron said using two fingers of each hand as quotation marks.**

**Harry turned around and smiled.**

"**Exactly."**

**The door swung open. The boys quickly whipped around towards the door. Standing at the door with a look of surprise was Catherina Black. The look disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared.**

"**What are you doing here?" Cat asked marching up towards Harry and Ron, leaving smaller foot prints next to Ron and Harry larger ones on the floor. **

"**What are _you_ doing here?" Harry asked. **

**He had to admit that sounded like a cool comeback even though he had responded more out of reflex than anything else. Cat frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Ron rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet nervously then suddenly stopped when Catherina glared at him menacingly. **

"**_Get out_," ordered Cat through clenched teeth.**

"**Um…good idea," said Ron and started to head for the door. "Harry!" **

**Ron gestured to Harry to follow him and get out ad they were instructed.**

"**I said," Cat repeated calmly. "_Get_ _out!_" She then shouted.**

**Ron and Harry hurried out of the room. Cat slammed the door after she got out. Harry and Ron cornered against the wall.**

"**Don't _ever_ go into that room again. Do you understand?" **

**The boys stared at Cat speechless.**

"_**Am I understood!"**_

**Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.**

"**Go to your rooms."**

**The boys didn't move.**

"**_Scram_!"**

**They ran. Ron and Harry ran into their room and closed the door behind them. Ron leaned against the wall, panting. He then put his hand on his knees.**

"**I told you," said Harry. "We have to get back in that room and this time, with Hermione."**

**Ron's eyes opened so wide Harry was afraid they might pop out, sprout little legs and run away in horror.**

"**But Cat said…" Ron protested.**

**Harry patted his chest, still trying to breathe easily.**

"**As long as she doesn't find out we're fine, Ron."**

**Ron pushed aside Harry's maroon bed covers and sat down.**

"**I have a bad feeling about this. Why get Hermione involved?"**

**Harry rolled his eyes and threw himself on Ron's bed.**

"**Because Hermione can help us look for the secrets in that room," he said staring at the white ceiling.**

"**If there are any, Harry."**

"**There is, I can feel it," he said still staring at the ceiling.**

**There was a knock on the bedroom door. Ron immediately jumped up from the bed and looked at Harry.**

"**Don't open it Harry. It's probably Cat. She's come to strangle us," whimpered Ron. **

**Harry sat up and swallowed hard. He then sighed and patted Ron on the shoulder.**

"**Harry? Ron?" A voice asked from the other side of the door.**

**Ron sighed and he let himself sink back on Harry's bed.**

"**It's just Hermione, Ron."**

**Harry opened the door. Hermione walked in.**

"**Where were you guys? In fact, you know what? I don't want to know. Come on, we're leaving to Diagon Alley," said Hermione. **

**Ron told Hermione and Harry to wait outside while he changed his shirt. Ron walked out and joined Hermione and Harry who were waiting patiently outside the door. The trio walked out of the room and headed to the living room. On the way down, the boys told Hermione what happened. **

"**It is kind of suspicious," said Hermione walking down the badly lit stairs.**

**Harry tripped and almost fell and broke his neck but he managed to save himself by grabbing Ron by the neck.**

"**Just don't tell Cat anything," warned Harry once he managed to steady himself.**

**Ron rubbed his neck and glared at Harry for the fifth times since they left "The Room".**

"**Okay," said Hermione.**

"**You guys ready?" Cat asked. **

**The trio let out a yelp. Cat raised one eyebrow. Hermione quickly composed herself and elbowed Ron on the ribs.**

"**Weirdoes," she said and walked towards the fireplace.**

**George and Fred were standing in front of the fireplace.**

"**Hey," said George.**

**The trio waved.**

"**You're traveling through Floo powder," announced Fred.**

**George handed Cat the pot of Floo powder. Catherina took a handful of Floo powder and said: "Diagon Alley!" She let the powder fall. Within seconds green flames devoured her.**

"**You're next Harry," said Fred.**

**Harry took some Floo powder from the pot and walked into the fireplace. He repeated Cat's words and let the fist of powder drop. The green flames licked at his pants. Suddenly they engulfed him. Harry found himself face first against the ground. Harry got up and took his glasses off to wipe the dust off from them. He put the glasses back on. Diagon Alley was crowded and noisy. Harry smiled and looked up to the store in front of him. There was a huge flashing sign in orange and green:**

"**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes"**

**#93**

"**Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Where the Hearts of True Pranksters Roam!" Fred exclaimed.**

**George appeared to stand next to Fred. He beamed at Harry.**

"**Family, friends and Gryffindor students get a 25 discount. Oh and Fred, we need to come up with a better catch phrase," said George.**

**Harry smiled. The Twins pushed him inside. Fred and George were wearing blue Dragon skin suits and boots. Harry looked around him and his jaw dropped. There were perhaps more than a dozen of aisles, each filled with Fred' and George's inventions. Canary Creams, Extendable Ears, all of their Skiving Snack boxes and much more filled the aisles and buckets decorating the place. Little brooms zoomed around Harry. Quidditch themed Confetti magically fell non-stop form the ceiling, disappearing once it reached the floor. Harry put out his hand and on it fell a tiny snitch. It seemed to melt away into Harry's hand.**

"**What do you think Harry?" George asked.**

"**It's wonderful," said Harry in awe.**

"**You better hurry to Gringotts before Mum calls the ministry and says you were kidnapped by You-Know-Who," said Fred.**

"**Here," said George handing Harry a package. **

**It was a small brown box. The box barely weighed anything. Harry shook it but didn't get a clue from it.**

"**What is it?" Harry asked.**

"**It's our newest invention," said Fred. "Don't open it until you're at Hogwarts." Harry agreed and walked out of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Harry stepped onto Diagon Alley. Wizards and witches packed the alley. Apparently, Voldemort's return had not spooked the Wizarding World into hiding. Harry made his way towards Gringotts bank. He passed by the colorful stores and tents. Soon he saw Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Cat. They were all waiting for him at the top of the stairs. **

"**There you are," said Mrs. Weasley. "Are you alright?" **

**Harry nodded.**

"**Well, let's go."**

**They all walked to the large front desk. Cat went towards the Goblin first. She tugged at the bottom of her black turtleneck sweater and smoothed the wrinkles of her light blue jeans.**

"**Good Morning," she said with a smile.**

**The Goblin didn't reply. He peered at her from behind his spectacles. Cat cleared her throat and stood up straight.**

"**My name is Catherina Black and I would like to make a withdrawal," she said.**

**The Goblin pushed back his spectacles and leaned closer towards Catherina. He was so close to Cat's face that Harry expected their noses to clash but Cat didn't even flinch.**

"**I wasn't aware that there were any Blacks left," said the Goblin staring at Black's eyes.**

"**Now you are. Could you please lead me to my vault?"**

"**If you have the key…"**

**Cat dug into the right front pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small golden key. She held it up and smiled.**

"**Of course," she said.**

**The Goblin nodded and took of his spectacles. He climbed down and stood next to Cat.**

"**Very well," he said.**

**He signaled for them to follow him. The Goblin led them to another Goblin who was in charge of driving the carts. The Weasleys got in one cart that would them to their vault. Hermione also got a cart for herself, however, Harry and Cat had to share a cart because there were no other available carts as the Goblin clearly pointed out to Harry when he protested. They first stopped at Harry's vault. Harry got off and walked to his vault where the Goblin asked for the key and opened it for him. He at least did not need to feel embarrassed and didn't have to try to cover the money with his body. He put more than enough coins in his bag and returned to the cart. Next stop was Cat's vault.**

"**Vault 913," announced the Goblin driving the cart.**

**Cat got off with the Goblin. He opened the vault. Harry's mouth dropped open. The Black family was truly a wealthy family. Cat's vault not only contained a large amount of money but other priceless objects. Harry even thought he caught a glimpse of an invisibility cloak but when he blinked and looked again it was no longer there. There were also many artifacts. Harry thought that they might interest Fred and George. There was one artifact that, to Harry, looked like a spoon and a fork all together. There were also mirrors, lots of them.**

"**Okay, let's go," said Cat. **

**She was carrying something that was neatly wrapped with brown paper and tied with string. He looked down at her hips and saw that one of the front pockets was bulging with coins. He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.**

"**I forgot to bring a pouch."**

**The cart drove them back to the entrance of the bank. There, Harry and Cat met up with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. They all left Gringotts bank together. Harry stepped out into Diagon Alley. It was bustling with activity. They headed to Flourish and Blotts to get their schoolbooks. Mrs. Weasley asked Cat for the money and the list of books she needed because she might as well get all the books together. Cat dug into her pocket and pulled out a Galleon gave it to Mrs. Weasley and told her to keep the change. Cat wondered around the store. She passed by a tower of books careful not to knock it down. Catherina eyed the books of the shelf and ran her finger down the index of one. She pulled it out.**

"**Animagus: The Secret Identity," Cat read out loud.**

**She opened the book and started walking around with her nose inside the book. Shadow covered her. Catherina looked up to a pair of blue eyes. It was a boy. He had a pointed nose. It reminded Cat of the Greek statues she saw when she had to make a stop at Greece. The boy also had slick, blond hair, which was combed back.**

"**Hullo," he said. "My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

**Draco stretched out his hand. Cat shook his hand while she juggled the book and brown package with her other hand.**

"**And you are?"**

**Cat opened her mouth to say something but the words didn't pass her throat.**

"**Hey Cat! There you are," said Ron from behind her.**

**Cat turned around to see Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

"**What's such a pretty thing like you doing with scum like that?" Draco asked nodding towards the trio.**

"**Come on, Cat," said Harry. "We're leaving."**

**Cat looked at Harry then back at Malfoy. She looked at Ron and at Hermione and raised an eyebrow.**

"**What's the hurry, Potter?"**

**Harry glared at Draco and took a step towards Catherina.**

"**I don't have time for you, Malfoy. Maybe another time," said Harry and dragged Cat out of the store by the arm.**

**Ron and Hermione followed reluctantly. Harry stopped and looked Cat in the eye.**

"**That guy is trouble, Cat. Stay away from him," warned Harry.**

**Cat scowled and pulled her arm from his grasp. She dropped the brown package.**

"**Fine, you didn't have to drag me out as if I was a child," she said. "I'm not a little girl."**

"**Obviously," said Ron with a smirk on his face.**

**Harry stared at him and shook his head in irritation.**

"**Ron, please," said Harry. "Cat, I'm serious."**

**Catherina sighed heavily. She tucked a strand of her black hair behind her right ear. Black looked at the floor and stuck her thumbs on the back pockets of her jeans before looking up at Harry.**

"**Of course you are but I can take care of myself," said Cat and bent down to pick up her package.**

**Mrs. Weasley headed towards them carrying various textbooks with her.**

"**Children," she called out. "Cat, here are your books."**

**Cat juggled the books in her arms almost dropping a couple of them. Harry and Ron took a step towards her to help her but she pulled away and frowned at them.**

"**Can we get the cauldron next and afterwards I would like to get a pet of some sort," she asked Mrs. Weasley.**

**Mrs. Weasley nodded and put her hand on Ginny's shoulder.**

"**Sure," Mrs. Weasley said. **

**Cat and Mrs. Weasley went ahead with Ginny to buy the cauldron. Ron, Hermione and Harry hanged behind. Hermione opened her mouth to say something.**

"**Don't even say it, Hermione," snarled Harry between his teeth.**

**Hermione closed her mouth, offended. She scoffed and crossed her arms. Ron looked down at Hermione's face and smiled. He then looked at Harry and nudged him.**

"**She's just saying it to get on your nerves, Harry," said Ron. **

**Harry shrugged.**

"**I hope so."**

**They stopped in front of the cauldron shop. Harry stood by the stack of bronze cauldrons. Next to that stack were larger cauldrons made out of pewter. Cat went in.**

"**Well, do you have everything you need?" Mrs. Weasley asked. **

**The trio nodded.**

"**Good. As soon as Cat is done we can leave."**

**Hermione frowned. In that instant Catherina walked out of the shop carrying a cauldron. Harry noticed that she had placed the books inside it.**

"**Something wrong, Hermione?" Cat asked.**

"**No," Hermione answered. **

**She opened her mouth then closed it.**

"**Never mind," she said.**

**Black blinked. She put the cauldron next to Ron and tucked two lose strands of her raven colored hair behind her ears.**

"**I'll be right back," she said and walked into the store next door.**

**Harry's stomach growled. It was about noon and he was starving. Harry was wishing Cat would just hurry and finish. His mouth started to water when he thought about the pork chops sizzling on the frying pan, creamy mashed potatoes smothered in butter.**

"**Harry? Hello?" Ron said waving his hand in front of Harry's face. **

**Harry pushed Ron's hand away. Cat had come out carrying a case. Inside it was a black cat with green eyes. Harry sighed. He was hoping it wasn't as moody as Crookshanks, Hermione's cat.**

"**Come on, we're going home."**

**Harry raised his arms in mock celebration.**

"**Finally," he groaned.**


	5. The Secret Room

**Chapter Seven: The Wind of His Sails**

**By the time The Order and the "juniors" made it in to the castle, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore were there to greet them. But there was also someone they weren't expecting, The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Dumbledore was smiling and he nodded at The Order. The members grabbed their brooms and started heading out the Oak Doors again. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville and Cat stood there staring back at them. Hermione's hair was a bushy mess (bushier than usual). Ron had a cut lip. Harry was filthy and pale. Madam Pomfrey went crazy at the sight of Cat's messiness.**

"**Poor child," she crooned soothing Cat's head.**

**Black winced and cursed colorfully. Harry smiled.**

"**Now, now Black. You will have to come with me."**

"**Not yet," said Fudge.**

**Cat looked up and frowned. Harry had a feeling that Catherina and the Minister had met before and it hadn't been a friendly gathering.**

"**Black," he said looking down at her with his nose sticking up in the air.**

**Black raised an eyebrow and tried to stand up as straight as her beat up body would let her. She flicked the strand of hair that was in her face away. Cat took a deep breath and winced.**

"**Fudge," she said using the same expression and tone as he did.**

**Fudge grunted.**

"**Very funny Black. May I say that even though, Professor Dumbledore here seems to be more than pleased by your performance, I however am not. I am not indeed. You took too many chances not to mention you recruiting the aide of students! I highly doubt they would have agreed in their right state of mind."**

**Catherina rolled her eyes and sighed.**

"**I asked for their assistance and they agreed. It was totally voluntarily. I did not force them or played games with them if that is what you are implying," Cat said coolly.**

**Fudge walked up to her and leaned his face down at hers.**

"**I am not impressed, Black. I wasn't with your mother and neither am I with you. I am watching you like a Hawk. You see Black?" He said breathing on her face.**

**Cat grimaced.**

"**Need a mint, sir?"**

**Fudge turned red.**

"**One mistake, Black. You slip up just once. And you're mine, understood? You belong to me!" He shouted.**

**Catherina didn't even flinch. He walked past her and nodded at Professor Dumbledore. He left. As soon as the door closed Cat collapsed on Harry. Madam Pomfrey let out a squeal. Harry steadied Cat and looked down at her worried.**

"**Cat?" He asked softly.**

**Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him weakly.**

"**Come on, Miss Black," said Madam Pomfrey recruiting Neville's aide. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing."**

**Black looked back at Dumbledore and he nodded at her reassuringly.**

"**We will talk later, Cat."**

**Dumbledore sighed as Cat was being carried up the stairs. He smiled at the trio.**

"**You three: follow me."**

**The friends followed Dumbledore up the stairs and into his office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and beckoned them to take a seat. Dumbledore closed his eyes for what seemed forever. Ron had even whispered that maybe he was asleep but then he opened his eyes to look at them. He cleared his throat. Harry thought he looked tired and sad. _Poor_ _Professor_, thought Harry.**

"**Catherina," he said with a sigh. "Isn't like anyone you three have ever met. And no, Miss Granger, I highly doubt you read it in a book. At least not in one that could be available to you. She is special. Some may agree that she is blessed. Most do," he said, and then chuckled.**

"**She, however, thinks otherwise. But that is another story. You see Cat works for the Ministry," he said. "Whether by her own will or because of an obligation only she knows. That is why she was in charge of the battle today. Fudge's orders. He demanded that she be put in charge. I argued that she was too young but…I had no say in the matter. Neither did Cat," he said angrily.**

**Hermione frowned.**

"**If he wanted her to work on it then why was he yelling at her for?" Hermione asked frowning.**

**Dumbledore shrugged.**

"**I know that you, Harry, know a little more about Cat than Ron and Hermione do. I only ask you that you will be kind of enough not to tell them. If Cat has told you it's because she trusts you and…"**

"**And I wouldn't want to break that trust, Professor," finished Harry.**

**Professor Dumbledore smiled and nodded.**

"**That's a gentleman. I believe you have questions about Cat but if she hasn't told you it's because she feels you don't need to know…yet. Now go…go and rest. Madam Pomfrey wants to give you a sleeping draught. You will be excused from your classes."**

**The trio started walking out the door.**

"**And children," called out Dumbledore.**

**Harry, Hermione and Ron turned around.**

"**Please don't tell anyone about what you saw and did. The students only know that there was a fight going on. Not who was involved."**

**The friends nodded and headed towards the Hospital Wing in silence. When they got there they saw Cat jumping from bed to bed, trying to get away from Madam Pomfrey.**

"**No!" Shouted Black. "I'm not drinking that. Just bandage me up. I'll heal. I'll be fine."**

"**Your ankle is broken, Miss!" Shouted Madam Pomfrey.**

"**It is not! It's just sprained!" Black jumped but since she didn't see Harry standing right below her she ended up falling on top of him.**

**Harry fell with an "oof" and looked up at Cat's surprised face framed by her black hair. Harry smiled at her.**

"**Isn't this a nice surprise," he whispered to her.**

**She blushed and hid her face on his chest. Harry heard Hermione and Ron laugh. They said good night to Harry and took something from Madam Pomfrey. Harry looked at the top of her head and scratched her behind the neck. She giggled and quickly got off him. She was still blushing when Harry got up from the floor. She muttered an apology and then sat down on the bed. Cat took the bottle of skele-gro from Madam Pomfrey and peeked at its insides with one eye. Harry sat down on her bed, eyeing her curiously. Hermione and Ron had already taken their sleeping draught. Harry was surprised at how fast they had fallen asleep.**

"**So are you going to drink it or not?" Harry asked her lying down on her bed since she was just sitting at the edge.**

"**I'm going to bleed in the inside," she said still peeking at its inside.**

**Madam Pomfrey took the bottle from her and poured a little into a glass.**

"**It's just a little bit," she told Cat reassuringly.**

**Cat took the glass, sniffed it and grimaced. Harry laughed from the pillow. **

"**Just pinch your nose and swallow," he suggested.**

**She looked at him as if he was asking her to cut herself.**

"**Well go on," he said sitting up on the bed and laying his chin on her shoulder. "Or do you want me to feed it to you?"**

**Cat started to turn her head but found her face too close to Harry's for comfort and jumped up. She screamed out in pain. **

"**Ow, ow, ow, ow," she said as she lay down on the bed.**

**It was Harry's turn to sit on the edge.**

"**Oh come on, Black! Stop being such a baby. If you drink that I'll…"**

"**You'll what?" Cat asked feeling that a deal was about to be made.**

**Harry shrugged. He looked up and his heart started beating fast again. She was looking at him with those bright, violet eyes. Her black hair fanned out behind her on the pillow. Harry leaned his elbows on the bed next to her head. He unconsciously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.**

"**I dunno," Harry said. "What do you want?"**

**Catherina seemed to think about it and stared at the ceiling. Madam Pomfrey looked at them dubiously from the other side of the Hospital Wing.**

"**I believe a kiss is in order," she said.**

**Cat eyes opened wide and Harry laughed a little.**

"**What!" She asked.**

"**Well, when a hero saves the day a beautiful maiden always gives him a kiss."**

**Catherina frowned.**

"**I'm not kissing him. I didn't see him do much except stand by the lake," she muttered.**

**Harry blinked and flicked her. Madam Pomfrey chuckled**

"**No, in this case, we have a heroine. And I think that a heroine deserves a kiss just as much as a hero does," finished Madam Pomfrey as she fluffed Harry's pillow. She poured something into a glass and walked towards Harry.**

"**Here you go Harry," she said and handed him the glass. "The Sleeping Drought."**

**Harry shook his head.**

"**No thank you. I don't need it."**

**It was Madam Pomfrey's turn to shake her head.**

"**Dumbledore's orders."**

**Catherina smiled at Harry.**

"**What are you afraid of, Potter?"**

**Harry shrugged. Nothing really. It was just that he was actually enjoying the dreams he was having lately. Then a thought occurred to him. The kiss wasn't such a bad idea after all. He could prove to everyone, and himself, that he didn't like Cat. Simple as that.**

"**I drink this, and you drink that disgusting thing you got there," Harry said pointing at Cat's glass.**

**Catherina gagged and held the glass away from her.**

"**And I'll give you the kiss."**

**Black frowned at him. Her face was flushed. Harry smiled. She could pretend to be angry all she wanted but he knew she was blushing.**

"**What makes you think I want to kiss you, Potter?"**

**Harry smiled wickedly at her.**

"**It's just a kiss, Black. Right? It doesn't mean anything. Correct?"**

**Cat looked at him with an expression of amusement in her face.**

"**Fine," she said finally and swallowed the contents of her glass. **

**Catherina gagged and coughed. Harry patted her in the back a couple of times and smiled at her. Harry drank the Sleeping Draught and turned to Cat quickly before he felt sleepy.**

"**Ok, Black," he said with a one-sided smile. "Pucker up."**

**Cat's eyes widened and Harry laughed.**

"**Relax. I'm not going to bite you."**

**Harry noticed that Cat was breathing a little faster now. Her cheeks were so red Harry could feel the heat coming from her face when he leaned in. He tried to focus on how she was feeling instead of how he was feeling. Because deep down inside he knew this kiss wasn't just a kiss. He leaned closer to her and his heart was beating so hard and so fast he could hear it in his ears. He stared at her eyes for a while. Harry had never seen anything like it. Cat closed her eyes. Harry stroked her cheek with his finger softly and pressed his lips gently against hers. His heart did a flip, up through his throat and then back down. He held his breath and kissed her again then pulled away quickly. He jumped into his bed and threw the covers over his head.**

"**Good night!" He shouted from the safety of his covers. His lips were tingling.**

**He heard Madame Pomfrey chuckle.**

"**Miss, you can breathe now," whispered Madam Pomfrey to Catherina.**

"**I'm breathing," said Cat quickly.**

**Harry sighed. At least he wasn't the only one who had been affected by the "just a kiss" kiss.**

"**Really? And why does it look like you're about to faint?"**

"**Because I was dealing with Dementors and you didn't even bother to offer me some chocolate. And don't ever let me kiss anyone again."**

**Madam Pomfrey laughed softly.**

"**I am sorry. It won't happen again."**

**Harry smiled and felt his heart expand in his chest until he couldn't breathe anymore. It wasn't just a kiss…. it wasn't just a kiss. Harry couldn't breathe. His lips were _still_ tingling. He touched his lips and thought about Cat's soft ones. Finally it had happened. She had knocked the wind out of his sails.**

**Harry woke up the next morning. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the vast ceiling of the Hospital Wing. Harry realized he had slept for a whole day. He heard voices and laughter coming from the curtain from his right. It was the first time that he was in a Hospital Wing and the visitors weren't for him. Harry glanced at Ron's and Hermione's beds and saw that they were empty. He figured they were behind the curtain with _her. Oh God, with her!_ Thought Harry in hysterics. The curtain started to draw back and Harry threw the bed covers over himself as quickly as he could.**

"**Yeah, better luck next time Potter. I know you're awake," she said cheerfully.**

**Harry groaned and dared to peek at her from behind the covers. Cat was sitting up in her bed. Her black hair was lose and wavy. She raised her eyebrows at him. Hermione and Ron were sitting on her bed also looking at him expectantly.**

"**Harry," said Ron smiling. "Come with me up to the dormitory. I need to get something."**

**Harry thought about it. He guessed he could hide underneath the covers for all eternity safe from Black but then she will realize how pathetic he was so he decided to go with Ron. Harry sat up on his bed and stared at his feet. He put on his shoes and walked up to Ron.**

"**Good Morning, Harry," said Hermione rather bored with him.**

**She then turned to Cat and smiled.**

"**So, what are you going to do? I personally think it's a good deal."**

**Cat stared at her from behind a big notebook, or that's what it seemed to Harry. Cat started doodling on it with a pencil.**

"**I will choose a gruesome and inhuman torture followed by a slow and painful death before I agree to do it."**

**Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. Harry frowned.**

"**What are you talking about?" Harry asked.**

"**Professor Dumbledore volunteered Cat for assistant of Head of School Activities in exchange of all the time in Detention that she has to spend," answered Hermione.**

**Harry raised his eyebrows.**

"**Seems like a good deal to me," Harry said peeking at what Cat was drawing on the sketchpad. **

**She scowled at him and hid it from his view.**

"**One, it's not a good deal. And two, you can't look because it's not done yet."**

**Harry frowned again.**

"**What are you doing anyways?"**

"**She's drawing. They're really good. You should ask her to show you her drawings once she's done."**

**Madam Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing and smiled at Harry mischievously.**

"**Where are you going, Mr. Potter?"**

"**Ron and I are going to get some things from the dormitory."**

**Madam Pomfrey frowned. She walked up to Cat and pulled the sketch pad away from her. She placed the pad on top of the bed and started to inspect her face. Harry leaned forward and picked up the pad. He smiled. Cat's drawing was pretty good. It was him fighting off a Dementor with Emmeline Vance slumped beside him with the lake as a background. Harry noticed she had just started drawing the forest in the background and the fog all around. Catherina frowned at him from behind Madam Pomfrey's hands. Harry smiled.**

"**You two hurry on back, you hear?" Madam Pomfrey said. "Professor Dumbledore hasn't said you can leave just yet."**

**Ron and Harry hurried out of the Hospital Wing and walked down the empty halls. They talked about the battle they had fought the day before. Ron continued to insist that he seriously thought he was going to die. Harry just laughed. Ron had a tendency to exaggerate everything. Finally, they reached the Gryffindor Common Room and it was empty. Harry glanced and saw Luxor sitting on the armchair next to the fireplace. He stopped.**

"**Your mistress is in the Hospital Wing. Just thought you should know," Harry told him and went up the stairs to the dormitory. **

**Ron stared at him weird and laughed. Ron and Harry sat on their beds for a little while. Ron finally broke the silence.**

"**So, what is this kiss that I'm hearing about?" Ron asked.**

**Harry blushed. _She_ _wouldn't,_ he thought. Then it occurred to him that of course it wasn't Cat who told him. It was someone else. He already knew but felt the urge to ask anyways.**

"**Who told you?"**

**Ron raised his eyebrows.**

"**So there was a kiss!"**

**Harry groaned.**

"**Just tell me."**

"**Madam Pomfrey."**

**Harry sighed and started looking for clothes in his trunk. Ron did the same.**

"**Tell the whole school why don't you, Madam Pomfrey," muttered Harry.**

**Ron laughed.**

"**She just told me and Hermione," Ron said. "She was teasing Cat about it."**

**Harry looked up. Teasing? She was teasing Cat? Interesting…**

"**What did Cat say?" Harry asked curiously.**

"**What do you care?" Ron said. "It was just a kiss, right?"**

**Harry looked up at Ron. What was his problem?**

"**Of course," said Harry softly.**

**He knew it wasn't true. Just a kiss was very far away from the truth. He couldn't tell him how her lips touch still lingered in his. Harry cursed at himself for being such an idiot. Ron slammed his trunk shot and frowned.**

"**What's the deal, Harry? Do you like her not?" Ron shouted.**

**Harry blinked. Yes, Ron had serious problems. Harry started folding the clean clothes he had taken out from the trunk and pretended to think about it.**

"**Yes, I'm sure I don't," he managed to murmur.**

"**Good," said Ron and sighed. "Because I'm asking her to the Halloween Bash."**

**Harry coughed. Ron looked at him worried and clapped him in the back a couple of times.**

"**You're alright mate?" Ron asked worried.**

**Harry nodded and waved him off.**

"**The Halloween Bash?"**

**Ron nodded. **

"**Yeah, that's what they're calling it."**

**The boys headed towards individual showers. They showered, got dressed then left to the Hospital Wing. Harry realized the girls had done the same but were still on the bed discussing the dance.**

"**It'll be fun, Cat!" Hermione said.**

**Catherina scowled doodling on her blue jeans with a blue pen.**

"**No it won't! Stupid party. Now I'm required to go because I'm part of the committee," protested Cat.**

**Harry then realized that Cat had taken the deal. And she wasn't too happy with the outcome. Ron glanced at Harry and swallowed.**

"**Wish me luck," he whispered to him and walked up to Cat.**

"**So Cat about this dance…" Ron began turning red.**

**Cat looked up from writing "Hell Hath No Fury Like A Pissed off Teenage Witch" on her jeans.**

"**Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Ron asked quickly in one breath and turning scarlet.**

"**Oh," Cat said sweetly (or at least Harry thought it sounded sweet) and blushed.**

**She glanced quickly at Harry. Harry felt his heart beating quicker. Ron was going with Cat to the dance. _They_ _can't_ _go_ _together!_ His heart screamed. _Sure_ _they_ _can!_ His brain shouted. _But_…_but_…_you_ _like_ _her!_ His heart shouted back. _What!_ _That's_ _an_ _abomination!_ _She's_ _your_ _godfather's_ _daughter!_ His brain argued. _She_ _isn't_ _family, _hisheartsaid_. So?_ His mind asked. _So, you're letting her go because you're afraid and an Idiot, _his heart accused. _I_ _am_ _an_ _idiot_, thought his brain. Harry wanted to scream out but it was too late. Catherina was already nodding and smiling. Ron blushed even more and grunted and ok.**

"**Well that's settled," said Hermione pleased.**

**She turned towards Harry and frowned.**

"**Harry, are you all right?" **

**Harry nodded without taking his eyes off Cat. Catherina held eye contact with him. She turned from him to smile at Ron. Harry bit his tongue until it bled and felt something inside him dry up, shrivel and die. Harry turned towards Hermione determined to make this work.**

"**Hermione," he said.**

**Hermione looked at him over her shoulder. She was sitting on the bed in front of Cat who was cross-legged showing Ron her drawings. Ron showed a genuine interest them. Harry didn't blame him. They were good. He smiled to himself. _You_ _can_ _look_ _all_ _you_ _want,_ _Ron_, he thought. _There_ _is_ _none_ _about_ _you_.**

"**Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Harry asked tonelessly.**

**Hermione smiled.**

"**You see? I'll say yes because at least this time you didn't leave me as a last resort. Unlike some people," she said shooting a look at Ron.**

**Ron didn't notice because he was too busy being bedazzled by Cat's smiling face. Catherina pushed Ron's red hair away from his eyes and winked at him. Harry sighed and bit his tongue again.**

"**Good," said Harry out loud. "Now we are all happy."**

**Although he said it the words didn't reach him. They weren't true. Harry wasn't happy. And he knew that Cat wasn't happy either. _She_ _looks_ _happy_ _to_ _me_ said the voice in his head. _Well_, _she_ _isn't!_ _All right?_ He shouted back at it. _No_ _need_ _to_ _shout_, it answered back. Harry sighed. _Damn_ _you_ _Catherina_ _Black_. _Damn_ _you_ _a_ _thousand_ _times_. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. **

"**Hey Harry," she said softly. "I finished."**

**Harry walked towards her and took the pad from her outstretched arm. She had finished the drawing. It was just pencil. No colors and no fancy animation that most young wizards and witches liked to cast on the drawings. Harry noticed that she hadn't drawn any horns on his heads or fangs in his mouth. He shook his head. _I_ _know_ _I_ _would_ _have, _he thought. Harry looked up and saw her looking at him with those eyes he found so painfully beautiful. **

"**I'm sorry. You weren't just standing by the lake," she whispered and smiled at him.**

**Harry just stared back at her. He could feel something growing in him again. He didn't want to like her. It would be so much simpler, so much less painful. He knew he should smile even though what he wanted was to kiss her again. So he did neither. Professor Dumbledore came walking in the Hospital Wing. Harry handed the sketchpad back to Cat without looking at her face. He could feel her eyes on him. Dumbledore smiled at them. He walked towards Cat and looked at her worried. Madam Pomfrey waved his worries away and he smiled again. Dumbledore stroked Cat's head tenderly before turning towards the trio.**

"**Well, how all of you are feeling."**

**Hermione smiled broadly and so did Ron. Harry smiled but didn't really felt it. Catherina was looking at him sadly so he decided to stare at the wall behind her and Dumbledore.**

"**That's good to know. Tomorrow you can begin taking your lessons once more. So Cat, I hear you accepted the deal I made."**

**Cat groaned and rolled her eyes. Harry glared at her.**

"**Cat has been accepting a lot of invitations lately," said Harry through clenched teeth.**

**Cat blinked and gazed at him with a look that Harry could only describe as hurt. She opened her mouth but looked around her and bit her lip instead. Dumbledore looked from Harry back at Catherina. She took the sketchpad and got up from the bed. Cat tucked the two loose strands of her hair behind her ears.**

"**I have to go to Professor Trelawney's office," she said looking at Harry coldly.**

**Ron shifted and walked up to her.**

"**I'll walk you," he said looking down at her with affection.**

**Catherina smiled at him and linked her arm through his. She leaned her head briefly on Ron's arm. Cat handed Hermione her sketchpad and walked out with Ron. Harry watched them leave feeling a little more than just jealousy. He grunted and kicked at the foot of the bed. Hermione looked at him surprised. Dumbledore, however, gazed at him knowingly. Harry felt like punching him right now. He always knew everything and yet he never told everyone what he knew.**

"**You know Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "Sometimes the best words are the unspoken ones."**

**Dumbledore nodded at Madam Pomfrey and left too.**

**Harry and Hermione headed for the Great Hall for lunch. There he was bombarded with questions about what did he think happened the other night. Apparently no one knew that Harry and his friends were involved in the battle. **

"**So, Harry," said Hermione. "Now that you're the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain: what's your first decision?"**

**Harry stared at her for a second not knowing what to say.**

"**I mean, you need to start practicing but you're still missing a Chaser. What are you going to do about it?"**

**Harry swallowed and sighed.**

"**Hold try-outs obviously," he muttered.**

"**Yes," scoffed Hermione, "But you need to book the pitch first."**

"**Hermione," spat Harry through clenched teeth, "stop it."**

"**Stop what?"**

"**You're nagging."**

"**Am not!**

"**Yes, you are."**

"**I'm just saying that you need to get a move on if you want to win the Cup this year."**

"**Hermione, please," whispered Harry rubbing his temples.**

**Hermione went on to pick at the food on her plate, every once in a while daring a glance at Harry.**

"**I could help you, you know," she announced.**

"**I don't see how," said Harry.**

**Hermione blushed and shook her head.**

"**I can be your book keeper," she pointed out. "Keep track of the points each chaser scores, what games we win or lose, watch over the other team and write down their weak points…stuff like that," she exclaimed excitedly.**

"**That sounds like a good idea to me," said Catherina Black sitting across from him.**

**Ron sat next to Cat and nodded.**

"**What do you think Ron?" Harry inquired.**

"**It couldn't hurt," he answered with a shrug and loading some food onto his plate.**

"**So when are you holding the try-outs?" Cat asked before biting a piece off her turkey sandwich.**

"**I don't know," informed Harry without looking at Cat. "I haven't booked the pitch yet."**

**Catherina spit out the pumpkin juice she had just taken a sip of.**

"**What?" She shouted. "What are you waiting for? Slytherin is starting practice _tomorrow_ and you don't even have a whole team!"**

"**Don't badger me, Black!"**

**Hermione glanced at them skeptically and with a wave of her wand the spilt juice disappeared.**

"**Badger? Badger! I am not badgering you, Harry. Just because I have the guts to say what's on my mind and you don't like what I have to say doesn't mean I badger you!"**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Harry yelled.**

"**It means you're a coward Potter!"**

**Harry shook with anger.**

"**Look Black, why don't you go with Ron somewhere, have yourself a little snog-a-thon and leave me alone. What I feel has nothing to do with you."**

"**Does it, Harry?" She said raising her eyebrows.**

**Catherina was nearly in tears.**

"**It has nothing to do with you!"**

"**Why don't you just say what you really feel? No one likes a liar," she hissed and stormed out of the Great Hall.**

"**That was a little harsh don't you think, Harry?" Ron stated and left the Great Hall after Black.**

**Harry got up to leave and Hermione followed him. The two friends walked outside to the grounds and sat underneath the oak tree in front of the lake. Neither said a word for five minutes. Hermione sighed and turned to Harry.**

"**Harry, do you…" began Hermione but stopped abruptly when Harry turned to glare at her.**

"**Can we not talk about it, Hermione?"**

"**Harry, shut up and listen to me. If you like Cat then you should say so before all of this gets tangled up," she murmured as she blushed and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.**

**Harry noticed that she had straightened it and couldn't help but think that Hermione was looking rather lovely.**

"**You see Harry, Ron really likes Cat and I…"she said looking up at Harry and biting her lower lip.**

**Harry shook his head and kissed her. Hermione blinked and stared at the lake. Harry did the same. Hermione glanced at Harry and smiled. She reached over and grabbed his hand. Harry squeezed her hand without taking his eyes off the lake.**

"**It's okay, Hermione," he whispered, "Everything will be fine. You'll see."**


	6. The First Battle

**Chapter Six: The First Battle**

** Harry woke up to a start. He fought to open his eyes. He heard Neville curse. Harry sat up on his bed. Neville had tripped over his own trunk. Harry smiled. Neville had changed a lot over the summer…but not that much.**

"**Oh…sorry, Harry. Did I wake you up?" Neville asked.**

"**Don't worry about it," assured Harry. **

** He got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Cat were already there. Harry sat between Ron and Ginny. He filled his plate and began to eat. **

"**You didn't wait for me," said Harry through a full mouth. **

** Some of his food reached Cat's face across the table. She flinched and glanced at him.**

"**Say it don't spray it, Potter," she said and continued to eat. **

**Ron looked up and smiled weakly.**

"**I tried to wake you up, mate," said Ron. "But you just kept on sleeping."**

** He placed a chunk of sausage into his mouth. Hermione served herself some Orange juice then almost choked on it. Firenze had just walked in through the large oak doors.**

"**What is he doing here?" She asked.**

**Ron shrugged. **

"**It looks like he wants to have a word with Dumbledore," said Cat looking up.**

** Harry was just extremely annoyed at Cat for some strange reason so he reached across and flicked her on the shoulder. Cat frowned at him with an expression that clearly read: "What the?" Firenze was standing in front of the staff table, his white tail swishing from side to side. Dumbledore was leaning forward towards Firenze and had a polite smile on his face.**

"**Here you go students," said Professor McGonagall from behind Cat. **

** Catherina looked up startled and retrieved the schedules from McGonagall's hand. Cat passed around the schedules. Harry quickly looked at his schedule. He groaned.**

"**I have double periods of Advanced Potions in the evening," Harry complained. Hermione leaned over Harry's schedule then at Ron's. She smiled.**

"**It looks like we have about the same lessons," she said. "Next we have Double Advanced Charms, wait," said Hermione and leaned forward to look at Catherina's schedule. **

**She nodded.**

"**We do all have about the same schedule."**

**Ron frowned and Harry glanced at Cat quickly.**

"**Great," he said.**

**Cat noticed and gave him the finger.**

"**That's not true," Ron added upset. "I have to take Double Advanced Divination by my lonesome self while all three of you take Double Advanced Potions," Ron whined. **

"**It's not funny!"**

"**Since when are you so eager to take any class involving Snape?" Harry asked.**

** Ron frowned some more and began to mumble to himself. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Cat looked at her wristwatch and sucked her teeth.**

"**Let's go," said Cat. "If you don't hurry we'll be late."**

** They got up and hurried out of the Great Hall, up the changing stairs and into Professor Flitwick's classroom. Ron and Harry sat between Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Hermione sat next to Susan Bones. Catherina looked around. The only seat left was next to a pretty girl with cropped black hair that happened to be in Slytherin. Hermione turned to Cat and sighed.**

"**Look like you're going to have to sit next to Pansy Parkinson," she said trying to hide a smile.**

** Cat scoffed and walked to the empty chair. She went to sit down but Parkinson pulled the chair away.**

"**I don't think you'll be sitting here any time soon," quipped Pansy. **

**Catherina raised an eyebrow and scowled.**

"**Really? Lucky for me that I don't care what you think," snapped Cat and pulled the chair from Parkinson's grasp. **

**She sat down and whipped her curls to the side.**

"**You might as well get used to it," said Cat and smiled devilishly. "I quite like this seat."**

** Pansy turned up her nose and faced the front of the class. Harry stared at the back of Cat's head. He poked her. Cat turned around.**

"**You didn't straighten your hair," Harry whispered.**

**Cat blinked.**

"**What, does my mass of hair bother you? Does it obstruct your vision, Potter?" She said quickly in one breath.**

**Harry blinked. He shook his head.**

"**No," he said softly. "I actually like it better this way."**

** Catherina blinked again and turned around to face the front of the classroom. Then she turned around towards Harry again.**

"**Thanks," she said. "I think."**

** Black faced the front of the room again only to turn around to frown at Harry skeptically. Finally, Cat turned to face the Professor. Flitwick informed the class about how well they had done in the O.W.L.s. He continued to mention how he will be giving them even more complicated charms to prepare them for the N.E.W.T.S. After two hours of listening to Professor Flitwick chirp about how he expects that most of the students in this class will do extraordinarily and staring at Cat's curly head, Harry was getting bored. The bell rang and they all rushed out of the room. Hermione was smiling.**

"**We're going to have to do Protean Charms, lucky for me I already know how," said Hermione**

**Ron sighed and muttered.**

"**How wonderful for you Hermione," said Ron.**

** Hermione blushed and opened her mouth but was cut short by some yelling happening right in front of them.**

"**Look, Black! I don't know how you do things where your lot comes from but here you do things my way or…" Pansy shouted.**

"**Or what! You should be careful who you threaten Miss Parkinson. And do you honestly expect me to succumb to your every command? I don't care…" Cat continued to rant but Hermione pulled her by the arm away from Parkinson and towards the big Oak Doors leading to the Grounds.**

"**Are you mad!" Hermione asked.**

**Cat opened her mouth.**

"**You can not argue with Pansy Parkinson. She is a Prefect you are not. You are no longer at your house Black. You can't do whatever you want anymore. There are rules to follow and I'll make sure you do," finished Hermione and strutted towards Hagrid's Cabin.**

**Catherina snorted and turned scarlet. Ron swallowed.**

"**We have Advanced Care of Magical Creatures now," said Harry lamely. **

** Ron nodded. Cat glared at Harry and shook her head. She screamed in exasperation.**

"**Tell me something I don't know, Potter," snarled Catherina.**

**Harry sighed and smiled.**

"**Okay then, how about: If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all," Harry suggested.**

**Cat punched him hard on the arm. Harry chuckled and rubbed his arm.**

"**Wow, Cat, for such a tiny person you pack quite a punch."**

** Catherina turned around and started walking towards Hagrid's cabin. Ron and Harry followed her. Hermione was already there and her temper seemed to have disappeared for now. Hagrid smiled.**

"**Hello 'Arry! Ron, Hermione and you Miss Black," greeted Hagrid.**

"**Hello Hagrid!" Harry, Hermione and Ron said.**

** Catherina nodded upset. Harry didn't know if she was upset with him or with Hermione. He smiled. Harry heard a snicker coming from behind them. It was Malfoy with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.**

"**So that big oaf is still here. Mark my words Potter, he won't be here for long," drawled Malfoy and smiled.**

** He winked at Cat and brushed by Harry. Harry looked at Cat. Her face was red but Harry wasn't sure if she was still angry or was she blushing? Harry frowned.**

"**You know, Malfoy is your cousin right?" Harry asked Cat.**

**Black shook her head.**

"**Not really," she answered him looking at her boots.**

"**Yes he is," said Harry firmly.**

**He continued to frown at Cat.**

"**Nope. He is Sirius cousin's son. He isn't really my cousin," she said wiping the dust from her black boots. "What's your point anyways?" She asked looking at Harry suspiciously.**

**Harry shrugged.**

"**No it's just weird how you guys could have met and never known you were related. Imagine you and him had…" Harry began but saw Cat's eyebrows rise dangerously high above her eyes and didn't finish his sentence.**

"**Potter…" said Cat dragging out the r.**

"**What? What? It was just an observation. Geez, Black," said Harry quickly. **

** Something hit Harry on the head. He bent down to pick up the paper ball. He started opening it but then handed it to Cat.**

"**It's for you."**

** Black stared at him raising an eyebrow and opened the scrunched up paper ball. Harry fixed his robe and stared decisively at his shoes. He didn't want any problems this year. He wanted to play Quidditch. And there was nothing Malfoy could do to stop him.**

"**That stupid git," snarled Ron. "I bet he wouldn't be so cocky if I decked 20 points from Slytherin."**

"**On account of what?" Hermione asked sternly.**

"**On account of being a stupid, ugly git!' Grunted Ron.**

** Harry laughed. Hermione frowned at first but then smiled. Catherina's face wore an even bigger frown. She scrunched the paper into a ball again and threw it at Draco's head.**

"**Hey, Malfoy!" She shouted angrily. "Estupido! Idiota!"**

** She crossed her arms and faced Hagrid who was now standing in front of the students. Hagrid greeted the class by stating that he wouldn't be presenting any beasts for today's lesson. This news was received with many relieved sighs. But he assured them that: "There will be many fascinating creatures, really!" this year. The bell rang sooner than expected.**

"**Alright!" Ron shouted gleefully as they rushed towards the Great Hall.**

** Hermione, Harry, Ron and Cat had lunch with Ginny, Dean and Neville. Catherina did not speak a word even though Harry had done everything he could think of to make her talk. All except hit her of course. But he thought about it. They went from lunch to Double Advanced Potions. Harry walked as slowly as he could towards the door leading down to the dungeons. Ron smiled and waved good-bye as he headed towards Advanced Divination.**

"**Tell me all about Firenze later!" Hermione shouted.**

**Cat stared at Hermione and raised one eyebrow. Hermione shrugged. **

"**What? I'm curious."**

** Catherina sniffed and continued to follow Harry down the steps leading to the dungeons. Harry arrived at the room where the class will be taken. Everyone was outside and to no surprise to Harry they were going to take double periods of Advanced Potions with none other than the Slytherins. Harry could hear the exaggerated laughter of Malfoy and his gang which now was extended to include Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode.**

"**I wonder how they got in," remarked Hermione pointing her nose at Parkinson and Bullstrode.**

** Harry snorted. Everyone knew how they had managed to get an Outstanding in the O.W.L.s Potions part. They were all immensely rich and their parents had connections in the Ministry. Catherina smiled. She pushed past Hermione.**

"**This should be fun," she said with a smirk. **

** Hermione cleared her throat and Cat looked back. Hermione wagged her index finger from side to side.**

"**No Cat. Don't even think about it. Or did you forget the chat we had earlier?" Hermione snarled. **

**Catherina shrugged and wrapped a curl of her black hair around her finger.**

"**I don't know what you are talking about. I plan on behaving perfectly. You won't even recognize me," finished Cat.**

"**Of course…perfectly bad," he whispered to himself.**

**Harry smiled and laughed in his head. That sounded _so_ wrong.**

"**What are you waiting for? Get inside. I do not tolerate tardiness in my class," said a voice from behind them. **

** A tall, long greasy hair with an abnormally large nose man stood before them. Hermione hurried into the class without a word. Harry opted for a battle of stares. **

"**Especially in my Advanced Potions class."**

"**Hello, Professor Snape," said Harry with unusual politeness.**

** Snape's face twitched. Harry walked past Snape and Cat and walked into the room. Catherina followed Harry. Harry sat down along Hermione. There was an empty seat next to Harry and he beckoned Cat to sit. Catherina made her way past the students and put her bag on top of the desk.**

"**I don't think you'll be sitting there, Miss Black," informed Snape.**

** Cat turned around to look at Snape. He smiled at her and beckoned her to pick up her bag and moved towards the front of the room. Catherina picked up her bag and walked to where Snape was. Snape looked around the room. He smiled then turned to Cat once more.**

"**What is this that I see?" He asked walking to an empty desk next to Malfoy. **

**He looked at Cat expecting an answer. Catherina let out an annoyed sigh.**

"**An empty seat, Professor," she said. **

**Snape raised his eyebrows and tapped the desk.**

"**You'll be sitting here from now on Black."**

** Cat shifted her weight to her other foot and lifted her nose in the air. She walked pompously to the desk and sat down without even giving Malfoy a second glance. Harry saw Malfoy give him a meaningful look and whisper something to Cat. Catherina looked at Harry from the corner of her eyes then she looked back to the front where Snape was writing something on the black board with his wand. Malfoy jumped up and almost cursed but he covered his mouth just in time. Snape swooped towards him.**

"**Something wrong Mr. Malfoy?"**

"**No, sir," whispered Malfoy.**

** He then proceeded to look for something in his bag. Harry could swear Cat was wearing a triumphant smirk. Snape talked about how difficult the lessons this year would be and that "those who slack off will be out of here quicker than any of you can say Hydroxia leaves." Cat, unable to resist said: "Oh, I dunno Professor; I can say it pretty quickly." Black cost Gryffindor five house points there. The same ones McGonagall had given her for saving a first year from the trick step on the changing stairs. Professor Snape then waved his wand over the blackboard and told everyone to write down the rules. Harry pulled out his quill and a piece of parchment and started to write the rules. Harry was writing down rule number five when something poked him in the arm. It was Hermione and she handed him a piece of parchment. Harry made sure Snape wasn't looking before unfolding the parchment.**

**Hey Harry, wanna see something funny?**

** Harry looked up and saw Cat raising her eyebrows at him. He smiled and nodded. Catherina handed him an impish smile and turned to continue writing on her parchment. She then leaned towards Malfoy and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her raising his eyebrows and then quickly looked at Snape. Malfoy then whispered something in her ear. She smiled. The both of them went on murmuring for a while. Then Malfoy started leaning his face into hers until he was so close that Harry thought they were going to kiss. Harry stood up and was about to yell at Malfoy when Catherina suddenly leaned to the right and Malfoy fell flat on his face. Harry sat down quickly before Snape realized he was standing up and laughed along with the rest of the class. Catherina looked at Harry over her shoulder and gave him a wicked smile along with a wink. Harry felt himself blushing and cursed at Cat in his mind. Catherina then looked down at Malfoy.**

"**Watch your step, Malfoy," she said to him.**

**Snape had finally reached Malfoy and Black.**

"**Mr. Malfoy," said Snape. "What are you doing on the floor?"**

**Cat looked up from Malfoy to Snape.**

"**Oh, he was looking for the quill that I dropped, weren't you Draco?" Catherina asked Malfoy.**

** He looked at Snape, then at Cat and then back up at Snape. He nodded. Catherina smiled and looked up at Snape.**

"**Mr. Malfoy is such a gentleman," she told Snape.**

** Malfoy got up and sat back down at his seat. Professor Snape went on to talk about the ingredients they would be using for the next class and told them to write them down. Harry started to write them down:**

**½ cup of Fairy Wings**

**¼ cup of Dragon Flies (dried)**

**1 cup of Doxie Eggs**

**1 pinch of Toadstool powder**

** Harry looked up from his list of ingredients and glanced at Cat. She was leaning her head on her left hand and writing with her right. She looked pale and it seemed to Harry as if she couldn't breathe so well. The bell rang and Harry and Hermione quickly gathered their things. Catherina rushed by them. Harry caught up with her outside and grabbed her by the arm. Catherina leaned back on the wall, panting. Harry looked down at her concerned.**

"**Are you alright?" He asked her letting go of her arm. **

** She shook her head but didn't look up. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up towards him. Harry's heart stopped. Well, almost anyways. Her eyes were red. He glanced at Hermione who was talking to Susan Bones. Harry placed his hand on Catherina's back and guided her away from Hermione. He made sure no one was looking before stepping up towards Cat making sure she couldn't run away. Harry ran a hand through his hair and cursed.**

"**Why are your eyes red?" He asked her.**

** His voice quivered. Catherina shook her head. Harry grabbed her face to hold it still and continued to stare at her red eyes. His hands were covering her whole face except her eyes. Catherina tried pushing his hands away from her nose so she could breathe but he only budged a little. Cat let her arms drop at her sides with an irritated sigh.**

"**I'm fine. I got a little anxious. That's all," Cat said calmly.**

"**Tell me," said Harry still staring and still grasping her face.**

"**I can't" she said glancing at Hermione.**

"**I won't tell her," Harry said reassuringly.**

** Cat closed her eyes and opened them again. Her eyes had turned the color purple once more. Harry cursed and leaned his head down closer to hers. Catherina flinched as Harry breathed on her face, still staring at her eyes.**

"**How did you do that?" He asked her leaning his face even closer to hers.**

"**Hey guys, we're going to be late for…" Started Hermione and gaped at Harry and Cat. **

**She frowned and opened her mouth.**

"**Just a minute Hermione," said Harry quickly still breathing on Cat's face.**

"**Am I interrupting something?" Hermione asked.**

"**No!" Shouted Cat through Harry's hands and waved her finger at Hermione in case her message didn't make it through.**

** Cat tried to push Harry away and failed. She tried to pry his hands off her face and failed. Catherina begged Harry to let go off her face…and failed. She let her arms fall and grunted. Then Harry let her go and cursed colorfully. He held his hand and stared at Catherina amazed.**

"**You bit me!" He shouted at her. "You little Pixie."**

** Catherina shrugged and bared her teeth at him. _Bloody_ _Cat!_ Harry thought. He cursed at her again in his head.**

"**Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Cat. "Now, before I bite you again."**

** Cat pushed Harry and walked past him and up the stairs. Harry and Hermione hurried after her and walked out of the dungeons. They all stopped in front of the changing stairs and Ron was nowhere in sight. Harry looked all over the place.**

"**Where is he?" Harry asked anxiously.**

"**He's probably waiting for us in front of the room," said Hermione.**

** They ran up the stairs and found Ron standing alone in front of the class room where they will be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron looked annoyed.**

"**How was Divination?" Hermione asked quickly.**

**Ron frowned at her and snarled.**

"**Later," he said to Hermione. "Where is Bill?" Ron asked stretching his neck in search for his older brother.**

"**You can't call him that now, Ron," said Hermione.**

**Ron laughed.**

"**Do you actually expect me to call him: 'Professor Weasley'?" **

**Hermione shrugged.**

"**It's your problem."**

** The crowd of students had gathered in front of the room. Ten minutes had passed and the Professor was nowhere to be seen. Ron scoffed.**

"**Great way to start your first day at work," mumbled Ron.**

** Cat smiled and pointed to the end of the hall. Strutting towards them was Bill. He was wearing an emerald robe with silver writing on it. It looked like hieroglyphics. He passed by the swarm of girls swooning over him and towards Ron, Harry, Hermione and Cat.**

"**Hello there," he said and opened the door. **

** He gestured for the class to enter the room. He went in behind them. All the girls sat in the front with the exception of Cat who sat by herself all the way in the back. Hermione had decided to sit next to Susan Bones in the front right hand corner. Harry and Ron sat in a desk right about the middle of the room and a row ahead of Black.**

"**Hello Students," said Professor Weasley charmingly.**

**The girls sighed.**

"**Hello Professor," chorused all the girls in the front row.**

** Harry heard Catherina scoff behind him. Ron sank into his chair. His cheeks and ears turning slowly red. Neville and Seamus looked at Harry and smiled. Then they looked at Ron who looked up at them. Neville laughed and looked away. Seamus instead gave him a mischievous smile.**

"**Your brother is sooo dreamy!" Piped Seamus in perfect imitation of Lavender Brown who was sitting in front of him.**

**Brown turned around and glared at him. Ron looked at brown appalled. She gaped at Ron.**

"**Well," she said slowly. "He is," Lavender finished and turned quickly towards the front.**

**Ron sank deeper into his seat.**

"**For those who don't know, I am _Professor_ _Weasley_," he said giving Ron the slightest look.**

**Ron gulped and curiously decided to inspect his cuticles.**

"**To those who did know, this will refresh your memory."**

** Professor Weasley continued the class with a small "activity" to get to know the students better. The students had to stand up, state their name, House and a little about themselves. The boys, and Cat, protested loudly but the girls seemed eager to participate.**

"**I'm so glad you are happy to cooperate," said the Professor to the girls.**

"**Cooperate?" Cat said just loud enough for it to carry to Harry and Ron. "Show off more likely."**

** Ron and Harry ventured a look behind them and saw Catherina jiggling her foot in the air. She rose and eyebrow at them. The boys faced the front and laughed quietly. Everyone had taken part of the activity and the usual nervous Neville seemed confident when his turn came. It was Cats turn to introduce herself. She was not happy about it.**

"**Well?" Professor Weasley coaxed. "The little lady in the back," he said smiling.**

**Cat glared at him and leaned back on her chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest.**

"**What is wrong miss? Afraid that you'll let out a little secret of yours?"**

**Cat looked away and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.**

"**I really would like it if you introduced yourself like your classmates did so well."**

** This time he said it in a way that sounded more like a command than a request. She sighed and stood up next to her desk.**

"**My name is Catherina Black," she said emphasizing the last word as she whipped her hair away from her face.**

**Hermione groaned. Cat stared at her.**

"**My house is Gryffindor," she said and remained on foot.**

"**And?" Professor Weasley asked who had sat down on his reclining chair. **

**Cat didn't reply. He crossed his legs and waved a hand.**

"**Miss Black, would you so kindly tell us a little about yourself. What you like, what you don't like."**

"**I don't like stupid questions."**

**Murmuring started among the class and the Professor mouthed an "okay".**

"**Thank you Miss Black, you can sit down now."**

** The bell rang before Cat could sit down again. She quickly picked up her bag and almost ran out of the room. Hermione, Harry and Ron followed slowly. They walked up the changing stairs to the seventh floor. Ron explained to Hermione on the way up that Firenze was the one who was really giving the class not Professor Trelawney. She just sort of stood there.**

"**I heard Professor McGonagall is going to talk to Professor Dumbledore about making her Head of School Activities," said Hermione**

**Ron blinked.**

"**School activities?" Ron asked curiously.**

"**Not Quidditch, Ron. Other things."**

"**Like that Valentine's Day poems with the stupid cupid thing when Lockhart was here?" Harry asked.**

**Hermione nodded as they walked down the seventh floor corridor.**

"**Thank goodness he's not here anymore," said Ron.**

**The trio stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

"**Password?"**

"**Expecto Patronum," answered Hermione.**

** Ron, Harry and Hermione climbed through the portrait and into the welcoming common room. Harry almost laughed. Cat was chasing a yellow cat that was carrying something in his mouth but Harry couldn't get a good look at it since it kept jumping from chair to chair.**

"**Give that back you stupid cat!" Catherina shouted after Crookshanks. **

**Hermione gasped.**

"**I resent that! Do no insult my cat!" Hermione yelled**

** Everyone else found this extremely amusing as they began to circle Cat and Crookshanks. Crookshanks had climbed on top of the fireplace mantel. Catherina looked up and frowned.**

"**You get down here this instant!"**

"**Leave my cat alone!"**

"**Shut up Granger!" Snapped Catherina.**

** Cat grunted and grabbed Crookshanks by the tail, pulling him down. The cat screeched and scratched her. Catherina threw the cat onto the armchair and stuck her arm inside her robe. Her arm was bleeding. Hermione scurried to calm Crookshanks. She gently put him down and stormed towards Cat who was inspecting her wound by the chimney.**

"**You have no right whatsoever to treat Crookshanks like that! Who do you think you are!" Bellowed Hermione.**

** Harry and Ron winced. Catherina sighed. She didn't look up but kept looking at her scratched arm.**

"**I thought we had already cleared that up, Granger. Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you? Besides, it's just a stupid, ugly, smelly cat," Catherina said, emphasizing the last three adjectives, without looking up.**

**Hermione made a little hurt sound and rolled her sleeves up.**

"**That's it Black! That's the final straw!" This time Cat looked up and choked back a laugh.**

** Hermione gave her a determined look. It seemed that sparks were flying from Hermione's hair ends. Cat groaned.**

"**You're kidding right, Granger? You can't possibly take me on," remarked Cat.**

"**We'll see about that!" Hermione curled her fist around Cat's long black hair and pulled hard on it.**

** Cat winced and twisted Hermione's arm, throwing her on her back on the common room's rug.**

"**Now, now, Granger," she said waving her finger at her. "You stop this nonsense. I thought you were a Prefect?"**

** Hermione yelled furiously and speared Cat. She slapped and scratched savagely without thinking. The Gryffindors where cheering them on, while Ron and Harry watched awestruck.**

"**Um, Ron, shouldn't you be doing something about this?" Harry asked without looking away from the fight.**

** Cat had just kicked Hermione in the face. Hermione fell flat on her butt and placed a hand to her nose. She was bleeding. Catherina got up and touched her cheek. Her fingers were stained with blood. She wore a big nasty cut on her cheek.**

"**Now look what you did Granger!" Shouted Cat.**

**She ran her fingers through her now matted hair.**

"**It is one thing to mess with my face but you never, ever mess with my hair and expect to get away with it!" **

**Cat walked up to Hermione and pulled her up by the hair.**

"**I…" stuttered Ron looking from site to side.**

**Neville was standing quietly in a corner wringing his hands.**

"**Neville!" Ron shouted.**

**Neville looked up.**

"**Go get McGonagall!" **

** A sympathetic groan filled the room. Catherina had punched Hermione and was now banging her head against the floor. Hermione poked Cat's eyes.**

"**No!" Yelled Cat and covered her face.**

**Hermione smiled.**

"**What? I can't mess with your eyes either?" Hermione smirked and dragged Cat by the hair up the stairs.**

** Out of nowhere a black cat jumped on Hermione. Hermione fell back and threw the cat off from her. **

"**Hey!" Catherina shouted.**

**She pulled Hermione by the robes and snarled in her face.**

"**Do…not…mess…with…my…CAT!"**

**Harry gasped. Hermione's expression had changed. Anger had been replaced by fear.**

"**Harry!" Hermione cried out.**

**Harry took two steps forward…**

"**You two! Stop it this instant!" Shouted a voice.**

** Everyone looked to where it was coming from and stopped cheering immediately.**

** McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd and pulled Catherina off Hermione by the robe.**

"**Miss Granger! You should be ashamed of yourself! I expected more from you especially based on the fact that you are a prefect! 50 points from Gryffindor."**

"**But…but we don' even have any points yet," protested Hermione slowly getting up from the floor.**

"**Well, then we will have to wait for it to fill up so I can empty it once more then!" The Professor shouted shaking Black by the scruff of the neck unintentionally, or so Harry hoped.**

** Hermione quickly closed her mouth and looked down at her feet embarrassed. McGonagall then turned to Cat shaking her a little bit in the process. Catherina made no effort to stop McGonagall from shaking her.**

"**Black, I should have known," snarled McGonagall through clenched teeth.**

** Catherina looked up at McGonagall with tear filled eyes and then bowed her head. She sniffed and a tear fell down her nose and on the carpet.**

"**And to think I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt," finished Professor McGonagall and let go Cat roughly. **

**Catherina staggered backwards until she bumped into Harry. She turned to look at Harry and walked away from him a bit. McGonagall scowled at her. Catherina bit her lip and hugged her hurt arm miserably.**

"**You two will come with me to Professor Dumbledore's office to determine your faiths while the rest of you," said McGonagall referring to the rest of the Gryffindors in the common room. "Will stay here until it is time for dinner."**

** McGonagall walked out of the portrait hole with Hermione following behind her and Cat squeezed by the arm. Crookshanks was hissing and scratching anyone who tried to get near him and soon he hurried up the steps to the girl's dormitory. Luxor, however, had made himself comfortable in an armchair and refused to let anyone get him off there, even if it meant inflicting bodily harm. Harry and Ron tired of waiting for Hermione and Catherina so they headed off to the Great Hall to have dinner. They sat by themselves waiting for it to be time to eat. The staff table was missing two professors. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Soon the patched up versions of Cat and Hermione walked in through the oak doors with Dumbledore and McGonagall behind them. By this time the whole school had heard of the "biggest cat fight in Hogwarts' History" as it was to be remembered from now on. Cat sat on a corner of the Gryffindor table while Hermione joined Harry and Ron. She carried two bottles and a tube. They said nothing but stared at her meaningfully. She looked up. Her nose was bruised and she had scratches all over her face and neck. Harry also noticed that it was starting to bruise underneath one eye. Her knuckles were red and bleeding.**

"**We have detention for what seems two months. But Black got it worse than me though. It seems like McGonagall doesn't like her very much. I wonder why?" Hermione asked.**

** The boys didn't answer. Harry wasn't sure whether she was being sarcastic or was it a rhetorical question.**

"**What about…being a Prefect?" Ron asked.**

"**Suspended for a week." Hermione sighed.**

"**Well, you don't have to do the rounds for a while. You have more time to study," said Ron trying to cheer her up.**

"**I guess you're right," she said looking down at her empty plate.**

"**Anything broken?" Harry asked.**

**Hermione smiled.**

"**A broken nose but Madam Pomfrey fixed it with some skele-gro. Tastes horrible by the way," Hermione added.**

**Harry smiled. He knew how it tastes too well.**

"**She gave me these," she said pointing at the two bottles and tube. "This one," she said picking up the large bottle. "Is for the pain. And this one," she added picking up the smaller bottle. "Is to help the healing process. And finally this," she said picking up the tube. "You have to put it on the scratches so they won't get infected and so it doesn't leave any marks."**

** Harry nodded and looked over at Cat. She had the same two bottles and tube. Hermione caught Harry staring and rolled her eyes.**

"**Harry, if you're so worried about her why don't you go over," said Hermione testily.**

** Harry frowned and shook his head. To go over to Cat now would be suicide. Either Hermione will kill him for being a traitor or Cat will slaughter him just because she felt like it. Suddenly McGonagall stood up and waited for everyone to pay attention to her.**

"**Students, eat up. Use as many plates, utensils, goblets, etc. as you like. Black would be more than happy to clean them up later for you," she announced and sat back down staring at Black. **

** Catherina stared at her. She reached for the bottle of the liquid pain killer, opened it and gulped down its contents without taking her eyes off McGonagall. Soon the plates were filled with all sorts of delicacies. Ron, Harry and Hermione ate until their hearts were contempt. Harry once in a while glanced guiltily at Cat. She had tied her hair in a ponytail. The cut in her cheek was red and irritated and Madam Pomfrey had bandaged her arm and wrist. She was also wearing a bandage around her neck. Harry looked back at her wrist and noticed that her arm was indeed bandaged but her wrist was wearing what the muggles called a cast. Harry frowned.**

"**How did she hurt her neck? And is that a cast on her wrist?" Harry asked curiously.**

**Hermione shrugged.**

"**I must have banged her head too hard against the wall," she said and smiled. "The cast was weird though," said Hermione frowning. "Madam Pomfrey was going to give her skele-gro but Professor Dumbledore said she was allergic to it, which, by the way, is a very lame excuse. So they put a cast on it."**

"**I didn't know Madam Pomfrey knew any muggle medicine," said Harry skeptically.**

"**She doesn't. Dumbledore did it."**

** Harry nodded. Once they finished having dinner they walked up the changing stairs and into Gryffindor common room. Hermione said good night and disappeared up the steps. Harry and Ron decided to stay downstairs for a while since Ron had to go and do the rounds in a little while.**

"**So what was that about you and Cat," said Ron smiling.**

**Harry looked at him confused.**

"**Hermione said she thought you were kissing," said Ron yawning. "Down in the dungeons, very romantic scenery I might add."**

"**I was not kissing Cat!" Harry yelled.**

**Ron laughed.**

"**Hermione said she _thought_ you were kissing because she didn't see you guys actually kiss. But she said your face was really close to hers," said Ron soothingly.**

**Harry fidgeted in the armchair.**

"**I was just…"Harry started and didn't finish.**

** He couldn't tell him what he saw because he told Cat he wouldn't tell if she did tell him why her eyes did that. _But_ _she_ _didn't_ _tell_ _you_ a voice in his head said. Harry decided not to tell Ron because Cat could still tell him and he didn't want her to think she couldn't trust him.**

"**I was just observing her face," he finished lamely.**

**Ron chuckled and passed a hand over his face before getting up.**

"**You could have observed from far away, mate," said Ron. "You scared her to death is what you did. Harassing her like that," finished Ron laughing.**

**Harry blushed.**

"**What are you implying?" Harry asked suspiciously.**

"**What? You don't like Cat?"**

**Harry thought he died and revived again. **

"**What! NO! Never!"**

**Ron laughed.**

"**Are you sure?" He asked Harry and Harry nodded. "Oh, alright then. Because I think she's cute."**

** Harry frowned. _You_ _think_ _she's_ _what!_ Harry thought loudly in his head and once more cursed Cat in his head.**

"**You do?" Harry asked and Ron nodded. "So…um, what are you going to do about it?"**

"**About what?"**

"**I thought you said she was cute."**

"**She is to me, anyways."**

"**All right, whatever," he said irritated. "What are you going to do about it?"**

**Ron shrugged.**

"**Nothing…yet."**

** Harry frowned deeper and sighed. _What_ _the_ _bloody_ _hell_ _are_ _you_ _talking_ _about_ _Ron?_**

** Ron started walking towards the portrait and in climbed in Cat. She stared at Ron and Harry startled.**

"**Hey Cat," said Ron charmingly. "Where were you?"**

**Cat touched her injured cheek gently and winced.**

"**Washing your saliva off the forks," she murmured pulling out a tube from the front pocket of her jeans.**

**Ron shrugged and passed by Cat.**

"**I'm off, Harry. See you later," Ron said and started to walk away but turned around. "Are you sure you don't like her?"**

** Harry frowned and looked at Catherina up and down. All the way from the first black curl on her pretty little head all the way down to the pointy ends of her boots.**

**Catherina raised an eyebrow at Harry and smirked.**

"**Take a picture Potter, it lasts longer."**

** Ron chuckled. Harry scowled and plucked the tube of disinfectant from Cat's wrinkly hands.**

"**I'm sure, damn it," he said loudly still scowling.**

**Catherina raised her eyebrows.**

"**No need to curse, Potter."**

** Ron laughed and left, still laughing. Harry squeezed a little of the ointment into his finger on the right hand. Using the left hand, he lifted Cat's face gently upwards. He softly started putting the ointment on her scratch.**

"**This…looks disgusting," he said still smearing the ointment evenly. "And your fingers are wrinkly."**

**Cat scoffed.**

"**I was washing the dishes and I had to put my hands in that smelly, soapy yet greasy water. Then I had to wash my hands for like twenty minutes to get the smell of food out of them. Smell?" She said putting her hands on Harry's nose.**

**Harry could smell the scent of detergent on them. **

"**I smell, now get your hands off my face," he said squeezing her face a little. **

"**I shouldn't listen to you since you didn't listen to me when I asked you to do the same thing," she said now rubbing Harry's temples.**

"**You didn't answer me by the way," he said finally finishing putting on the ointment on Cat's cut.**

"**And I'm not answering you," she said still holding his face, fingers still now.**

**Harry frowned and pried her hands off his face and held them.**

"**Why the bloody hell not!" He shouted shaking her a little bit since he had been a little angry and was holding her hands still.**

** Cat looked at him calmly and tipped her head backwards a little to look him in the eye.**

"**Like I said, no need to curse," she said softly. "I might tell you later, Harry," she said and slipped her hands out of Harry's.**

** She started heading for the stairs and Harry grabbed her by the waist and pushed her gently on the armchair. Harry looked down at her. Her face flushed red, defenseless underneath him… _What_ _is_ _wrong_ _with_ _me?_ _I'm_ _turning_ _into_ _a_ _pervert_, Harry thought. He shook his head.**

"**Oh no, you don't Black," he said kneeling down in front of her. "Tell me."**

** Cat leaned forward. Harry stopped breathing and thought that Cat was going to kiss him.**

"**No," she whispered and then leaned back on the armchair.**

**He cursed out loud. Then he cursed at Cat in his head.**

"**No need to curse," she said. "No fair though," she said pouting trying to push past Harry but he wouldn't even let her get up from the armchair. "I can't even run away," she complained.**

**Harry smiled. **

"**That is the benefit that we, big people get," said Harry.**

**Cat smiled and shook her head.**

"**You're not bigger than me," she said.**

"**I am bigger. I'm much taller."**

**Catherina nodded.**

"**True. But that's the only thing you have that is bigger than what I have."**

"**Oh yeah?" Harry asked. "Like what?"**

"**Well, for one, my brain is much bigger than yours. My vocabulary is much, much, much larger than yours. And," she said glancing at Harry's zipper.**

** Harry looked down afraid that his fly was open but it wasn't. He looked back up and frowned at Catherina. What was she thinking?**

"**My pinky is much larger than your…"**

"**Will you two shut up!" Shouted Hermione from the stairs. **

** She had made her way down silently. She saw Harry standing in front of Cat and frowned and yawned.**

"**Are you sure you two don't like each other?" She asked dubiously.**

**Harry shook his head appalled. Cat just shrugged.**

"**No! I don't! I don't like Cat! No way!" Harry shouted in one breath.**

** Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at Cat. Cat shrugged from the armchair.**

"**Is it true?" Hermione asked Catherina.**

**Cat shrugged and stood up from the armchair.**

"**How should I know? But one day Harry," she said walking towards Hermione and then turning around. "You will meet a girl who will astonish you, amaze you, flabbergast you, stun and render you speechless. She will make you stagger at her feet dumbfounded and dazed. She, I promise, will take the wind out of your sails. And I just hope I'm there to see it happen."**

** Cat walked up the stairs with Hermione close behind her. Harry remained standing there, thinking about the words that Cat had told him. He was definitely a lot of things right now. He was astonished, amazed, flabbergasted, stunned and rendered speechless. He was also staggering, dumbfounded and dazed. But much to Harry's relief he still felt that she hadn't taken the wind out of his sails. He hoped it didn't happen any time soon. Harry then noticed something in the corner of the room. He walked towards it and picked it up. It was a silvery necklace but it felt like liquid as it fell through his fingers. Harry bent over to pick it up again. Harry guessed it must have held a pendant of some sort. He stuffed it in his pocket and went up to sleep. Harry changed to his pajamas and got into bed. Harry spent the next month dealing with Double Advanced Potions. Incredibly it wasn't as hard as it used to be. Apparently, Snape had found a new victim. And the victim's name was Black. He enjoyed picking at her every flaw: If she stirred the potion too hard, too slow, too fast, too soft. **

"**Must you make your wrist flick like that while you stir, Miss Black?" He asked her with a fake smile.**

**She looked up at him.**

"**Will it make a difference?" She said through clenched teeth. **

** The bell rang and Malfoy started getting up without cleaning up his mess. Cat glared at him. She knew what was going to happen.**

"**Professor, I need to hurry towards my next class, can Black get my cauldron?" Malfoy asked Snape.**

**Snape looked up and smiled. **

"**Of course she will," he said as Malfoy walked out the door, not before he glared at Harry.**

**Hermione tugged on his robe.**

"**We're going to be late for class, Harry," she said.**

**Harry shrugged her off.**

"**Just hang on a second," Harry said. "It won't take her long."**

**They waited for Cat by the door.**

"**Black, clean up Malfoy's mess and don't forget to clean up yours too," Snape said without looking up from the latest assignment on dangerous potions Cat had spent a whole week working on. **

** Catherina sighed. No matter how perfect she wrote that essay he will find something wrong with it. She had resigned herself to be less than average in the class. Waiting any minute now to be kicked out for being unable to "keep up" with the rest of the classmates.**

"**That is if you don't want points taken off," finished Snape. **

** Cat pulled out her wand and quickly emptied both cauldrons. She smiled. Snape could criticize her in Potions all he wanted, although she did very well, even Hermione had admitted it. But there was one thing she was good at and no one could take it away from her and it was Charms and Spells. Cat had some mean wand maneuvers only to be compared to those of Dumbledore. She quickly walked up to Hermione, Ron and Harry.**

"**Let's go," she said.**

"**Oh, Black," called out Snape.**

**Cat turned around.**

"**That will be ten points from Gryffindor."**

** Cat rolled her eyes and sighed. Her bottom lip quivered. Harry put his hand on her shoulder even though he felt like using that hand and shoving it up Snape's…**

"**I said no magic, and you used magic," fibbed Snape.**

"**No, you didn't," said Catherina softly, her bottom lip quivered again.**

**Ron was turning red and his hands had turned into fists.**

"**Oh, well, that's too bad," he said smiling.**

**Cat looked away and walked out of the room. Hermione walked up to Cat.**

"**Hey! Don't worry Cat," said Hermione comforting her. "No one blames you."**

** Cat stopped in her tracks and looked up at Hermione, Ron and Harry. Her eyes were full to the brim with tears. She tried to blink them back but she failed. Tears started streaming down her face.**

"**Oh really, Hermione? Are you sure? Because that's not what Lavender said during Advanced Transfiguration," she said her voice quaking.**

**Hermione frowned.**

"**And what exactly did Brown say?"**

"**She said that if we lost the House Cup this year it would be my fault and that I will break the streak. She also said I should throw myself in the lake, that at least there no one would be able to see me and that was good because the Professors couldn't take points off because of me and that that way at least people didn't had to look at me," said Cat very quickly through tears and sobs. "All that was, of course, before she called me an ugly freak among other things."**

** Harry offered her a handkerchief. She stared at it and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her sweater. Harry scoffed.**

"**I try to be nice to you and all you ever do is act weird," he said frowning at her but put his arm around her anyways.**

"**Come on," Ron said kissing her on the forehead. "Lavender's own shadow can't stand her."**

** They shared a laugh and then headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. Catherina and Hermione waved good-bye to Harry and Ron and went to Lunch Detention. Most of the time they had to go and shine the trophies in the Trophy Room. But sometimes they had to clean the cauldrons and the dungeons. And if McGonagall was in a particularly bad mood she would make them do extra homework along with the usual one. "That way you don't have to do detention," she would say. Hermione would do the work without protest but Cat would immediately start cursing in Italian and Spanish under her breath, costing Gryffindor five points every time. Sometimes they not only had to serve detention during lunch but before dinner. This caused Catherina to go on a twitching rampage. Harry pitied the fool who tried to go near her during this time. They will usually leave the room they entered with a flying jar after them and some nasty parting words. September passed and the chilly month of October arrived. Hagrid had already begun growing his famous pumpkin patch. Every year Hagrid would choose the biggest pumpkins and carve them to decorate the Great Hall during Halloween. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cat where eating dinner when Katie Bell walked towards Harry.**

"**Hello Harry!" She said excitedly.**

"**Hey," answered Harry.**

"**Look, I'm Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and we absolutely have to start practicing immediately but I still haven't found two chasers that we are missing. I hadn't come to you before because I didn't want to bother you but if you and Ron know anyone just tell me. Ginny said she wanted to try for chaser which is good because now we can have you back as seeker."**

"**So we are missing a chaser?" Ron asked. **

**Katie Bell nodded.**

"**I'm thinking of having some try-outs soon. But I have to ask for the Quidditch pitch. I'll tell you when it is," she said and walked away.**

"**Alright!" Exclaimed Ron excitedly. "Quidditch."**

** He stuffed a spoonful of garlic-mashed potatoes in his mouth. Hermione glared at him and shook her head. Hermione had long given up on Ron. Her efforts to teach Ron some table manners had failed miserably. Harry thought that Ron refused to agree with her on purpose, not that he could explain why. But then a mischievous smile crept on Hermione's face. She looked at Harry and turned to Cat who was eating some Treacle Pudding.**

"**Did you hear that, Cat? The Gryffindor Quidditch team needs a new chaser," said Hermione innocently.**

**Cat nodded.**

"**I am not deaf," muttered Cat looking towards the staff table.**

**Professor Snape was walking towards her. Black grimaced and pretended not to notice.**

"**Sometimes it seems like you are. How convenient for you to go temporarily deaf. For instance, when I told you that Professor McGonagall said you should help me clean the trophies you completely ignored me and wished me good luck on getting them all shiny…" Hermione continued to rant about the times Cat had conveniently ignored one person or the other. **

** Catherina rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she looked up and saw who was looking down at her and sighed again.**

"**That will be ten points off Gryffindor, Black," Snape said loudly.**

**Everyone on the Gryffindor table now turned their attention towards Snape and then glared at Black.**

"**I'm not even going to ask you why you're decking ten points off Gryffindor," murmured Catherina.**

"**You should."**

**Cat sighed.**

"**What did I do now?"**

"**You left all the periods out of your last essay just to spite me."**

"**I did what!"**

"**You heard me."**

"**I did not!"**

"**Are you calling me a liar, Miss Black?"**

"**No Professor, it's just that I wouldn't do that. I always make sure that every comma and period is where they should be. Hermione checked over it and said it was perfect and you know how obsessive she is, especially over grammar."**

"**Then you _are_ calling me a liar."**

"**No Professor, I just…"**

"**That's ten points, Black and no excuses."**

** Cat sighed and nodded. By this time the whole Gryffindor table was throwing mean looks at Cat. They were also calling her names: "Stupid Freak!", "loser" and "The murderer's daughter."**

"**Black!" Shouted McGonagall from the staff table.**

**She had noticed Snape walking from the Gryffindor table towards her.**

"**Are you costing us more points!" She roared.**

** Snape said something to McGonagall. McGonagall turned towards Cat looking furious.**

"**Add another week of Detention, Black! You'll be cleaning cauldrons until Christmas!"**

** Cat looked down at the table and started tapping her fork against it. Harry looked at her sympathetically. She frowned sadly and hid her face behind her hands. Harry looked behind him and glared at Snape. Harry was lucky he didn't notice because he was sure he wouldn't hesitate to take more points away. Hermione was still talking. She was the only one who didn't notice anything.**

"**Like now…I know you weren't paying attention."**

** Catherina gave Hermione a "ya think?" look and pushed the plate away from her.**

"**Get to the point, Hermione. Or am I supposed to guess what you were getting at with that 'Did you hear that?' charade?" **

**It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.**

"**What I was getting at, as you so articulately pointed out, is that maybe you should try out for the position."**

** Catherina scoffed and Ron and Harry swallowed hard. Cat showed no interest for Quidditch but if she decided to try out for the position of Chaser and if she was good and got it there was nothing they could do to stop her. Cat was extremely determined person as she had proved to Professor Snape many times. He had decided to make Cat's life a living hell but Cat in the other hand had decided not to let him see her misery so whenever he would pick on her for doing something wrong she would put her bravest face and say absolutely nothing at all…unless it was necessary.**

"**What makes you think I play Quidditch?" Cat smirked.**

"**I saw you looking at the brooms in Diagon Alley," said Hermione smartly.**

**Black swallowed and whipped her hair away from her face and raised an eyebrow as to say "So?"**

"**And I saw you walk into the store and ask the clerk something. Probably the prices about the brooms, if I am brave enough to infer."**

"**That proves nothing. I could have been planning to buy it as a present."**

"**For whom?"**

** Catherina glared at Hermione and said nothing. Hermione wore a triumphant smile.**

"**So do you play Quidditch or not?"**

"**That's none of your business."**

"**Fine. McGonagall would do anything to keep the Cup in her office. She has become quite fond of it over the years. McGonagall might even consider waving a certain person's detentions so that certain person can have more time to practice," added Hermione.**

** Cat looked at Hermione in mild surprise but that look soon vanished from her complexion. Black's eyes shined briefly with excitement then turned their usual dull and unrevealing selves. She looked at Harry and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but Harry cut her off.**

"**I'll tell you when the try-outs take place," said Harry.**

**Ron made a low scared noise and looked from Harry to Cat nervously. Then he decided it was best to glare at Hermione.**

"**What?" Hermione asked.**

"**This is all your fault," accused Ron.**

"**My fault! She has a free will you know!"**

"**But you planted the idea into her head!" Ron continued to bicker.**

**Black once more rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.**

"**Great," she said to Harry. "It's another episode of: 'As Hogwarts Turns," finished Cat with utmost seriousness.**

** Harry could not help but laugh. Yes, entertaining indeed. Suddenly Dumbledore got up from his chair and waited for everyone to quiet down.**

"**I would like to make an announcement. As you know, Hogwarts hasn't had many activities. Well, ones that take place inside the castle anyways. But since the trips to Hogsmeade have been cancelled I thought it would be good to have a little fun of our own. So I have appointed Professor Trelawney, Head of School Activities," Dumbledore said.**

**Everyone clapped and Lavender and Parvati cheered.**

"**Professor Trelawney has informed me she has plans on making a Halloween Ball of some sort and those who are interested in helping are to contact her or me. Thank you and goodnight. It's about time you head towards your dormitories," finished Dumbledore.**

**The students got up and started talking about the dance.**

"**A Ball?" Ron asked nervously. "You know what this means, right?" Ron asked Harry.**

**Harry nodded as Cat walked besides him. Hermione was walking beside Ron.**

"**More asking girls to the dances," muttered Harry miserably.**

** Harry and the rest of the gang reached their dormitories. He changed before getting into bed. Soon he found himself in another Quidditch-themed dream. He was once more riding the broom with Ginny but he noticed Cat flying underneath them with the Quaffle and his Firebolt riding parallel to her, sending all the other Chasers from the Ravenclaw team (don't ask him why it was Ravenclaw and not another, he has no idea) away from her and giving her a clear path to the goals. Cat scored and everyone cheered. Harry jumped from the broom and continued to fall until he woke.**

**He woke up to see Ron standing in front of him with a panicked look on his face.**

"**Harry…" whispered Ron. "Sorry to wake you but…" **

** Harry groaned and pushed himself up with his elbows. He reached over the bed to grab his glasses that were on top of the night table. Harry put on his glasses and stared at Ron.**

"**What?" Harry said shaking his head.**

** He looked past Ron and there stood Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.**

"**Wake up, Potter," snarled Snape.**

**Harry didn't bother to point out that he already was up and there was, like Cat would say: "No need to shout."**

"**Come on, quickly," hurried McGonagall helping Harry get on his feet.**

** Ron and Harry followed the Professors to the Great Hall where all the students at Hogwarts were either already laying inside their sleeping bags or sitting on top of them whispering nervously amongst themselves. McGonagall pointed to Harry his sleeping bag. Hermione was sitting on hers looking eager. Harry and Ron walked up to Hermione.**

"**What's going on?" Harry asked shakily. **

**Surely it couldn't be that bad. Whatever it was that was going on…**

"**I'm not sure but…looks like," Hermione didn't finish her sentence as a cold wind swept over them.**

** Harry shivered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up at the enchanted ceiling. Grey and murderous-looking clouds circled in the pitch-black sky. Not a star in sight.**

"**It's enchanted to resemble the sky outside," said Hermione sadly.**

** Ron and Harry looked at each other, expecting an explanation from Hermione any time soon.**

"**It was supposed to be a clear sky tonight, or so said Professor Sinistra."**

**Harry nodded. But he still had no idea why this caused sadness in Hermione.**

"**Something's coming Harry. I can feel it."**

** Harry felt a sense of despair wash over him. He knew sooner or later a war between good and evil was going to erupt but he didn't expect it to happen so soon. Harry especially didn't think that being at Hogwarts, he would be in danger. _Guess,_ _I_ _was_ _wrong_, he thought. Ron frowned. His eyes skirted above the sleepy heads in the Hall.**

"**Where is Cat?" Ron asked.**

** Hermione shook her head. She seemed to be in shock. _I_ _guess_ _she_ _is_ _not_ _the_ _only_ _one_ _who_ _though_ _she would be safe here, at_ _Hogwarts_. And, as if Ron called her by will alone, walked Cat towards them, still in her pajamas. The trio looked at her with eager faces. Catherina tried to smile as if to hide her wariness and cheer them up at the same time. But Hermione shook her head and demanded to know what was going on. Cat looked at them sadly and looked back at the staff table, finally back at the trio.**

"**You have to swear that what I tell you three, now and here, in confidence that you will not repeat to anyone else. Not a soul!" Cat pleaded.**

**The friends nodded. Cat sighed and bit her lip.**

"**Hermione, I know you already figured out that the war already started. One of our sources has informed us that there is an army on their way…" she said and looked at them trying to read the expression on their faces. "Here, to Hogwarts," Catherina finished.**

**Hermione looked at Ron terrified. Harry swallowed and looked up at Black.**

"**What kind of an army?" Harry asked.**

"**We don't know."**

"**We?" Harry asked.**

** He was beginning to become curious at how she continued to use this pronoun. Cat shook her head.**

"**That's all the information you're getting…for now."**

**Black looked down at the sleeping bags.**

"**Time to sleep."**

** She waited for the friends to make themselves comfortable in the purple sleeping bags. Crookshanks had made his way down to the Great Hall to Hermione's delight. He now lied curled in a ball next to Hermione, purring. Harry frowned and looked up at Catherina.**

"**Where's Luxor?" He asked her.**

** Black shrugged and sat crossed legged in front of Ron. He had quickly fallen asleep and was breathing deeply and slowly in a steady rhythm. Harry stared at Cat. She bent her head down and her hair fell forward covering her face. He frowned. She had straightened it again. He liked that it looked longer straight than it did when it was curly. But he still liked it better curly. He reached out and played with a strand of her onyx colored hair between his fingers. She jumped and looked at him in surprise. She then sighed and stared at her bare feet. Cat then looked at him tilting her head. Catherina gently tugged her hair from Harry's fingers.**

"**Goodnight Harry," she said.**

** Harry took this as a command to go to sleep so he crawled inside the sleeping bag and turned to look at Cat who was sitting in a Lotus position with her eyes closed. Harry guessed she was meditating. She opened her eyes and looked straight at Harry. Harry held eye contact with her until she blinked.**

"**Don't worry. It won't happen."**

** Harry wasn't sure what she was talking about but felt immediately calm. He lay back down on the sleeping bag, curling his arm underneath his head. Harry fell asleep watching Cat traced the silver moon and stars on the deep purple sleeping bag with her finger. Harry woke up with a start. The sun was rising and a nervous buzz filled the room. Harry instinctively looked for Hermione and Ron who, like Harry, had woken up frightened. Catherina came running at them and dragged them towards the Astronomy Tower. There they had a full view of the Grounds. Harry gasped. An eerie mist covered the ground and a sense of dread and total misery came over him. Cat shivered and snuck underneath Harry's arm. Harry lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder. Harry felt that a Dementor was near. He felt that along with a sudden darkness. Cat pointed towards the shadows making their way slowly towards the castle.**

"**Dementors," whispered Hermione shivering.**

"**I see…but what can we do about it?" Harry asked.**

**Cat pulled away from Harry. She shifted her weight and started to fidget.**

"**Well, any ideas?" Catherina asked sheepishly.**

**Harry blinked. Catherina Black was asking him for help? The end _is_ near.**

"**You don't mean…us go out there and…"**

"**We need all the help we can get," said a familiar voice from behind them.**

**Harry spun around and saw a shaggy haired man looking sullen and serious.**

"**Lupin!" Cat shouted and made her way past Harry towards Lupin.**

**They shook hands.**

"**I'm so glad you're here. And if I can get these three to help…"**

**She stopped as she saw the shocked faces looking at her including Lupin's.**

"**And convince Dumbledore to let them help. I think I have a plan," she said with a half smile.**

** She turned towards the trio expecting an answer. Her eyes were sparkling. Harry's heart started beating a little quicker than it already was when he looked at Cat.**

"**We'll do it," they said in unison.**

** Cat smiled as she jumped up and down more for warmth than out of joy. Then she clapped once.**

"**Good. Now here's the plan…"**

** Harry looked off into the distance nervously. He passed his hand through his black hair and sighed. Harry nudged Cat and looked down at her.**

"**Are you sure about this," he said.**

** Cat nodded as she tied her long black hair in a ponytail high on her head. She was wearing a black turtleneck that fitted her smugly and black stretchy pants. Harry smiled. _So_ _much for not being noticed_, he thought. Hermione had opted for faded blue jeans and a gray V-neck sweater. Ginny came up running towards them carrying a broom which she handed to Cat. Catherina looked at it and threw it in the air, catching it on its way back down.**

"**Isn't there a…faster one?" Black asked twirling the broom around a bit.**

**Ginny sighed and shook her head. Catherina smiled broadly at everyone.**

"**This will do. Ok guys huddle."**

** Catherina had put Lupin in charge of The Order and had decided that she would lead the "juniors" as Hermione wanted her to call them. Ron had mentioned Dumbledore's Army but they weren't all here. Cat had told Ginny she couldn't be in the field, which had made her upset. But Black was firm. "I am responsible for you and I can't promise anyone you won't get hurt. So you will stay here. Do you understand?" She had told Ginny. Ginny nodded weakly.**

"**Let's go over Plan Stag."**

** Ginny chuckled at this. Cat smiled at her. She was the only one keeping a sense of humor.**

"**Hermione you will be where?"**

** Catherina made a complicated swish and flick of her wand and conjured a 3D model of the Hogwarts Grounds.**

"**Hagrid's," answered Granger quickly pointing at the spot where she would be with her wand.**

**A yellow dot appeared where her wand touched the model.**

"**Ron, you will be where and with whom?"**

"**I will be near the greenhouses with Neville," answered Ron looking at Longbottom who sighed at the mention of his name. **

** Both boys pointed with their wands and two spots appeared: An orange one and a green one, side by side.**

"**Harry, where would you be dear?" Catherina asked with a half smile.**

** Harry felt like scowling and punching her in the nose but all that came out was an embarrassed smile.**

"**Right by the lake, waiting for you," he said lifting his glasses with his finger. **

** Cat nodded and looked over at Lupin. The Order had their brooms and was about to take off. She looked off into the mist then looked down at her feet with her eyes closed. Cat sucked her teeth and poked the model twice in two different places. A blue dot appeared by the lake and a purple one kept flying all over the place back and forth. Finally, she looked up.**

"**Go."**

** They all ran to their positions. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville ran down the steps while Ginny got left behind. Once they reached the outside Hermione ran off towards Hagrid's hut and Ron and Neville towards the greenhouses. Harry started to head off slowly through the mist. He couldn't see well. The mist fogged his glasses. He took them off and pointed his wand at them.**

"**_Impervius_," he muttered underneath his breath.**

** Hopefully that will help. He put them back on. His glasses weren't fogged anymore but he still couldn't see three feet ahead of him in the deepening mist.**

"**_Lumos_," he muttered.**

** He wasn't feeling all too sure about this. The tiny light might give his position away but he couldn't see where he was going otherwise so he decided to take the risk.**

"**Turn it off," whispered a voice.**

** He jumped and pointed his wand at the shadowy figure in front of him. Harry could hear his heart beating in his ears. The figure took a couple of steps towards. She took the wand from him.**

"**_Nox_," she whispered.**

** The light turned off and she handed the wand back to him. Harry just stared, his heart racing out of control now.**

"**Cat," he wheezed. "I didn't…"**

"**If you couldn't find your way you should have tried the four point spell. The lake is to the east," she finished.**

** Cat straddled the broom and flew away. Harry took Cat's advice and soon found his way to the lake. He was cold and shivering. Harry cursed at Cat in his head, afraid he might be heard. And not by Cat. Then it started. He could hear the shouting and flashes of color from far away. The mist soon started to lift and finally Harry could see. Hundreds of Dementors were all over the grounds. He could see the members of the Order zooming around shouting and fighting off three Dementors at a time. A silver haired witch had fallen off the broom losing her wand in the process. The Dementor slowly crept forward. She wouldn't move. She couldn't. Harry tried to move but felt immobilized by fear. The Dementor drew its hood back, ready to kiss her.**

"**_Expecto_ _Patronum_!" Shouted a voice.**

** A silver dragon flew at the Dementor. Spitting gray flames at his victim. The Dementor shrieked and disappeared. Catherina quickly got off her broom and ran. She picked up the witch from the ground.**

"**_Accio_," she shouted.**

** Her broom flew towards her. She mounted it and helped the witch get on it too. Black flew towards Harry.**

"**Here, keep an eye on her."**

** Without anything further she proceeded to fly around shouting orders and fighting Dementors. Some were retreating but Harry was beginning to notice something the others hadn't or wished not to notice. The Dementors were slowly pushing them back towards the castle. The witch that was by Harry's side trembling was Emmeline Vance. Harry looked up at the sound of a crash. A broom had connected with the ground and out of the rumble came out a tiny figure holding her head with one hand and her wand with the other. She fixed her ponytail and cursed in Italian. She flicked her wand a few times and ran towards Harry.**

"**Castle!" She shouted. " Now!"**

** Harry didn't even stop to agree. He ran as fast as he could, dragging Emmeline with him. He tripped and found himself face to face with a Dementor. He couldn't scream even though he tried.**

"**_Expecto_ _Patronum_," he muttered.**

** A small wisp of smoke came out of his wand. He tried to conjure up happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Images of Hermione and Ron smiling popped into his head. Then he could see himself riding his Firebolt; playing Quidditch once more…the wind slapping his face and robes. Cat looking up at him calmly and telling him: "No need to shout, Potter." Harry smiled.**

"**_Expecto Patronum_!" He shouted and a fully developed Patronus with the shape of a Stag went charging towards the Dementor.**

** The stag lifted the Dementor into the air with a cry of victory. Then, the Stag came around and ran right through the Dementor again. Then it disappeared, taking the Dementor along with it. Harry lifted his fist in victory. He then proceeded to drag Vance with him towards the castle. Hermione came running at him. She looked at him once and placed one arm underneath Emmeline. Together they managed to reach the castle. They looked back and could see The Order trying to fight off the Dementors.**

"**Did she say in front of the castle or inside the castle?" Hermione asked breathlessly.**

**Harry shrugged. He couldn't see Cat anywhere. What if she was hurt?**

"**She said: 'castle'," said Neville who appeared next to them. Ron was panting. **

"**Dementors…bad!" Ron shouted.**

**Harry scratched his head.**

"**I think she should go inside," ordered a voice from above.**

**_No_ _way_, thought Harry. _God?_ _Now_ _of_ _all_ _times!_ _Harry_ _looked_ _up_ _and_ _sighed_.**

"**It's you!" Harry announced looking up at Black.**

"**No kidding. Who do you think it was? The Angel of Death? Get her inside."**

**They followed her orders. As usual. **

"**That was fast," Cat said as they came out once more.**

"**Well, Ron here decided to just dump her on the stairs!" Hermione said glaring at Ron.**

"**Vance will be fine. She's a tough old hag," said Black staring pointedly at Ron and Hermione.**

** She got off her broom and limped towards them. Hermione gasped. Harry walked towards her and put his arm around her to help her walk.**

"**You're hurt," Harry said as a matter of fact.**

"**I just twisted it. Don't worry. I'm fine."**

** The members of The Order were surrounding the front door. Lupin looked panicked.**

"**Ok, now what?" He asked at no one in specific.**

** Catherina sighed and lifted her hand to her forehead. She looked exhausted. Her hair was all over the place and her face was dirty and scratched. Harry noticed she was bleeding from her head. He was careful not to point it out. If there was one thing that Black hated was a person telling her she was hurt.**

"**Well, how many of them left?" Cat asked.**

"**About…fifteen or twenty to say the least."**

**She nodded contempt.**

"**We can finish them, we just need to round them up near the lake," she finished fixing her sweater.**

** Her robe was all torn and muddy. Everyone turned to her expecting to hear the explanation of her plan. **

"**Ok, we're going to round them up and corner them at the lake."**

** Everyone nodded and started to walk towards the Dementors, flicking and swishing their wands casting spells. Not necessarily to get rid of them. Hermione walked up to Black.**

"**You don't have a plan, do you?" Granger asked.**

**Catherina looked at her up and down and smiled weakly.**

"**I'm kind of…winging it," said Cat spreading her arms.**

**Hermione just looked at Harry as if to say: "Is she mad!"**

"**My thoughts exactly," whispered Harry to Hermione.**

**Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry followed Cat towards the Dementors.**

"**_Expecto Patronum_!" Neville shouted, pointing his wand at the closing Dementor.**

** A gray figure came out of his wand. It made an echoing cry and speared the Dementor with its long spiraled tusk. The Dementor shrieked and disappeared. Neville's Patronus swam around him, singing in echoes. Harry was shocked. He looked around and noticed everyone else was too, with the exception of Catherina of course.**

"**What was that?" Ron asked his voice quivering.**

"**A narwhal," answered Cat.**

"**A what?"**

"**It's a whale, Ronald! Let's go," shouted Hermione.**

** They hurried off towards the lake chasing after the Dementors that they had come across. Finally, The Order and the "Juniors" were standing side by side. The Dementors were in front of them by the lake's banks.**

"**Ok, Black. Now what?" Lupin asked without taking his eyes or his wand for that matter, off the Dementors.**

"**Ok, on the count of three…" She said.**

"**On the count of three what!" Hermione asked scared.**

**Cat glared at her.**

"**On the count of three I want you all to conjure a fully developed Patronus," she added.**

** Lupin nodded in agreement. The Order seemed calmed and relaxed but the others did not. Ron and Neville became incredibly pale. Hermione bit her lower lip and Harry stared at Cat hard.**

"**This was your brilliant plan?" Harry asked.**

"**I never said I had a plan and I never said it was brilliant. Besides, we have them cornered. This should be easy. Ok, one…two…three!" As Catherina shouted these words, a chorus of voices shouted: "_Expecto Patronum_!" later joined by Cat's own. And soon silvery figures of animals and beasts where attacking the Dementors. Eliminating them one by one. Harry lowered his wand and continued to pant. Soon the mist cleared and there was none. All gone. There they stood. Alone by the lake. The Order and the "juniors" had won. Lupin smiled and hugged Cat.**

"**You are definitely your mother's daughter!" Remus exclaimed.**

** Black said nothing and continued to gaze over the lake looking uneasy. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville cheered playfully. The Order just stared at them for a while but soon laughed and joined the celebration. Cat shook her head and smiled sadly.**

"**We have won the battle…but not the war," she said sternly and slowly.**

**They all stopped cheering. Harry turned around and smiled at Cat teasingly.**

"**Party Pooper," he muttered.**

** Catherina frowned and stuck out her tongue playfully. She continued to limp towards the castle. Harry ran after her and placed her arm over his shoulder. The rest followed them. Hermione and Ron walked in silence behind Harry, Cat and Neville.**

"**So Cat, what do you think about my Patronus?" Neville asked.**

**Black stopped in her tracks dragging Harry with her to take a good look at him.**

"**Longbottom, it was a narwhal," she said tonelessly.**

"**I know…I mean what? Any other thoughts?" **

**Cat took a few seconds before answering.**

"**It had a very long tusk," she added with a smile.**

** Neville went pale then scarlet. Black chuckled softly and continued to head towards the castle leaving Neville and Harry to eat her dust.**


	7. The Wind of His Sails

**Disclaimer: All characters except Catherina Black belong to J.K. Rowling. All objects and places that are familiar also belong to her. XD**

**Author's Comments: TheUnknown Weasley: Cat is 16 years old so her chances with Bill are slim...XD. But I must admit I would have a crush on him too...who can resist his sexy orangey hair?**

**Chapter Seven: The Wind of His Sails**

**By the time The Order and the "juniors" made it in to the castle, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore were there to greet them. But there was also someone they weren't expecting, The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Dumbledore was smiling and he nodded at The Order. The members grabbed their brooms and started heading out the Oak Doors again. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville and Cat stood there staring back at them. Hermione's hair was a bushy mess (bushier than usual). Ron had a cut lip. Harry was filthy and pale. Madam Pomfrey went crazy at the sight of Cat's messiness.**

"**Poor child," she crooned soothing Cat's head.**

**Black winced and cursed colorfully. Harry smiled.**

"**Now, now Black. You will have to come with me."**

"**Not yet," said Fudge.**

**Cat looked up and frowned. Harry had a feeling that Catherina and the Minister had met before and it hadn't been a friendly gathering.**

"**Black," he said looking down at her with his nose sticking up in the air.**

**Black raised an eyebrow and tried to stand up as straight as her beat up body would let her. She flicked the strand of hair that was in her face away. Cat took a deep breath and winced.**

"**Fudge," she said using the same expression and tone as he did.**

**Fudge grunted.**

"**Very funny Black. May I say that even though, Professor Dumbledore here seems to be more than pleased by your performance, I however am not. I am not indeed. You took too many chances not to mention you recruiting the aide of students! I highly doubt they would have agreed in their right state of mind."**

**Catherina rolled her eyes and sighed.**

"**I asked for their assistance and they agreed. It was totally voluntarily. I did not force them or played games with them if that is what you are implying," Cat said coolly.**

**Fudge walked up to her and leaned his face down at hers.**

"**I am not impressed, Black. I wasn't with your mother and neither am I with you. I am watching you like a Hawk. You see Black?" He said breathing on her face.**

**Cat grimaced.**

"**Need a mint, sir?"**

**Fudge turned red.**

"**One mistake, Black. You slip up just once. And you're mine, understood? _You_ _belong to me_!" He shouted.**

**Catherina didn't even flinch. He walked past her and nodded at Professor Dumbledore. He left. As soon as the door closed Cat collapsed on Harry. Madam Pomfrey let out a squeal. Harry steadied Cat and looked down at her worried.**

"**Cat?" He asked softly.**

**Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him weakly.**

"**Come on, Miss Black," said Madam Pomfrey recruiting Neville's aide. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing."**

**Black looked back at Dumbledore and he nodded at her reassuringly.**

"**We will talk later, Cat."**

**Dumbledore sighed as Cat was being carried up the stairs. He smiled at the trio.**

"**You three: follow me."**

**The friends followed Dumbledore up the stairs and into his office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and beckoned them to take a seat. Dumbledore closed his eyes for what seemed forever. Ron had even whispered that maybe he was asleep but then he opened his eyes to look at them. He cleared his throat. Harry thought he looked tired and sad. _Poor_ _Professor_, thought Harry.**

"**Catherina," he said with a sigh. "Isn't like anyone you three have ever met. And no, Miss Granger, I highly doubt you read it in a book. At least not in one that could be available to you. She is special. Some may agree that she is blessed. Most do," he said, and then chuckled.**

"**She, however, thinks otherwise. But that is another story. You see Cat works for the Ministry," he said. "Whether by her own will or because of an obligation only she knows. That is why she was in charge of the battle today. Fudge's orders. He demanded that she be put in charge. I argued that she was too young but…I had no say in the matter. Neither did Cat," he said angrily.**

**Hermione frowned.**

"**If he wanted her to work on it then why was he yelling at her for?" Hermione asked frowning.**

**Dumbledore shrugged.**

"**I know that you, Harry, know a little more about Cat than Ron and Hermione do. I only ask you that you will be kind of enough not to tell them. If Cat has told you it's because she trusts you and…"**

"**And I wouldn't want to break that trust, Professor," finished Harry.**

**Professor Dumbledore smiled and nodded.**

"**That's a gentleman. I believe you have questions about Cat but if she hasn't told you it's because she feels you don't need to know…yet. Now go…go and rest. Madam Pomfrey wants to give you a sleeping draught. You will be excused from your classes."**

**The trio started walking out the door.**

"**And children," called out Dumbledore.**

**Harry, Hermione and Ron turned around.**

"**Please don't tell anyone about what you saw and did. The students only know that there was a fight going on. Not who was involved."**

**The friends nodded and headed towards the Hospital Wing in silence. When they got there they saw Cat jumping from bed to bed, trying to get away from Madam Pomfrey.**

"**No!" Shouted Black. "I'm not drinking that. Just bandage me up. I'll heal. I'll be fine."**

"**Your ankle is broken, Miss!" Shouted Madam Pomfrey.**

"**It is not! It's just sprained!" Black jumped but since she didn't see Harry standing right below her she ended up falling on top of him.**

**Harry fell with an "oof" and looked up at Cat's surprised face framed by her black hair. Harry smiled at her.**

"**Isn't this a nice surprise," he whispered to her.**

**She blushed and hid her face on his chest. Harry heard Hermione and Ron laugh. They said good night to Harry and took something from Madam Pomfrey. Harry looked at the top of her head and scratched her behind the neck. She giggled and quickly got off him. She was still blushing when Harry got up from the floor. She muttered an apology and then sat down on the bed. Cat took the bottle of skele-gro from Madam Pomfrey and peeked at its insides with one eye. Harry sat down on her bed, eyeing her curiously. Hermione and Ron had already taken their sleeping draught. Harry was surprised at how fast they had fallen asleep.**

"**So are you going to drink it or not?" Harry asked her lying down on her bed since she was just sitting at the edge.**

"**I'm going to bleed in the inside," she said still peeking at its inside.**

**Madam Pomfrey took the bottle from her and poured a little into a glass.**

"**It's just a little bit," she told Cat reassuringly.**

**Cat took the glass, sniffed it and grimaced. Harry laughed from the pillow. **

"**Just pinch your nose and swallow," he suggested.**

**She looked at him as if he was asking her to cut herself.**

"**Well go on," he said sitting up on the bed and laying his chin on her shoulder. "Or do you want me to feed it to you?"**

**Cat started to turn her head but found her face too close to Harry's for comfort and jumped up. She screamed out in pain. **

"**Ow, ow, ow, ow," she said as she lay down on the bed.**

**It was Harry's turn to sit on the edge.**

"**Oh come on, Black! Stop being such a baby. If you drink that I'll…"**

"**You'll what?" Cat asked feeling that a deal was about to be made.**

**Harry shrugged. He looked up and his heart started beating fast again. She was looking at him with those bright, violet eyes. Her black hair fanned out behind her on the pillow. Harry leaned his elbows on the bed next to her head. He unconsciously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.**

"**I dunno," Harry said. "What do you want?"**

**Catherina seemed to think about it and stared at the ceiling. Madam Pomfrey looked at them dubiously from the other side of the Hospital Wing.**

"**I believe a kiss is in order," she said.**

**Cat eyes opened wide and Harry laughed a little.**

"**What!" She asked.**

"**Well, when a hero saves the day a beautiful maiden always gives him a kiss."**

**Catherina frowned.**

"**I'm not kissing him. I didn't see him do much except stand by the lake," she muttered.**

**Harry blinked and flicked her. Madam Pomfrey chuckled**

"**No, in this case, we have a heroine. And I think that a heroine deserves a kiss just as much as a hero does," finished Madam Pomfrey as she fluffed Harry's pillow. **

**She poured something into a glass and walked towards Harry.**

"**Here you go Harry," she said and handed him the glass. "The Sleeping Drought."**

**Harry shook his head.**

"**No thank you. I don't need it."**

**It was Madam Pomfrey's turn to shake her head.**

"**Dumbledore's orders."**

**Catherina smiled at Harry.**

"**What are you afraid of, Potter?"**

**Harry shrugged. Nothing really. It was just that he was actually enjoying the dreams he was having lately. Then a thought occurred to him. The kiss wasn't such a bad idea after all. He could prove to everyone, and himself, that he didn't like Cat. Simple as that.**

"**I drink this, and you drink that disgusting thing you got there," Harry said pointing at Cat's glass.**

**Catherina gagged and held the glass away from her.**

"**And I'll give you the kiss."**

**Black frowned at him. Her face was flushed. Harry smiled. She could pretend to be angry all she wanted but he knew she was blushing.**

"**What makes you think I want to kiss you, Potter?"**

**Harry smiled wickedly at her.**

"**It's just a kiss, Black. Right? It doesn't mean anything. Correct?"**

**Cat looked at him with an expression of amusement in her face.**

"**Fine," she said finally and swallowed the contents of her glass. **

**Catherina gagged and coughed. Harry patted her in the back a couple of times and smiled at her. Harry drank the Sleeping Draught and turned to Cat quickly before he felt sleepy.**

"**Ok, Black," he said with a one-sided smile. "Pucker up."**

**Cat's eyes widened and Harry laughed.**

"**Relax. I'm not going to bite you."**

**Harry noticed that Cat was breathing a little faster now. Her cheeks were so red Harry could feel the heat coming from her face when he leaned in. He tried to focus on how she was feeling instead of how he was feeling. Because deep down inside he knew this kiss wasn't just a kiss. He leaned closer to her and his heart was beating so hard and so fast he could hear it in his ears. He stared at her eyes for a while. Harry had never seen anything like it. Cat closed her eyes. Harry stroked her cheek with his finger softly and pressed his lips gently against hers. His heart did a flip, up through his throat and then back down. He held his breath and kissed her again then pulled away quickly. He jumped into his bed and threw the covers over his head.**

"**Good night!" He shouted from the safety of his covers. His lips were tingling.**

**He heard Madame Pomfrey chuckle.**

"**Miss, you can breathe now," whispered Madam Pomfrey to Catherina.**

"**I'm breathing," said Cat quickly.**

**Harry sighed. At least he wasn't the only one who had been affected by the "just a kiss" kiss.**

"**Really? And why does it look like you're about to faint?"**

"**Because I was dealing with Dementors and you didn't even bother to offer me some chocolate. And don't ever let me kiss anyone again."**

**Madam Pomfrey laughed softly.**

"**I am sorry. It won't happen again."**

**Harry smiled and felt his heart expand in his chest until he couldn't breathe anymore. It wasn't just a kiss…. it wasn't just a kiss. Harry couldn't breathe. His lips were _still_ tingling. He touched his lips and thought about Cat's soft ones. Finally it had happened. She had knocked the wind out of his sails.**

**Harry woke up the next morning. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the vast ceiling of the Hospital Wing. Harry realized he had slept for a whole day. He heard voices and laughter coming from the curtain from his right. It was the first time that he was in a Hospital Wing and the visitors weren't for him. Harry glanced at Ron's and Hermione's beds and saw that they were empty. He figured they were behind the curtain with _her. Oh God, with her!_ Thought Harry in hysterics. The curtain started to draw back and Harry threw the bed covers over himself as quickly as he could.**

"**Yeah, better luck next time Potter. I know you're awake," she said cheerfully.**

**Harry groaned and dared to peek at her from behind the covers. Cat was sitting up in her bed. Her black hair was lose and wavy. She raised her eyebrows at him. Hermione and Ron were sitting on her bed also looking at him expectantly.**

"**Harry," said Ron smiling. "Come with me up to the dormitory. I need to get something."**

**Harry thought about it. He guessed he could hide underneath the covers for all eternity safe from Black but then she will realize how pathetic he was so he decided to go with Ron. Harry sat up on his bed and stared at his feet. He put on his shoes and walked up to Ron.**

"**Good Morning, Harry," said Hermione rather bored with him.**

**She then turned to Cat and smiled.**

"**So, what are you going to do? I personally think it's a good deal."**

**Cat stared at her from behind a big notebook, or that's what it seemed to Harry. Cat started doodling on it with a pencil.**

"**I will choose a gruesome and inhuman torture followed by a slow and painful death before I agree to do it."**

**Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. Harry frowned.**

"**What are you talking about?" Harry asked.**

"**Professor Dumbledore volunteered Cat for assistant of Head of School Activities in exchange of all the time in Detention that she has to spend," answered Hermione.**

**Harry raised his eyebrows.**

"**Seems like a good deal to me," Harry said peeking at what Cat was drawing on the sketchpad. **

**She scowled at him and hid it from his view.**

"**One, it's not a good deal. And two, you can't look because it's not done yet."**

**Harry frowned again.**

"**What are you doing anyways?"**

"**She's drawing. They're really good. You should ask her to show you her drawings once she's done."**

**Madam Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing and smiled at Harry mischievously.**

"**Where are you going, Mr. Potter?"**

"**Ron and I are going to get some things from the dormitory."**

**Madam Pomfrey frowned. She walked up to Cat and pulled the sketch pad away from her. She placed the pad on top of the bed and started to inspect her face. Harry leaned forward and picked up the pad. He smiled. Cat's drawing was pretty good. It was him fighting off a Dementor with Emmeline Vance slumped beside him with the lake as a background. Harry noticed she had just started drawing the forest in the background and the fog all around. Catherina frowned at him from behind Madam Pomfrey's hands. Harry smiled.**

"**You two hurry on back, you hear?" Madam Pomfrey said. "Professor Dumbledore hasn't said you can leave just yet."**

**Ron and Harry hurried out of the Hospital Wing and walked down the empty halls. They talked about the battle they had fought the day before. Ron continued to insist that he seriously thought he was going to die. Harry just laughed. Ron had a tendency to exaggerate everything. Finally, they reached the Gryffindor Common Room and it was empty. Harry glanced and saw Luxor sitting on the armchair next to the fireplace. He stopped.**

"**Your mistress is in the Hospital Wing. Just thought you should know," Harry told him and went up the stairs to the dormitory. **

**Ron stared at him weird and laughed. Ron and Harry sat on their beds for a little while. Ron finally broke the silence.**

"**So, what is this kiss that I'm hearing about?" Ron asked.**

**Harry blushed. _She_ _wouldn't,_ he thought. Then it occurred to him that of course it wasn't Cat who told him. It was someone else. He already knew but felt the urge to ask anyways.**

"**Who told you?"**

**Ron raised his eyebrows.**

"**So there was a kiss!"**

**Harry groaned.**

"**Just tell me."**

"**Madam Pomfrey."**

**Harry sighed and started looking for clothes in his trunk. Ron did the same.**

"**Tell the whole school why don't you, Madam Pomfrey," muttered Harry.**

**Ron laughed.**

"**She just told me and Hermione," Ron said. "She was teasing Cat about it."**

**Harry looked up. Teasing? She was teasing Cat? Interesting…**

"**What did Cat say?" Harry asked curiously.**

"**What do you care?" Ron said. "It was just a kiss, right?"**

**Harry looked up at Ron. What was his problem?**

"**Of course," said Harry softly.**

**He knew it wasn't true. Just a kiss was very far away from the truth. He couldn't tell him how her lips touch still lingered in his. Harry cursed at himself for being such an idiot. Ron slammed his trunk shot and frowned.**

"**What's the deal, Harry? Do you like her not?" Ron shouted.**

**Harry blinked. Yes, Ron had serious problems. Harry started folding the clean clothes he had taken out from the trunk and pretended to think about it.**

"**Yes, I'm sure I don't," he managed to murmur.**

"**Good," said Ron and sighed. "Because I'm asking her to the Halloween Bash."**

**Harry coughed. Ron looked at him worried and clapped him in the back a couple of times.**

"**You're alright mate?" Ron asked worried.**

**Harry nodded and waved him off.**

"**The Halloween Bash?"**

**Ron nodded. **

"**Yeah, that's what they're calling it."**

**The boys headed towards individual showers. They showered, got dressed then left to the Hospital Wing. Harry realized the girls had done the same but were still on the bed discussing the dance.**

"**It'll be fun, Cat!" Hermione said.**

**Catherina scowled doodling on her blue jeans with a blue pen.**

"**No it won't! Stupid party. Now I'm required to go because I'm part of the committee," protested Cat.**

**Harry then realized that Cat had taken the deal. And she wasn't too happy with the outcome. Ron glanced at Harry and swallowed.**

"**Wish me luck," he whispered to him and walked up to Cat.**

"**So Cat about this dance…" Ron began turning red.**

**Cat looked up from writing "Hell Hath No Fury Like A Pissed off Teenage Witch" on her jeans.**

"**Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Ron asked quickly in one breath and turning scarlet.**

"**Oh," Cat said sweetly (or at least Harry thought it sounded sweet) and blushed.**

**She glanced quickly at Harry. Harry felt his heart beating quicker. Ron was going with Cat to the dance. _They_ _can't_ _go_ _together!_ His heart screamed. _Sure_ _they_ _can!_ His brain shouted. _But_…_but_…_you_ _like_ _her!_ His heart shouted back. _What!_ _That's_ _an_ _abomination!_ _She's_ _your_ _godfather's_ _daughter!_ His brain argued. _She_ _isn't_ _family, _hisheartsaid_. So?_ His mind asked. _So, you're letting her go because you're afraid and an Idiot, _his heart accused. _I_ _am_ _an_ _idiot_, thought his brain. Harry wanted to scream out but it was too late. Catherina was already nodding and smiling. Ron blushed even more and grunted and ok.**

"**Well that's settled," said Hermione pleased.**

**She turned towards Harry and frowned.**

"**Harry, are you all right?" **

**Harry nodded without taking his eyes off Cat. Catherina held eye contact with him. She turned from him to smile at Ron. Harry bit his tongue until it bled and felt something inside him dry up, shrivel and die. Harry turned towards Hermione determined to make this work.**

"**Hermione," he said.**

**Hermione looked at him over her shoulder. She was sitting on the bed in front of Cat who was cross-legged showing Ron her drawings. Ron showed a genuine interest them. Harry didn't blame him. They were good. He smiled to himself. _You_ _can_ _look_ _all_ _you_ _want,_ _Ron_, he thought. _There_ _is_ _none_ _about_ _you_.**

"**Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Harry asked tonelessly.**

**Hermione smiled.**

"**You see? I'll say yes because at least this time you didn't leave me as a last resort. Unlike some people," she said shooting a look at Ron.**

**Ron didn't notice because he was too busy being bedazzled by Cat's smiling face. Catherina pushed Ron's red hair away from his eyes and winked at him. Harry sighed and bit his tongue again.**

"**Good," said Harry out loud. "Now we are all happy."**

**Although he said it the words didn't reach him. They weren't true. Harry wasn't happy. And he knew that Cat wasn't happy either. _She_ _looks_ _happy_ _to_ _me_ said the voice in his head. _Well_, _she_ _isn't!_ _All right?_ He shouted back at it. _No_ _need_ _to_ _shout_, it answered back. Harry sighed. _Damn_ _you_ _Catherina_ _Black_. _Damn_ _you_ _a_ _thousand_ _times_. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. **

"**Hey Harry," she said softly. "I finished."**

**Harry walked towards her and took the pad from her outstretched arm. She had finished the drawing. It was just pencil. No colors and no fancy animation that most young wizards and witches liked to cast on the drawings. Harry noticed that she hadn't drawn any horns on his heads or fangs in his mouth. He shook his head. _I_ _know_ _I_ _would_ _have, _he thought. Harry looked up and saw her looking at him with those eyes he found so painfully beautiful. **

"**I'm sorry. You weren't just standing by the lake," she whispered and smiled at him.**

**Harry just stared back at her. He could feel something growing in him again. He didn't want to like her. It would be so much simpler, so much less painful. He knew he should smile even though what he wanted was to kiss her again. So he did neither. Professor Dumbledore came walking in the Hospital Wing. Harry handed the sketchpad back to Cat without looking at her face. He could feel her eyes on him. Dumbledore smiled at them. He walked towards Cat and looked at her worried. Madam Pomfrey waved his worries away and he smiled again. Dumbledore stroked Cat's head tenderly before turning towards the trio.**

"**Well, how all of you are feeling."**

**Hermione smiled broadly and so did Ron. Harry smiled but didn't really felt it. Catherina was looking at him sadly so he decided to stare at the wall behind her and Dumbledore.**

"**That's good to know. Tomorrow you can begin taking your lessons once more. So Cat, I hear you accepted the deal I made."**

**Cat groaned and rolled her eyes. Harry glared at her.**

"**Cat has been accepting a lot of invitations lately," said Harry through clenched teeth.**

**Cat blinked and gazed at him with a look that Harry could only describe as hurt. She opened her mouth but looked around her and bit her lip instead. Dumbledore looked from Harry back at Catherina. She took the sketchpad and got up from the bed. Cat tucked the two loose strands of her hair behind her ears.**

"**I have to go to Professor Trelawney's office," she said looking at Harry coldly.**

**Ron shifted and walked up to her.**

"**I'll walk you," he said looking down at her with affection.**

**Catherina smiled at him and linked her arm through his. She leaned her head briefly on Ron's arm. Cat handed Hermione her sketchpad and walked out with Ron. Harry watched them leave feeling a little more than just jealousy. He grunted and kicked at the foot of the bed. Hermione looked at him surprised. Dumbledore, however, gazed at him knowingly. Harry felt like punching him right now. He always knew everything and yet he never told everyone what he knew.**

"**You know Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "Sometimes the best words are the unspoken ones."**

**Dumbledore nodded at Madam Pomfrey and left too.**

**Harry and Hermione headed for the Great Hall for lunch. There he was bombarded with questions about what did he think happened the other night. Apparently no one knew that Harry and his friends were involved in the battle. **

"**So, Harry," said Hermione. "Now that you're the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain: what's your first decision?"**

**Harry stared at her for a second not knowing what to say.**

"**I mean, you need to start practicing but you're still missing a Chaser. What are you going to do about it?"**

**Harry swallowed and sighed.**

"**Hold try-outs obviously," he muttered.**

"**Yes," scoffed Hermione, "But you need to book the pitch first."**

"**Hermione," spat Harry through clenched teeth, "stop it."**

"**Stop what?"**

"**You're nagging."**

"**Am not!**

"**Yes, you are."**

"**I'm just saying that you need to get a move on if you want to win the Cup this year."**

"**Hermione, please," whispered Harry rubbing his temples.**

**Hermione went on to pick at the food on her plate, every once in a while daring a glance at Harry.**

"**I could help you, you know," she announced.**

"**I don't see how," said Harry.**

**Hermione blushed and shook her head.**

"**I can be your book keeper," she pointed out. "Keep track of the points each chaser scores, what games we win or lose, watch over the other team and write down their weak points…stuff like that," she exclaimed excitedly.**

"**That sounds like a good idea to me," said Catherina Black sitting across from him.**

**Ron sat next to Cat and nodded.**

"**What do you think Ron?" Harry inquired.**

"**It couldn't hurt," he answered with a shrug and loading some food onto his plate.**

"**So when are you holding the try-outs?" Cat asked before biting a piece off her turkey sandwich.**

"**I don't know," informed Harry without looking at Cat. "I haven't booked the pitch yet."**

**Catherina spit out the pumpkin juice she had just taken a sip of.**

"**What?" She shouted. "What are you waiting for? Slytherin is starting practice _tomorrow_ and you don't even have a whole team!"**

"**Don't badger me, Black!"**

**Hermione glanced at them skeptically and with a wave of her wand the spilt juice disappeared.**

"**Badger? Badger? I am not badgering you, Harry. Just because I have the guts to say what's on my mind and you don't like what I have to say doesn't mean I badger you!"**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Harry yelled.**

"**It means you're a coward Potter!"**

**Harry shook with anger.**

"**Look Black, why don't you go with Ron somewhere, have yourself a little snog-a-thon and leave me alone. What I feel has nothing to do with you."**

"**Does it, Harry?" She said raising her eyebrows.**

**Catherina was nearly in tears.**

"**IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"**

"**Why don't you just say what you really feel? No one likes a liar," she hissed and stormed out of the Great Hall.**

"**That was a little harsh don't you think, Harry?" Ron stated and left the Great Hall after Black.**

**Harry got up to leave and Hermione followed him. The two friends walked outside to the grounds and sat underneath the oak tree in front of the lake. Neither said a word for five minutes. Hermione sighed and turned to Harry.**

"**Harry, do you…" began Hermione but stopped abruptly when Harry turned to glare at her.**

"**Can we not talk about it, Hermione?"**

"**Harry, shut up and listen to me. If you like Cat then you should say so before all of this gets tangled up," she murmured as she blushed and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.**

**Harry noticed that she had straightened it and couldn't help but think that Hermione was looking rather lovely.**

"**You see Harry, Ron really likes Cat and I…"she said looking up at Harry and biting her lower lip.**

**Harry shook his head and kissed her. Hermione blinked and stared at the lake. Harry did the same. Hermione glanced at Harry and smiled. She reached over and grabbed his hand. Harry squeezed her hand without taking his eyes off the lake.**

"**It's okay, Hermione," he whispered, "Everything will be fine. You'll see."**


	8. About Quidditch, Dances and Love

Chapter Eight: About Quidditch, Dances and Love… 

"**So try-outs will be held tomorrow starting at 6:00 pm," Harry announced loudly to the students reunited in the Gryffindor Common Room. "But be there before that time because you have to sign a parchment with your name and the position you're trying out for. Hermione…" said Harry pointing at her.**

**She was sitting in an armchair writing down notes and looked up at the mention of her name and smiled.**

"**Will be there, watching over the process. Ok…" he said looking at Ron who nodded at him confidently. "That's it. Uh, thanks."**

"**Well, that went well," said Hermione.**

**Harry smiled at her and shoved her gently aside. He sat down and draped Hermione's legs over his lap. He said: "Thanks," and kissed her.**

"**Good job, Harry," said Ron who was sitting alone in an armchair.**

"**You think so? I was really nervous."**

**Ron nudged Catherina who was sitting on the large sofa next to him alone with her knees up to her chest and her arms around them. She looked up at him and glanced quickly at Harry. She muttered something unintelligible. Ron frowned at her and nudged her again.**

"**We didn't hear you," he said frowning.**

"**Very good, very good," she muttered looking everywhere but at Harry.**

"**So how many do you think will show up?" Harry asked looking at the excited group of Gryffindors that were talking about the soon-to-be-held tryouts. **

**Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Ron shook his head and Hermione sighed.**

"**I guess it's not about how many show up but the talent that they'll bring, right?" Harry inquired again.**

**Catherina rolled her eyes and stood up from the sofa.**

"**Told you it was pointless," she said to Ron before marching up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory.**

"**I'm quite excited, are you excited Ron?" Harry asked.**

**Hermione and Ron gaped at him astounded.**

"**You're not giving in at all, are you?" Hermione said.**

**Harry scratched his head casually and looked at her blankly.**

"**What?"**

**Hermione scoffed.**

"**When are you making up with Cat? You guys can't be angry at each other forever! It was just a misunderstanding, right?" Hermione said.**

**Harry sniffed and ran his hand through his ruffled hair.**

"**Harry! That's what you said. What is it that you're not telling me? But that's not the point. We're friends and friends are supposed to stick together especially now with…V…V-V-Voldemort back…" ranted Hermione.**

**Ron flinched.**

**Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron. Ron shook his head and shrugged.**

"**Hermione," interrupted Harry. "You're doing it again."**

**Hermione looked at both boys perplexed.**

"**What?" **

**Ron rolled his eyes.**

"**You're nagging."**

**Hermione glared at Ron and turned scarlet.**

"**No one is talking to you, Ronald! Stay out of this!"**

**Ron laughed.**

"**Whatever," he said looking at Harry. "I'm just glad Harry is getting a taste of what _I_ have to deal with all the time."**

**Ron got up and walked towards the bottom of the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. He stood there thinking for a while.**

**Hermione glared at Harry and whacked him in the arm.**

"**Ow," said Harry angrily. "What is wrong with you?"**

"**What is wrong with _me_? _Me_?" Roared Hermione.**

"**CAAAAAT!" Shouted Ron from the bottom of the stairs.**

"**Yes, you! I'm not angry at you why should you care?" Harry yelled.**

"**I care because she happens to be my friend!"**

"**Still not clear why you should care!"**

"**CAATHERIIINAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**Harry glared at Ron for a while and turned to Hermione.**

"**Ron also happens to like Cat if you haven't noticed. It's not fair for you to ruin it for him," she said loudly over Ron's shouts. "RONALD!"**

"**WHAT?" He shouted without looking at her he then proceeded to cup his hands around his mouth. "BLAAAAAAACK!"**

"**So, I'm being unfair? Selfish am I?" Yelled Harry and glaring at Hermione.**

"**I didn't say selfish!" Shouted Hermione getting up from the armchair.**

"**No but you implied it! But if you want to talk about unfair I'll give you unfair!" Roared Harry.**

"**CAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Ron continued to call.**

"**Unfair is finally having someone remotely close to family and have them taken away! Unfair is having to die because you were decent enough to share the winning prize with someone who doesn't deserve it! Unfair is having the destiny of the world in your hands! Unfair is having to kill or be killed! Unfair…RON SHUT UP!"**

"**What?" Hermione asked softly.**

"**NO! Mind your own girlfriend thank you very much," said Ron walking up to Harry and Hermione.**

**Harry stood up from the armchair.**

"**Don't talk to me like that!" He shouted.**

"**Harry! What did you mean by "to kill or be killed?" Yelled Hermione.**

"**Not now Hermione. Why do you always have to know everything?"**

**The trio continued to yell at each other. Their faces got redder and their fists clenched tighter with every word shouted, yelled, roared and exclaimed. Catherina had made her way down the stairs and was observing the commotion with a frown on her face. She glared at the trio and got up on the armchair that was before the arguing friends.**

"**Guys!" She shouted but the yells didn't allow her to be heard. "GUYS!"**

**The trio went on arguing and insulting each other. Catherina sighed and wiped her hands on her jeans. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Hermione and Ron looked up at her silently and shocked.**

"**And Ron! You are one… stupid… git!" Harry shouted.**

**Cat glared at him and climbed down from the armchair.**

"**What is wrong with you people?" She asked frowning at them. "Is this how friends behave?"**

**Ron and Hermione looked at the ground ashamed.**

"**And you Harry, I'll have you know that Ron is a sensitive and smart boy. Sure, he doesn't always know the correct answers in class and he doesn't do so well in tests. Even sometimes he's as clueless to what is going on as Lovegood is…" Cat said.**

"**Um," Ron interrupted her tapping her on the shoulder. "You're not helping."**

**Catherina sucked her teeth.**

"**The point is that Ron is a very nice boy. He isn't afraid to tell me what he feels and he actually listens. We have very…nice conversations. He cares about me and here you are accusing him of being a stupid git and I won't have it!"**

"**Fine, you proved he's not stupid," said Harry. "Does that mean he is still a git?"**

**Ron stepped forward but Cat flung her arm out.**

"**Nobody likes a jerk, Potter," she muttered looking up at his face.**

"**I thought it was 'nobody likes a liar'," Harry pointed out.**

"**Fine," said Black walking towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Nobody likes a lying jerk."**

**Hermione snorted and Harry glared at her.**

"**Where are you going?" Ron asked.**

"**Out for a walk," she said putting on the purple hood of her cloak. "You three better make up," she said pointing at them.**

**The portrait swung open to let her out. Catherina turned around once more.**

"**And I mean it! I won't have you all hating each other," Black finished and walked out of the portrait.**

**The trio looked at each other sheepishly. They were all quite embarrassed of what they said. The crowd of Gryffindor students that had stood back astounded at the row the friends were having were now whispering loudly to each other and pointing at them.**

"**Ron…I didn't mean a word of what I said. I mean I was just…I'm sorry," muttered Harry.**

"**Oi!" Shouted Ron to the crowd. "I'll have you know I'm a Prefect," he said and tapped at the badge on his chest. "So unless you want me to have you scrapping the dungeons from here to eternity I suggest you mind your own business and get back to whatever you people ordinarily do!"**

"**Ron!" Hermione squealed.**

"**What?" Ron asked. "I forgive you, Harry."**

**The friends shook on it. Hermione frowned. Ron rolled his eyes.**

"**Hermione," he said placing his arm around her shoulders. "I forgive you too."**

"**Huh?" Hermione replied.**

**Harry chuckled.**

**Catherina walked back in.**

"**I forgot to ask you guys something and by the way I have been sent to tell you something," she said.**

**Her purple hood was still up. Harry noticed that her eyes looked especially brighter because of it. He looked away and sighed. Cat smiled at them.**

"**Good. This is much better. But around what time are you guys heading down for dinner?" She asked. "So I can be here in time."**

"**Why do you ask?" Ron inquired suspiciously. "It's not like you're going to get lost in the grounds or anything. You're not allowed to go outside of the grounds so there's no reason why you should be late for dinner."**

**Cat looked up at Ron blankly.**

"**Right," she said. "So what time?"**

"**I don't know," said Harry. "Around five?"**

"**Harry," said Hermione impatiently.**

**She had been tugging at his arm for a while now.**

"**What is it Hermione?" He asked her irritated.**

"**What did you mean by 'to kill or be killed' and 'the destiny of the world in your hands'?" Hermione inquired.**

"**It doesn't mean anything Hermione," he said panicky. "I was angry I don't even know why I said that."**

**Ron frowned at him and looked at Hermione questioningly.**

"**You began shouting about the unfairness of it all and you said that!" Hermione shouted. "You did!"**

"**It doesn't mean anything, Hermione!"**

**No one spoke for a while. Catherina kept looking from face to face. **

"**Harry, what did you mean?" Ron asked worried.**

"**It doesn't mean anything, right?" Harry asked Cat pleadingly. "When you're angry you don't know what you say and why you say it, right?"**

**Catherina looked at Harry's eyes and nodded ever so slightly.**

"**True, besides McGonagall wants to see you, prefects," said Catherina softly. "Something about 'Head Boy' and 'Head Girl'"**

**Hermione squealed and pulled Ron by the arm.**

"**Come on, Ron!" She exclaimed excitedly and the both students headed out of the common room.**

**Harry stared at Catherina silently. Cat tilted her head. She waited for three more seconds before scoffing loudly.**

"**You're welcome," she said sarcastically.**

"**You mean you lied?" Harry asked pushing her hood back.**

**Catherina glared at him and put the hood back over her head.**

"**No, not really. I was only supposed to send Hermione but I figured you didn't want to talk to Ron either so I sent him on a wild goose chase…" she paused. "Ok, maybe not so wild."**

"**So who is the Head Boy then?"**

"**Do you really want know?"**

**Harry didn't answer. The friends stood silent for one whole minute.**

"**You haven't told them."**

"**Told them what?"**

"**You know what I'm talking about."**

"**Well, it isn't exactly something that is easy to talk about. It's not like the topic pops up or anything. 'So Ron that was an awesome save! You really impressed me with that one. The Dance is coming up. I can't wait and by the way remember that prophecy that had my name on it? Yeah well turns out it's real and I have to either kill Voldemort or be killed! Isn't that just corking!"**

"**Fine, don't tell them," she said.**

"**I won't."**

**Catherina pulled the hood over her eyes and ran her thumb across her throat.**

"**Your funeral."**

"**Wait!" Yelled Harry. "How did you find out? And what do you mean my funeral?"**

**Catherina walked out of the common room.**

**Catherina skipped towards the trio and sat down. Hermione, Harry and Ron had been eating for a while. They stared at her.**

"**Where have you been?" Ron asked Catherina.**

"**Out," she said.**

**Harry and Hermione continued to eat. Ron chewed on a chicken drumstick.**

"**Aren't you going to eat?"**

"**Not hungry."**

"**Seriously," said Harry. "Where did you go."**

"**_Come and take my hand_," crooned Catherina. "_I wanna contact the living_."**

**Hermione stared at her and snorted.**

"**I'm talking to you," informed Harry.**

"**_Not sure I understand_," she sang grabbing a drumstick and putting it on her plate. **

"**_This role I've been given_."**

"**Cat!"**

**Hermione shook her head.**

"**Let her be," whispered Hermione. "She's not there."**

"**What?" Harry asked incredulously. "Of course she is don't be silly."**

"**_I sit and talk to God and he just laughs at my plans_," sang Cat as she piled the mashed potatoes on the drumstick. "_My head speaks a language I don't understand_."**

**Catherina chewed on her drumstick and stared at Harry. She swallowed and popped a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.**

"**I'm going to skip the chorus. I think you'll relate to this verse Harry."**

**He scowled at her.**

"**_I don't wanna die but I ain't keen on living either_," crooned Black.**

**Harry glared at her.**

"**_Before I fall in love I'm preparing to leave her_…"**

"**Shut up Cat," snarled Harry.**

"**_I scare myself to death_," sang Cat smoothly. "Or rather _you_ do," she said.**

"**Shut…up," spat Harry through clenched teeth.**

"**_That's why I keep on running_," continued to sing Cat with a smile. "You seem to do that a lot, don't you?"**

"**Black I'm warning you."**

"**What are you going to do about it, Potter? Besides, I've come to my favorite part…"**

"**Don't…"**

"**_I just wanna feel real love, feel the home that I live in. 'Cause I got too much life running through my veins going to waste_," sang loudly Catherina.**

**Harry growled and grabbed a spoon of mashed potatoes.**

"**_And I need to feel real love and a life e_…" Catherina was cut short by Harry's spoonful of mashed potatoes that he had flung at her.**

**Catherina grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes turned it over on Harry's head. Harry grabbed a drumstick and threw it but since the mashed potatoes were covering his face he couldn't see well. The drumstick hit a Hufflepuff third year.**

"**Hey! What's your problem!" The brown haired boy shouted.**

**He grabbed a handful of chocolate pudding and slung it the Gryffindor table. Hermione's hair was covered with Chocolate pudding now. **

"**Hey!" Ron shouted. "I'm a Prefect and if you don't…" **

**Someone had thrown a bowl of Jell-O at him.**

"**Food Fiiiiiiiight!" Roared a boy from the Ravenclaw table.**

**Soon enough food was flying everywhere. Éclairs were being shoved inside people's shirts. Spaghetti was being smudged into heads. Warm, mushy mashed potatoes were being shoved into people's underwear. Chicken parts were zooming to and fro. Catherina took refuge under the Gryffindor table and pulled Hermione along with her.**

"**Well this is fun," Black remarked smiling at Hermione.**

"**STOP!" Professor McGonagall ordered. "Black, you get out from under that table immediately!"**

**Black sighed and rolled her eyes at Hermione. She followed the professor's command. **

"**You and Mr. Potter will follow me," she said through clenched teeth.**

**Catherina walked side by side behind Professor McGonagall.**

"**This is all your fault!" Harry accused softly.**

"**That's because you have no sense of humor," she retorted.**

"**I resent that!" Harry declared as they entered McGonagall's office.**

"**Silence," she shouted. "Both of you sit down."**

**The children sat in front of her desk. They kept muttering obscenities to each other.**

"**Are you done?" McGonagall interrupted. "I'm about to give my sentence."**

"**You make it sound so ghastly," commented Black.**

"**Did I ask to you speak? No, I didn't so keep your mouth shut."**

**Harry laughed.**

"**It goes the same for you, Potter."**

**Catherina snorted.**

"**You will serve another month of detention…"**

"**Another month, Professor?" Harry inquired.**

"**That goes for Black but yes a month…"**

**Harry and Catherina whined loudly.**

"**Oh, come on! I just finished the last sentence and the try-outs are tomorrow."**

"**You _will_ serve detention for a month…starting the day _after_ tomorrow," said McGonagall. **

"**But Professor McGonagall tomorrow are the try-outs…" Harry continued to protest.**

**McGonagall raised her eyebrows at Black.**

"**Give him three seconds," she said.**

**Three seconds passed.**

"**Oh, yes Professor we will serve detention the day after tomorrow," said Harry trying to feign misery.**

"**Oh, the horror," said Black with a yawn.**

"**I don't want to buuuut…" continued Harry as they walked out of the office.**

**McGonagall stood at the door.**

"**You're lucky I want to win," she said looking at Harry. "Next time I'm sending you home Black," she finished and slammed the door.**

**Harry and Catherina walked towards the Gryffindor Tower all the while arguing about miniscule things. **

"**Don't look at me," said Catherina.**

"**Then put on a bag or something," retorted Harry.**

"**Stupid scar head," muttered Cat as they walked into the common room. **

"**Don't call me that!"**

"**BLAH!"**

**Catherina ran up the stairs to her dormitory. Harry did the same. They both met in the common room and ran towards the Quidditch Pitch.**

"**Sorry I'm late," said Harry to everyone who was waiting for him.**

**Hermione was already there. He handed her the list. Harry called the first name on the list: "Catherina Black you're…what the hell?"**

**Cat laughed.**

"**I asked Hermione to sign for me," she straddled her broom and flew into the sky.**

"**Chaser, right?"**

"**Of course," she replied.**

**By the end of the try-outs Harry reunited with the current Gryffindor Quidditch team to choose who will be part of the team. Harry decided to keep the same beaters. None of the ones that had showed up had been any better than the ones they had. Harry doubted that there ever would be any beaters better than Fred and George. He sighed.**

"**Okay for Chaser we have," began Harry looking down at his list.**

**He had to be honest. The best one they had was Catherina Black. Harry didn't want her in the team but he had to stop being selfish and act as a Team Captain.**

"**Well, what do you guys think of Black?"**

"**I think she's brilliant," said Katie Bell. "Did you see that move before she scored her seventh goal? What's it called again, Ginny?"**

"**Porskoff Ploy," answered Ginny proudly. "She promised to teach me."**

**Harry thought about it and sighed.**

"**All in favor for Black being the new Chaser say I."**

"**I!" Chorused the team.**

**It was unanimous. Harry walked out to the pitch and announced the news. The students left disappointed all except Catherina. She kept jumping up and down and squealing. Ginny ran out to congratulate her. The new Gryffindor Quidditch team walked back to the castle and up the stairs leading to seventh floor where the Gryffindor Tower was located. There they walked into the common room and into their corresponding dormitories. They prepared for another day of school and went to sleep.**

**Harry walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast accompanied by Hermione, Cat and Ron. They sat down on the Gryffindor table quietly eating their breakfast and waiting for the mail. Soon enough owls were flying over the four House tables dropping letters, packages and newspapers on their owner's plates. Hermione picked up the Daily Prophet. She brought the newspaper to her nose and let out a gasp. Hermione spread the newspaper on the table and showed the friends.**

"**What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked as Catherina looked over his shoulder.**

**Hermione cleared her throat and read:**

Death of A Death Eater **Ministry of Magic**

This morning the body of Antonin Dolohov, an escaped convict from Azkaban and loyal follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was found in an undisclosed location. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, refused to give any information about the mysterious death. When asked about how the convict died he responded: "We don't know but we will get to the bottom of this."

For more information and a list of the escaped convicts see page 7…

**There was a picture of a man. His legs were twisted in angles that were not possible but the most disturbing thing was that he has semi naked and burned on his back was a symbol Harry had never seen in his life. It was an eye. He pointed at it.**

"**What's that?" He asked Hermione.**

"**It's the Eye of Ra," she answered but said no more.**

**Catherina sniffed.**

"**Who cares? He was scum," she muttered and winced when she got up.**

**Catherina no sooner had stood up straight that the doors of the Great Hall were opened and in came strutting none other than the Minister of Magic. He spotted Black and marched towards her.**

"**Good morning, Black," said Fudge curtly.**

**Catherina stared at him and spat at his feet.**

"**I bet you think you're hilarious."**

"**Some people may say so," she replied with a smile.**

"**I must have a word with you, Black…now."**

"**Whatever," she retorted and followed him out of the Great Hall.**

**The murmuring began. The students were already nervous with the murder of the Death Eater now the Minister of Magic had come to Hogwarts. To speak to a student! The trio looked at each other. They all knew that Catherina Black worked for the Ministry. What they didn't know was what exactly did she do for them. Catherina didn't join them until Advanced Care of Magical Creatures.**

"**Hey, about time you got here Black!" Shouted Malfoy.**

**Catherina glared at him and went to join Hermione, Harry and Ron.**

"**Okay children," announced Hagrid. "I have an interesting creature for you today."**

**He pointed to a hole on the ground. The students scuttled towards the hole and peered inside it. There were about twenty thin, pale-gray serpents with glowing red eyes. **

"**Now, who can tell me what are these?"**

**Hermione and Cat's hands shot up immediately. Hermione looked sideways and was shocked to see that someone's hand besides hers was up. Catherina smiled at her. Harry laughed at Hermione. Hagrid pointed at Catherina.**

"**Those are Ashwinders," answered Cat.**

"**Good, good," complimented Hagrid. "Now who can tell me how these are created?"**

**Once again Hermione's and Catherina's hands went up. Hermione glared at her. Cat turned to Harry and winked. Hagrid pointed at Hermione.**

"**The Ashwinder is created when a magical fire is allowed to burn unchecked for too long. This serpent will rise from the embers of an unsupervised fire and slither away into the shadows of the dwelling in which it finds itself, leaving an ashy trail behind it," informed Hermione**

"**Very good! Ten points for Gryffindor!"**

**Draco Malfoy scoffed. Catherina smiled at him devilishly. **

**Hagrid showed them how to tend to them. They would be collecting their eggs today and they needed to use a Freezing Charm to do so. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil giggled and blushed. Catherina chuckled and rolled her eyes.**

"**The eggs are used for Love Potions," Cat whispered. "You know, maybe the twins will find these interesting."**

**Catherina climbed down the hole with the rest of the students. She looked into one of the smaller holes and muttered: Muto Ignis. She then reached inside of the hole and pulled out three eggs. She swiftly inserted one inside her robe and carried the other two towards Hagrid.**

"**Excellent! Catherina has already collected two. The house with the most eggs by the end of the class will have 20 points."**

**The competition began. Slytherin took the twenty points. Catherina scoffed.**

"**That's because they kept hexing everyone behind their backs," she muttered as she scratched her own.**

**Malfoy had performed an Itching Hex on her when she wasn't looking.**

**It was half a day because that Halloween Bash was that night. Catherina and Hermione ran to their dormitories to get ready. Harry and Ron were ready half an hour before the dance started. They waited for the girls in the common room. Ron kept pacing the room nervously all the while fixing his robes.**

"**Do I look okay?" He asked.**

**He was wearing a new dress robe the twins had sent him. It was midnight blue and it seemed to sparkle sometimes as if it was the night sky. **

"**You look great," answered Harry.**

**Hermione walked down the stairs. She was wearing periwinkle blue robe. She smiled at Harry. He walked towards and ran his hand through her hair.**

"**Nice," he muttered and kissed her.**

"**Yuck," said voice from the stairs. "How very disgusting," said Catherina as she passed them and stood in the middle of the common room.**

**She was wearing a lavender robe. It had a high neck and was tight on the top and when it reached her hips it flared out. She had her curly hair pinned up in a twist. Some lose curls framed her face.**

"**Are we ready?" She asked everyone.**

**Ron walked towards her speechless and ran a finger down her cheek.**

"**Pretty," he whispered.**

**Catherina laughed softly.**

"**You clean up nicely yourself," she whispered to him.**

**Catherina grabbed his hand.**

"**Well let's go. I am not missing the first song. I can't wait to dance!" **

"**Dance?" Ron asked.**

"**Don't tell me you can't dance."**

**Ron blushed. **

"**He can dance," said Hermione and pointing at Harry.**

"**Brilliant!" Exclaimed Catherina.**

**The trio walked towards the Great Hall where the Halloween Bash was going to be held. They walked in and everyone was already dancing. Catherina grunted and whacked Ron on the arm.**

"**Told you! Come on let's dance!"**

**Catherina dragged Ron towards the dance floor. Hermione and Harry stood back watching and laughing. Catherina danced gracefully and with rhythm but Ron seemed uncomfortable and stiff. He danced only to please Catherina. The song ended and the pair walked towards the other friends. Hermione handed Ron to Hermione.**

"**He's all yours," said Cat teasingly.**

**Ron flopped down on a chair. **

"**Boy can't dance," teased Catherina as she ruffled Ron's hair.**

**Ron looked up at her with a smile. Catherina looked at Harry up and down as if sizing up her enemy. She walked around Harry examining him.**

"**Can you dance?"**

"**I guess," answered Harry**

"**Can you do the fox trot? The twist? The mashed potato? Tango? The Macarena?" Questioned Catherina.**

"**I can try," was Harry's reply.**

**Cat nodded and dragged him towards the dance floor. They had begun to dance to a fast pace song: a mix between opera and pop. Rapidly the song changed to a slow one. Harry looked around for Hermione and saw her talking energetically to Ron who was staring off in space. Cat raise and eyebrow at him.**

"**What are you afraid of Potter?" She asked pushing her hips against his.**

**Harry frowned and placed his hands on her hips. He bent forward a little so that his face could be closer to hers. Catherina draped her arms around his neck.**

"**Not you, that's for sure," retorted Harry.**

**They danced looking at each other's eyes.**

"**You know, if you weren't such a jerk I probably could get to like you a whole lot," she whispered with sadness in her eyes.**

**Harry leaned his face closer to hers. He pressed his forehead against hers. She turned her face away. The song stopped. Catherina pressed her hand against his chest and walked away towards Ron. She said something to him and walked out of the Hall. Harry walked back towards Ron and Hermione.**

"**Where did she go?" Harry asked.**

"**She wasn't feeling well," answered Hermione and dragged Harry to the dance floor.**

**Harry and Hermione danced happily all night. Harry excused himself. He was going to find a bathroom.**

**Harry walked out of the hall. He heard voices down the hall and hid behind a pillar.**

"**He doesn't know. No one knows," said a smooth voice.**

**Harry recognized it as Cat's**

"**Really? I saw you too in there. Looked pretty close to me," said a sharp voice.**

"**Please, Minister, do you really think I would get caught up in insignificant things like love?"**

"**I sure hope not," snarled Fudge. "That wasn't why I brought you here."**

**They didn't speak.**

"**Know your place, Black. Your mother forgot hers and looked what happened."**

"**You mean I happened, Sir."**

**The Minister of Magic scoffed.**

"**Smart mouth."**

**Harry could hear footsteps fading. Catherina cursed colorfully and left also.**

**He made sure no one was around and ran to the common room in hopes of finding Cat. He found her all right but she was arguing with Ron.**

"**Ronald, admit it! You don't love me!" She shouted at him.**

**Ron simply shook his head.**

"**Cat, don't say that. You know it's not true."**

"**Ron, do you dream about me? Do you smile at the though of my face? Does your heart stop, race and does somersaults all at the same time every time you see me? Do you feel that we don't have to talk to be happy in each other's company?"**

"**Cat…"**

"**Ron," she said with a sad smile. "I know you feel all these things. Believe me, I do. But they're not for me, now are they?" Catherina finished and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.**

**Ron didn't speak.**

"**Tell her," she whispered to him. "If you don't. You'll regret it. Good-bye Ron."**

**Cat kissed Ron softly on the lips and walked up the stairs. Harry stood next to the speechless Ron.**

"**I think you've just been dumped, mate," said Harry.**

"**Yeah," muttered Ron and walked slowly up the stairs.**

**Harry followed him.**


	9. Birds of a Feather

**Chapter Nine: Birds of A Feather…**

"**Not good enough people!" Roared Harry. "Do you want to beat Slytherin or not?**

"**Darn Slut-therins," murmured Catherina slumped on her broom.**

**Harry glared at her and flew to where she was.**

"**Your humor is not appreciated," snarled Harry.**

**Ginny groaned.**

"**Will you two give it a rest?" She asked tucking the Quaffle under her armpit. "You have been at it throughout the whole practice."**

**The rest of the team nodded.**

"**Well, if Potter actually listened to my suggestions we wouldn't have to argue," defended Catherina.**

"**Oh shut up!"**

"**Why don't you join the annual broom race, Potter, and leave me alone."**

"**Who is the team Captain?" Harry asked. "That's right, I am! Not you!"**

"**That doesn't mean you shouldn't listen to your teammates," argued Ron.**

"**You're taking her side?" Harry shouted.**

"**Stop shouting!" Ron yelled.**

"**You guys are giving me a headache!" Katie Bell whined loudly.**

"**Ok!" Harry yelled. "We'll do what _Cat_ says, all right?"**

"**Thank you," Catherina said smugly. "Now, can we actually do some practicing?"**

**All the players got in their positions.**

"**Listen Ron, Katie, Ginny and I are going to do the Chasers Hawkshead Attacking Formation," announced Cat catching the Quaffle that Ginny had thrown at her. "I want you to practice that Starfish and Stick thing I explained to you earlier."**

**Ron looked at her blankly. Catherina rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.**

"**The Starfish and Stick is a form of Keeper Defense, Ronald…that would be you. The Keeper, you, holds the broom horizontally…yes; how you're holding it now, ok yeah one hand on the handle, Ron just one hand…. Ronald, be careful! Try to get one foot curled around the handle. Will you just try it, Weasley?"**

**Ron was hanging from the broom with both hands. He kept shaking his head at Catherina.**

"**Ron…try it! Just one foot…"**

**Ron tried lifting his foot over the broom and lost his grip. He was hanging from one hand on the broom. Catherina flew towards him and helped him get in position.**

"**Ok, yeah, that's it. One hand and one foot curled on the broom's handle. Now, stretch out your other arm… and the other leg. There you go, Ron!"**

"**Do I really have to be stretched out like this?" Ron asked sweating.**

"**Yes, because otherwise it wouldn't be _Star_fish and Stick, it would be Fish and Stick. Oh, by the way Ron, The Starfish Without Stick should _never_ be attempted."**

**Ron swallowed.**

"**Now get back on your broom."**

"**What?"**

"**Just do it, Ron!" Harry yelled.**

**Ronald with a lot of effort managed to sit on his broom. Catherina flew towards Ginny and Katie Bell who were waiting for them. She began to whisper something to them but looked up at Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper and groaned.**

"**Kirke, Sloper! What are you guys doing?"**

**Kirke and Sloper were hitting each other on the arm with the clubs.**

"**Um, nothing," answered Sloper quickly dodging Sloper's club.**

**Sloper laughed goofily.**

"**Why aren't you both practicing the Bludger Backbeat?" Harry questioned angrily.**

"**The what, boss?" Sloper asked.**

**Harry grimaced.**

"**One: don't call me that. Two: the Bludger Backbeat is a move, which the Beater, that is you and Kirke over there, strikes the Bludger with a backhanded club swing. This sends the Bludger behind you rather than in front of you. We want this so we can confuse the other team. Do you understand?" Harry explained slowly.**

**Kirke and Sloper nodded. Harry signaled Hermione who was down on the ground to let the Bludgers and the snitch lose. Hermione let them go. Harry flew off into the sky trying to catch a glimpse of the snitch. The cold air was biting at his ears and cheeks.**

"**Ready, Ron?" Catherina asked loudly. **

**Ron nodded nervously. Catherina flew to the other side of the Quidditch pitch, followed by Ginny and Katie Bell.**

"**Okay Ron, you're going to try and block the Quaffle using the Starfish and Stick technique," explained Catherina.**

**Catherina flew ahead at high speed. Her black hair was flying behind her. Ginny and Katie Bell flew parallel to each other behind Cat. They formed the shape of an arrowhead. Catherina's stern face, Ginny's flaming red hair and Katie Bell's mischievous smile formed such an intimidating group that way before Cat had even reached the scoring area Ron had flown away from the hoops and had thrown his arms over his head when Cat flew at him cursing in Italian. Harry sighed as Ron flew as fast as he could, petrified that Catherina would catch him and skin him alive as she was threatening to do.**

"**That's enough!" Harry roared.**

**Cat and Ron skidded to a halt.**

"**You are supposed to be practicing!"**

"**And you are supposed to be looking for the Snitch," snarled Black. "You're definitely not breaking the record."**

"**Well, you keep distracting me!"**

"**So now it's my fault?" Retorted Cat flying towards him. **

"**This is a problem," added Katie Bell.**

"**If you guys keep distracting each other we can't play!" Ginny announced.**

**Harry announced it as the end of the practice. He had to change because he and Cat had detention to serve. They walked into McGonagall's office together. McGonagall glanced at them and led them down to the dungeons without a single word.**

"**You will be scrubbing cauldrons without magic," declared Professor McGonagall. "You will begin now."**

**McGonagall turned on her heels and walked out the door. Harry and Catherina began scrubbing in silence. Harry sighed. Catherina looked up at him.**

"**Dumbledore told me to tell you something," she said scrubbing the inside of a cauldron.**

**She stopped to tie her long black hair in a ponytail.**

"**Tell me what?" Harry asked without looking up.**

"**That you need to resume your Occlumency lessons."**

**Harry dropped his scrub brush and looked up at Cat incredulously.**

"**How is it that you know everything?"**

**She shrugged.**

"**I'm not taking Occlumency lessons with Snape," Harry snarled.**

"**You're not. The Headmaster himself will teach you. He is quite a Legilimens."**

"**That's good news."**

**Catherina returned to her cauldron. She was scrubbing with such fury that Harry thought she would scrub a hole at the bottom.**

"**What's eating you?" Harry pried.**

"**Nothing," answered Cat.**

**Harry and Catherina picked another cauldron to scrub.**

"**It's not fair," muttered Cat.**

**Harry sensing that Catherina wanted to talk about something decided to participate in the conversation. _Who knows_, he thought. _I might learn something_.**

"**What isn't fair?" Harry asked softly.**

"**What happened to Sirius," she answered. "And to Mum."**

**Harry swallowed. He knew there would be a moment where he would have to talk about Sirius again. He hadn't known, however, that it would be in the dungeons while he was scrubbing cauldrons. He especially hadn't known that it would be with Catherina Black. Harry looked up at her. Her bottom lip was sticking out and hr eyes were filled with tears. Harry's heart ached. It felt like someone was squeezing it and was enjoying how it felt to see it ooze out from the gaps between his fingers. Harry resisted the urge to touch her.**

"**He lost two of his best friends and then got blamed for their deaths. Can you imagine how it was to be thirteen years in Azkaban?" Cat asked with a sudden terror in her eyes.**

**She knew something she wasn't letting on. Harry could feel it. **

"**And you would?" Harry dared to ask.**

**She once again shrugged. Harry rolled his eyes. _She is definitely hiding something_, Harry thought. _She always shrugs when she doesn't want to tell you something but doesn't dare to lie about it_.**

"**Then having to hide all those years…running away because you were being persecuted for something you didn't even do! Then to live in that horrible place," she added with a grimace. "Then my mom killed herself. I miss her so much sometimes," she whispered. "You must miss him a lot."**

**Harry didn't answer but nodded. _Why is she doing this?_ Wondered Harry angrily.**

"**He was the only one who understood you, wasn't he? The one you could tell something without worrying about him making a fuss."**

**Harry bit his tongue. He was trying hard not to lash out at her.**

"**And now with the prophecy. I mean, who can you talk to…"**

"**What is that you want, Black?" Harry yelled. "is this even about Sirius? Is it about me?"**

**Catherina didn't even flinch at Harry's outburst. She gave a sigh filled with impatience. Catherina tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.**

"**It's about both of you actually," she said watching Harry seething. "You need to let go of your emotions now so you can control them later."**

"**Let me guess," spat Harry through clenched teeth. "Dumbledore told you to talk to me."**

**Harry was furious. He was angry with Sirius for dying. He was angry with Dumbledore for thinking he knew everything and he was angry at Cat for knowing everything. But mostly he was angry with himself for letting Black read him like a book. He was holding back the tears that were threatening to pour from his bright green eyes. His throat hurt incredibly from trying not to sob and crumple on the cold cement floor.**

"**Harry," said Catherina softly. "When my mom died I was so angry with the world…but I had to deal with it. You can't just hold everything inside. You have to move on."**

**She knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. When he didn't look up she tucked a finger under his chin. Her eyes were dull and opaque. The life that had made them so bright and beautiful…the sparkle that had made his heart race and his breath short was gone. Harry wondered what had happened to it.**

"**You see, Harry," she spoke softly. "Your greatest strength is also your greatest weakness."**

"**Oh, yeah? What's that?" Harry shouted upset.**

**Cat leaned forward and placed a hand on Harry's chest.**

"**Your heart," she whispered.**

**Catherina looked down at the cauldron that Harry had been scrubbing. She got up.**

"**Looks like you're done," she said and walked towards the door.**

**Harry looked at the cauldron. He then reached for another cauldron that he knew was clean. Harry started scrubbing it.**

"**Not yet."**

"**I'll see you tomorrow then," she replied eyeing the cauldron dubiously.**

"**Sure," replied Harry. "Good night."**

**Catherina walked out. Harry sat motionlessly listening to her footsteps. As soon as they had faded away Harry broke out in sobs. He cried fro himself and the unfairness of the prophecy. He cried for Sirius and his untimely death. He cried for all those who had died and suffered because of Voldemort. He cried for Cat's mum and whatever made her kill herself and he cried for Catherina. Cat who was left with nothing like him and he cried for whatever she had to go through that made her the cold and closed soul she was today. Harry stopped sobbing and sat up. Tears still ran down his cheeks. He licked his lips and through them he could taste the saltiness of sadness. Harry sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his hands. He stood up and slowly went up the stairs leading to the seventh floor where Gryffindor Tower was located. Soon enough, Harry had reached the common room. He dug into his pockets in search o a handkerchief to clean his tear-stricken face before entering the common room. He didn't want anyone to know he had been crying. Harry pulled out something from his pocket. It was a necklace made of a silvery substance. Harry thought it was almost like liquid. He entered the Gryffindor Common Room still holding up the necklace. **

"**You found it!" Exclaimed Cat walking towards him.**

**She snatched the necklace from him. Catherina strung a pendant on it and put it on. **

"**I've been looking for it for ages!"**

**Harry stared at her pendant. It was an amethyst crystal but wrapped around it was a silver dragon with red crystals for eyes. Harry found himself hypnotized by them.**

"**I said: thank you, Potter," interrupted Cat.**

"**Oh, right," stuttered Harry. "You're welcome."**

**Catherina smiled and hurried up the steps leading to the girls' dormitory. Harry walked up the stairs leading to his determined to get a good night's sleep and to think of a way getting his hands on Black's necklace.**

**The next morning during breakfast Harry, Hermione, Catherina and Ron started at the front cover of the Daily Prophet.**

"**Another one?" Ron asked shoving a spoonful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. "What number is this one? Four?"**

"**Three," corrected Hermione. "Three in the month of November."**

"**Then it's four with Dolohov who was murdered in October," pointed out Ron exasperated. **

"**They still don't know who did it?" Catherina asked stabbing a strip of bacon with her fork.**

"**They don't have a single clue," snarled Hermione. "Things are looking slim for the Minister of Magic."**

"**I think I read they're thinking of replacing him if he doesn't find out how all these Death Eaters are appearing at the Ministry of Magic's front door," added Ron.**

"**Slim indeed," commented Catherina with a smile.**

**Hermione folded the newspaper.**

"**Who do you think they'll replace him with?" Ron asked her.**

"**Not your brother, that's for sure," she answered.**

"**Shut up, I don't want to talk about Percy," spat Ron.**

"**Where is he, anyways?" Hermione inquired leaning her elbows on the table.**

"**I don't know. Mum goes into hysterics every time someone mentions him and dad just changes the subject. Now can we change the subject too?"**

"**Weird," muttered Harry and Hermione.**

"**Weird, indeed," said Catherina with a frown.**

**Harry passed the day worrying, worrying about something he couldn't quite put his finger on. During Advanced Potion he had managed to pay attention long enough to write down the assignment. During Advanced Transfiguration Hermione kept elbowing him. But it was during Advanced Charms that it had happened. Harry had been reading chapter twenty-seven when he experienced a head-splitting pain from his scar. He fell from his chair and gasped for air. It was hot. It was so hot. Everything was blurry and red.**

"**Why didn't you tell me before?" Roared Harry.**

"**I didn't know she was important my lord," answered the man kneeling before him.**

**Harry stood up from his chair. He pulled out his wand and pointed at the man.**

"**You have managed to disappoint me again, Lucius," hissed Harry.**

"**Forgive me, My Lord, I didn't know."**

"**_Crucio_!" Harry shouted.**

**Lucius Malfoy screamed and squirmed. Harry laughed. He lowered his wand and watched Malfoy twitch on the ground. **

"**Are you sure she's at Hogwarts?"**

"**Yes, My Lord."**

**Harry laughed sinisterly. The laughter echoed in Harry's head like a ball from wall to wall in an empty room.**

"**Harry!" Shouted a girl and shook him by the shoulders.**

**She was staring at him. Her eyes were wild and her hair seemed to be filled with lightning.**

"**What did you see?" She asked urgently.**

**Harry went into a fit of coughs. He was facing the ground and spat a glob of blood onto it.**

"**He knows," Harry managed to say and coughed. He pushed himself up off the floor.**

"**About you? About the other part of the prophecy?" She whispered.**

**Harry shook his head and coughed again. He couldn't catch his breath.**

"**About you," Harry said and looked up at the girl with the brilliant violet eyes.**

**Her eyes opened wide in panic. She pulled Hermione down next to her.**

"**Hermione, Ron, take Harry to the Hospital Wing. I'm going to get Dumbledore."**

**Catherina rushed out of the classroom. The students kept murmuring and pointing. Professor Flitwick observed Harry nervously and silently. Ron and Hermione struggled to get Harry to his feet. They helped him to get to the Hospital Wing. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was already waiting for him and stroking his beard.**

"**Now," said Dumbledore. "Tell me everything."**

**Harry told him everything between fits of coughs.**

"**Harry you must remain here," ordered Professor Dumbledore.**

"**Where is she?" Harry asked.**

"**You will begin Occlumency lessons tonight," informed Dumbledore avoiding his gaze.**

"**Where's Cat?" Harry asked angrily.**

"**I will see you tonight, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said stopping at the door briefly before moving and closing the double doors behind him.**

"**I want to know where Catherina is!" Harry shouted at Ron, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey but no one answered him. "We have to find her," he told them.**

**Ron and Hermione pushed him back onto the Hospital bed.**

"**No, Harry," said Hermione.**

"**She's safe," informed Madam Pomfrey. "Here, drink this and you will have a dreamless sleep."**

"**No!" Harry shouted and slapped away her hand.**

**Harry stood up on the bed and lashed out at Madam Pomfrey.**

"**Children," Madam Pomfrey signaled Ron and Hermione.**

**Ron and Hermione pinned Harry down on the bed. Madam Pomfrey was trying to force feed the potion to Harry. He struggled to get lose. Harry kicked Madam Pomfrey on the stomach and bit Hermione's hand. Ron and Hermione drew their wands.**

"**Do you know who I am?" Yelled Harry. "You can't stop me!"**

**Harry laughed maniacally. Hermione pointed her wand at him. She was crying.**

"**Harry, don't make me do this," she warned.**

"**Come on, Harry," pleaded Ron. "Work with us here."**

**Harry lifted his wand and pointed at Ron.**

"**No! I obey no one!" Harry shouted with a voice he didn't recognize as his own. "I am Lord Vol-"**

"**_Stupefy_!" Hermione shouted.**

Harry gasped as a tear fell down his cheek. He realized what he almost has said as he fell to the ground. Madam Pomfrey forced the potion down his throat.

"**I'm so sorry, Harry!" Hermione cried, as Harry was lost in darkness.**

"**I want to see him," announced a voice.**

"**You can't. Dumbledore's orders," declared Madam Pomfrey.**

"**Fine. Then I'll wait for the Headmaster."**

"**Fine."**

**Harry yawned. He wasn't aware of where he was. _What happened?_ He wondered and opened his eyes slowly. He could see white curtains surrounding him. Harry moved and his head throbbed dangerously. It was threatening to explode. He remembered now. He slowly got up and groaned.**

"**You're up," said a voice from behind the curtains.**

**Harry smiled at the pointlessness of the comment.**

"**I hear Dumbledore has it forbidden that we speak," said Harry imitating her way of talking and rubbing his eyes. "He's probably afraid you'll try to kill me."**

"**Or the other way around," she retorted.**

**Harry winced. He had forgotten all about the Voldemort possessing him thing for a second.**

"**Black, I thought I told you to stay away from him for a while," said Professor Dumbledore.**

"**I just want to talk to him."**

"**You want to know what he saw," said Dumbledore slyly.**

"**Nonsense. I just need a minute with him."**

"**Twenty seconds."**

"**Forty-five."**

"**Ten," finished Dumbledore.**

**Catherina hesitated. She seemed to think about it.**

"**Deal."**

**She entered quickly and sat next to Harry. **

"**The trick is to use an image that will symbolize a wall. A wall seems to work most of the time," she whispered quickly.**

**Harry laughed.**

"**You _are_ all right, right?" She asked and placed a hand on his face.**

"**I'm fine," Harry answered taking her hand in his.**

"**You're ten seconds are up," announced Dumbledore parting the curtains.**

**He glanced briefly at Cat and Harry's hands. Harry let her go abruptly.**

"**Now, if you don't mind, Black," he said guiding her out of the hospital wing. "I have a lesson to teach."**

"**Close your mind, Harry!" Catherina shouted as she reached the door.**

"**I thought it was 'clear your mind'!" Harry yelled back.**

"**Bah! Since when do you listen to Snape?"**

**Professor Dumbledore shoved her out and closed the double doors.**

"**Now we have some peace and quiet," said Dumbledore with a sigh.**

**He flicked his wand and the beds immediately were up against the wall.**

"**As much as I hate to admit it, she is right. Harry, are you ready?"**

**Harry thought about what had to him these past months. He also thought about what had happened to him today. He had gone into Lord Voldemort's mind again. It happened before and once Voldemort had realized that Harry was inside his head. He knew that Harry and him had that bond. Had Voldemort known that Harry had seen that scene this morning? Was it accidental? Or was it intentional? If Voldemort wanted Harry to see that then it must be important. But is it true or just another lie? And if it were true why would Voldemort have wanted him to see that?**

"**Harry?" Professor Dumbledore interrupted.**

**Harry nodded.**

"**I'm alright. Let's go," he said and pulled out his wand.**

"**When is the mail ever early?" Complained Catherina.**

**Hermione rolled her eyes.**

"**It's been snowing lately. Owls can't fly so well when it's snowing. The snow makes their wings heavy and…"**

"**I shouldn't have asked!" Catherina shouted.**

"**Oh…you little…" began Hermione but chose to eat her breakfast instead.**

**Hermione kept stabbing at her sausages and they managed to run away from her fork and roll all over the plate. Catherina kept tapping the table with her index finger will Hermione failed horribly to capture the fugitive sausages. Suddenly a ruffle of wings that sounded like an avalanche filled the Great Hall. Owls flew overhead, dropping their morning mail on the owner's heads. A tawny owl dropped a large package in front of Catherina sending Hermione's sausages rolling down the table. The sausages stopped in front of Neville.**

"**Oh, gosh darn it," muttered Hermione.**

"**Are these your sausages?" Neville shouted.**

"**Yes, they are!" Hermione shouted and went to collect her precious sausages.**

**Catherina took the piece of paper that was tied to the owl's leg. The owl flew away. Cat unrolled the scroll. Her eyes skimmed through the note quickly. The package wriggled and made a muffled sound. Harry thought it sounded a lot like music being played in the neighbor's house. **

"**Who wrote you?" Harry asked.**

**Catherina laughed as the package made the same sound again. She handed Harry the note.**

"**Hold on! Hold on!" Catherina said as she began unwrapping the package.**

**No sooner had she ripped off all the brown paper of the unidentified object. The thing sprang to life and let out a stream of musical notes.**

"**It's nice to see you too, Max!" Exclaimed Catherina.**

"**Well, I'll be da…" Ron began but was interrupted by Hermione's comment of: "That's a guitar!"**

**Harry scratched his head in an attempt to somehow get rid of the confusion. He read the note.**

**_Dear Catherina,_**

_**I have to do an Odysseus for a while. I have sent you Max. Please take care of him. Miss you tons.**_

_**Emilian**_

_**P.s. Keep Stroke.**_

"Who is Emilian?" Harry asked as he watched Catherina struggle with keeping Max hidden.

"**A cousin," she said stuffing the enchanted guitar under the table.**

**Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at her questioningly.**

"**God!" Yelled Cat. "Must you guys know everything?"**

"**Yes," the said in unison.**

**Catherina groaned loudly and banged her forehead against the table three times before holding her head with both hands. Hermione looked on horrified.**

"**So who is this guy Emilian?" Ron asked.**

"**Actually Emilian is a she," Cat said with a smile. "Rebecca Emilian to be exact. She lives in the states," finished Catherina reaching down to whack Max. **

**The magical guitar was not pleased and let out a screech.**

"**The states?" Harry and Ron asked then looked at each other.**

"**The United States," added Hermione with a roll of her eyes.**

**The trio ate breakfast all the while bombarding Catherina with questions about her mysterious cousin but she kept ignoring them. Answering them as she pleased. All of a sudden Cat bent down to the floor and went under the table. Hermione frowned. Catherina crawled out of the table.**

"**He's gone!" Black whispered urgently.**

"**Don't worry. An enchanted guitar can't go unnoticed for very long," commented Ron.**

"**That's the problem Weasley!" Catherina shouted with her hands on her head.**

"**Don't worry," whispered Harry craning his neck to see if he could spot the guitar.**

"**We'll help you find him," assured Hermione getting up from the table.**

"**We have class, Hermione," hissed Ron.**

"**Ronald!" Hermione warned raising a hand. **

**Hermione walked over and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.**

"**Come on," she said and stirred him around towards the exit.**

**Ron and Catherina followed.**

**The trio searched outside the Great Hall and beneath the staircases hoping to find Max huddled in a corner.**

"**MAX!" Catherina bellowed. "When I find you I am going to cut your strings into a million pieces!"**

"**Oh Potter, you rotter, oh what have you done," sang a voice accompanied by the sweet sound of cords being strummed. "You're killing off…DEATH EATERS YOU THINK IT"S GOOD FUN!"**

**Peeves appeared suddenly floating above Catherina, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Following on the ground was Max singing. Catherina stormed towards the guitar. Max made a sound that must have been a yelp and tried to hop away. Catherina grabbed it by the neck and tucked it under her arm.**

"**What is he talking about?" Harry muttered.**

**No one answered. Hermione pulled out the _Daily Prophet_ from inside her robes.**

"**I was too distracted with Cat's mystery package that I didn't read the _Prophet_," she said unfolding it and reading the front page.**

**Hermione gasped and turned white. She stuttered before handing the newspaper to Ron.**

"**Um, Harry," whispered Hermione. "There's been another…"**

"**Let me guess," said Harry glancing nervously around him. "Another Death Eater showed up at the Ministry's doorstep?"**

"**Not just any old Death Eater, Harry," said Ron turning around the front cover so Harry could have a good look at it. "Lucius Malfoy."**

**Harry swallowed hard. He couldn't believe his luck. **

"**What Potter? You're saying you didn't do it? I bet you would have loved to have Malfoy dead!" Jeered Peeves**

"**Drop it, Peeves," warned Catherina.**

"**Why? He did it before he could do it again!"**

"**I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!"**

"**Peeves if you don't shut up I'll…" began to threaten Cat.**

"**You'll what? Blink you're pretty eyelashes until I faint?"**

"**No," spat Black. "I'll go get the Bloody Baron to set you right."**

**Peeves gasped and frowned. He didn't like being threatened. He blew a raspberry and snatched Max from Catherina's grasp. Cat roared.**

"**You give him back NOW! You will rue the day you messed with me Poltergeist!"**

"**You'll have to catch me first! Hit it Max!" Exclaimed Peeves as he flew down the hallway with Max on his arms.**

**The enchanted guitar made a sound between a bark and meow and started playing "Ride of the Valkyries." **

**Catherina started off after Peeves with Hermione, Ron and Harry on her heels. The trio heard a crash and screams amongst Max's playing. Harry bumped into Catherina's back. He blushed but Cat didn't seem to notice as Harry placed his hands around her waist. She was too busy glaring at something ahead of her. Peeves was chucking chalk at some Hufflepuffs and Max kept hopping to the tune of "Ride of the Valkyries." Catherina lunged herself at it but Max managed to hop away in the nick of time. Cat punched the ground and got up and went after Peeves and Max, who had given chase again. Harry followed her. Hermione and Ron panted and fell behind. Catherina stopped suddenly and took a step backwards towards Harry. He had his hands on his knees, trying to catch her breath. Harry felt that Cat was trying to hide behind him in a way.**

"**What?" He asked between pants.**

"**Black, Potter," said Professor McGonagall sternly and hiding something behind her. "Oh, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley too."**

**Ron and Hermione had just reached them. They too were panting. Ron followed Harry's suit and Hermione leaned on him for balance.**

"**How nice it is to see all four of you. You were absent without leave from my class," McGonagall informed and brought the hidden object into view. **

"**Sorry, It won't happen again, sir," assured Catherina and reached for the acoustic guitar in McGonagall's hand but McGonagall pulled it away.**

"**So this creation is yours?" McGonagall inquired with a slight curl in her upper lip.**

**Catherina opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. She finally closed it and looked at Harry pleadingly. She was biting her lower lip. Harry stood close behind her.**

"**I don't know what to do for you, Black," he whispered in her ear.**

"**So, Black? Is this yours?" McGonagall asked shaking the enchanted guitar roughly.**

**Max started to play a whiny sort of music. Cat frowned and stuck out her bottom lip.**

"**Stop it," she said. "You're making him cry."**

"**You understand that thing?" Ron asked incredulously.**

**Cat glared at him and turned to Professor McGonagall. The professor handed the guitar to Catherina. Max did a happy little note and Cat smiled.**

"**Cat keep that thing out of trouble," warned McGonagall. "Unless you want me to use it as firewood and you two better play a good game this evening."**

**Harry and Catherina groaned and slapped their foreheads in unison.**

"**The game!" They exclaimed looking at each other.**

**The trio excused themselves from Professor McGonagall and headed to their Advanced Charms lessons. Catherina had to run first to the girls' dormitory to hide Max. Ten minutes into the lesson Cat walked in. She was followed by murmurs and whispers. Black sat down between Harry and Ron. **

"**What?" She whispered to them.**

"**Everyone knows about Max," informed Harry irritated.**

"**What do you mean _everyone_?" She asked taking out her book from her bag, a piece of parchment, a quill and an inkbottle.**

"I mean everyone," uttered Harry finally.

**Catherina sighed and chose to take notes instead. Harry and Catherina were let off early from classes because they had a game tonight. It was Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. If they won this game this would put them in a tie in second place with Hufflepuff. Slytherin was in first place, of course. Soon it was game time. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team had gathered in the locker room for a pre-game pep talk. It was immediately known that the new team captain wasn't very good at these.**

"**You just have to uh, give it your best shot and…uh, um and win!" Harry finished lamely.**

**Ginny tried hard to repress a chuckle and when she couldn't help it she tried hiding her face in Catherina's shoulder, who was standing beside her, smiling.**

"**I think what Potter, meant to say," began Catherina stepping forward and taking a stand next to Harry. "Was that we are going to _murder_ Ravenclaw because it's a simple fact that we are _the_ best team!"**

**The team cheered.**

"We have the best seeker!" Catherina exclaimed patting Harry on the shoulder. "Not to mention one marvelous keeper!"

**Ron's ears turned scarlet.**

"**And what about our chasers?" Catherina shouted.**

**Ginny and Katie Bell imitated dogs' barking.**

"**They're the fastest…the toughest…the smartest…the strongest…. darn it! They are the best Chasers that I've ever seen!"**

**The team cheered.**

"**So let's go out there and stomp 'em!" Roared Catherina.**

**Harry walked towards the middle of the pitch. There, Roger Davies the captain of the Ravenclaw team and Madam Hooch were waiting for him. Harry shook hands with Davies. Catherina snuck up behind him and shook Davies hand also.**

"**So Davies," she muttered. "Ready to eat muck?"**

**Harry pushed her back with a frown at that moment Madam Hooch blew her whistle. The players flew into the air. Harry immediately focused on trying to find the snitch. He flew from one side of the pitch to the other.**

**Harry could hear the cheers and boos from the crowd. He blocked them out. _There is no time for_ _distractions_, Harry thought as Catherina flew by him again with Quaffle underneath her arm and winked at him. Harry watched closely. He had a feeling Catherina had something up her sleeve. Catherina whistled and Ginny came up behind her. Cat made as if she was going to throw the Quaffle at Katie Bell but threw it over he shoulder at Ginny who caught it. Two of the Ravenclaw chasers had fallen for her trick leaving a clear path for Ginny to score.**

"**And she scores! Another amazing move from the new Gryffindor Chaser Catherina Black! Let me tell you, that Ginny is definitely a Weasley! They got Quidditch in their blood unlike some people I know who buy their way into teams…" Announced Lee Jordan.**

"**JORDAN!" Shouted McGonagall. "You comment on the game only…not the players…not the teams…the GAME!"**

"**Sorry…well anyways another awesome goal by Katie Bell!"**

**Harry hadn't found the snitch yet. Every time he focused on the task at hand Catherina will zoom by him and he _had_ to turn around and watch her…he had to! The game was tied: 120 – 120. Catherina Black smiled. She imitated a birdcall. Ginny and Katie Bell looked at each other and nodded. Katie Bell and Ginny were flying, one on each side, of him. Roger Davies had the Quaffle. He kept glancing nervously at Ginny and Katie Bell wondering why hadn't they tried to take away the Quaffle from him. Catherina sped off towards Davies.**

**Catherina and Roger were facing each other; neither of them was giving in an inch. Catherina was close enough to touch him, she faked a punch, and Roger Davies scared flew downwards and dropped the Quaffle in the process. Andrew Kirke and Sloper were failing to do their job. Cat had the three Ravenclaw Chasers on her back. She glanced quickly over her shoulder and flew upwards, straight into the sky. She kept going until she was away from everyone's sight. Catherina didn't come back down immediately.**

**Some murmuring began. The rules were clear. The chasers weren't to leave the limits of the pitch during the game. Suddenly Cat came plummeting down: her body first, then the broom. Harry gasped. The girls in the crowd screamed. Harry flew after her as fast as he could and a couple of seconds before she hit the ground he managed to grab her by the forearm. Harry pulled her up carefully and landed before Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall called Hagrid over. Harry kept staring at the unconscious Catherina in his arms.**

"**What happened, Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked him.**

**Harry just stared at Cat as a tear ran down to the point of his nose. It suspended there for half a second then fell to its end on Cat's now pale cheek.**

"**Potter," McGonagall said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let Hagrid take her to the Hospital Wing. She'll be fine."**

**Hagrid walked up to Harry and took Catherina from his arms.**

"**She'll be fine 'Arry," he assured and walked off with the girl.**

"**Ok, Harry I know you're upset but you have to finish the game," informed Madam Hooch.**

**Harry nodded and glanced at his team. He tried to smile with confidence and flew into the sky renewing his quest for the golden snitch. Ginny made the last score before Harry finally caught the snitch. Ginny and Katie Bell congratulated him but he just nodded at him and tried to get away as soon as possible but the Gryffindors had invaded the pitch and were now surrounding him. Someone grabbed Harry by the arm and steered him away from the crowd.**

"**Come on," said Ron nervously. "Let's go see what's wrong with Catherina."**

**Hermione, Ginny, Katie Bell, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper caught up with them. They were all worried about Cat and wanted to see her also. The teenagers all walked up to the hospital wing. Once there, Madam Pomfrey did not let them in because Headmaster Dumbledore was inside with her. They all complained loudly. **

"**Sorry kids," said Madam Pomfrey finally.**

**Professor Dumbledore walked out of the hospital wing closing the doors behind him. He glanced briefly at Harry before turning towards the rest of the crowd.**

"**Miss Black is fine," said Dumbledore with a nod. "You can all now return to your common room."**

**Ginny sighed and said goodbye to Hermione. Katie Bell, Ginny, Kirke and Sloper headed off to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione, Ron and Harry stayed behind. Dumbledore nodded at Harry and led him inside. Catherina was on the bed propped up by a couple of fluffy white pillows. **

"**Get that stuff away from me!" She shouted at Madam Pomfrey.**

**Harry smiled. He was a little hesitant to walk up to her but Dumbledore nudged him and he tripped. Catherina looked away from Madam Pomfrey to Harry. She glared at Dumbledore.**

"**What's he doing here?" She asked him with a snarl.**

"**Whether you choose to believe it or not, you have made friends and friends worry about friends," Dumbledore said solemnly. "I will be outside if you need me."**

**Dumbledore walked out of the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. She had left the potion on Cat's bedside table. As soon as the door slammed shut Catherina poured its contents into the flowerpot next to her. Harry walked up to her bed nervously. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down.**

"**What do you want?" She asked bringing her knees to her chest.**

"**I wanted to see you that's all," answered Harry softly.**

**He couldn't stop staring at her. Not long ago he had thought she was dead. It scared him so much he went numb. Harry wished he never had to go through that again.**

"**I'm fine," she said looking at him dubiously. "Why are you still here?"**

"**Because I'm scared," Harry answered without thinking. "Aren't you scared?"**

**Catherina shook her head as tears poured from her eyes and down her cheeks nonstop.**

"**No. I'm not afraid of anything," she whispered and hid her face on her pillow.**

"**I'll stay until you fall asleep," whispered Harry and tucked her in.**

**Catherina sobbed into her pillow. Harry wanted to know what had happened to Cat. It must have been something terrible, Harry thought. Catherina the fearless, Harry thought sadly. He didn't want her to cry. Harry was still unsure what to do with a crying girl. He patted her back and told her that everything will be fine. This seemed to calm her down. Soon Catherina had fallen asleep. Harry walked out silently and found Hermione waiting for him. She didn't look too pleased.**

"**We have to talk," she said firmly and started walking away.**

**Harry hurried to catch up to her. They walked silently up the stairs when they finally reached the seventh floor. Hermione led Harry towards the Gryffindor Tower. They both stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.**

"**Password?" The Fat Lady asked.**

"**Liar, jerk," snarled Hermione.**

**Harry scratched his head and looked at Hermione in confusion.**

"**That's not the password," said Harry.**

"**Hmmm, must have been thinking about you then…_Billywig_," she finished.**

**The portrait swung open to reveal a circular hole in the wall. Harry and Hermione climbed through. Hermione suddenly turned towards Harry. Her eyes were sending invisible daggers through his heart.**

"**How _dare_ you, Harry!" Hermione hissed. "How dare you do this to me?"**

"**Do what?" Harry asked calmly.**

"God, if you don't like me then tell me but don't you go ahead and turn me into the school idiot!"

**Harry sat down on the armchair closest to the fire with a sigh.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about."**

"**I'm talking about you and me and Catherina," said Hermione waving her arms around dramatically. "In case you haven't noticed _everyone_ knows you're in love with her!"**

"What is this Hermione? Some love triangle?" Harry asked searching for something inside his robe.

"**That's exactly what it is!" Hermione shrieked before breaking out in sobs.**

**Harry pulled out a napkin and handed it to Hermione. Hermione was stunned for two seconds but snatched the napkin from Harry's hand, blew her nose very loudly, sent Harry some more invisible daggers and threw the used napkin at his face.**

"**I am through with you!"**

**Hermione stormed to her dormitory. Harry didn't move for 10 seconds. He grabbed the mucus filled napkin from his face between his index finger and thumb and threw it into the fire. Harry coughed and cursed colorfully.**

"**Good afternoon students," greeted Professor Weasley with a broad smile.**

**The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw girls swooned. Catherina coughed loudly.**

"**And those who prefer not to be called students," Professor Weasley remarked walking over towards Black. "I'm glad to hear you're felling better."**

"**Really? You would be the first," muttered Cat.**

"**Cat, I was told you have a large knowledge about ancient magic," began the professor. "Maybe you can tell us something."**

"**Ancient wizards actually but why? Is the class going to be about that?"**

"**In a way," said Professor Weasley sitting on the chair in front of his desk and propping his legs on top of the desk. **

Catherina shifted in her seat and twirled a strand of her jet-black hair around her finger all the while biting her lower lip.

"**Well, if we're going to talk about ancient magic we should start talking about the most ancient of them all. Egypt was one of the very first all Wizarding-folk communities. In Egypt, magic or heka, as they called it was one of the forces used by the creator to make the world. Through heka, symbolic actions could have practical effects. All deities and people possessed this force in some degree, but there were rules about why and how it could be used," began Catherina and paused.**

**Professor Weasley nodded.**

"**I'll take it from here Black, thank you very much," he said. "Now take out your quill and parchments so you can take down some notes. You will be needing them in the near future."**

**The professor waited for the students to be ready before beginning.**

"**Priests were the main practitioners of magic in pharaonic Egypt, where they were seen as guardians of a secret knowledge given by the gods to humanity to 'ward off the blows of fate'. The most respected users of magic were the lector priests, who could read the ancient books of magic kept in temple and palace libraries. Such men were credited with the power to bring wax animals to life, or roll back the waters of a lake," continued Professor Weasley. "Real lector priests performed magical rituals to protect their king, and to help the dead to rebirth. By the first millennium BC, their role seems to have been taken over by magicians. Healing magic was a specialty of the priests who served Sekhmet, the fearsome goddess of plague."**

**He paused as the sound of the scratching of quills on paper filled the room.**

"**Does anyone know who follows in status the priest in charge of the healing in ancient Egypt?"**

**Catherina raised her hand. The professor pointed at her.**

"**Lower in status were the scorpion-charmers," said Catherina and paused but the professor waved at her to continue. " They used magic to rid an area of poisonous reptiles and insects. Midwives and nurses also included magic among their skills, and wise women might be consulted about which ghost or deity was causing a person trouble."**

"**Very good," said Professor Weasley. "Ten points for Gryffindor. So I'm going to go ahead and finish this introduction off. Amulets were another source of magic power, obtainable from 'protection-makers', who could be male or female. None of these uses of magic was disapproved of - either by the state or the priesthood. Only foreigners were regularly accused of using evil magic. It is not until the Roman period that there is much evidence of individual magicians practicing _harmful_ magic for financial reward. Isn't that right, Black?"**

**Catherina looked up from her notes with a steely gaze. She nodded and returned to her parchment.**

"**Now who can tell me what were the ancient Egyptian wizards' wands made of?"**

**The professor looked around and sighed at the group. Catherina sucked her teeth and answered: "They were made of metal."**

"**You seem to know a lot about ancient magic, Black," hissed Hermione. "Why is that?"**

"**I read a lot," she answered without missing a beat.**

"**Only a small percentage of Egyptians were fully literate, so written magic was the most prestigious kind of all. Private collections of spells were treasured possessions, handed down within families. Protective or healing spells written on papyrus were sometimes folded up and worn on the body but most likely each family carried their own book of spells…a Grimoire of sorts," continued Professor Weasley. "A spell usually consisted of two parts: the words to be spoken and a description of the actions to be taken. To be effective all the words, especially the secret names of deities, had to be pronounced correctly. The words might be spoken to activate the power of an amulet, a figurine, or a potion."**

**Harry frowned. He thought about Cat's amulet. As the professor went on about the different spells ancient Egyptian wizards used Harry told Ron about the amulet since Hermione was still not talking to him.**

"**Really?" Ron whispered. "It could be just a regular old amulet."**

"**Some of the ivory wands may have been used to draw a protective circle around the area where a woman was to give birth, or to nurse her child. The wands were engraved with the dangerous beings invoked by the magician to fight on behalf of the mother and child. They are shown stabbing, strangling or biting evil forces, which are represented by snakes and foreigners," went on Professor Weasley in the background obviously excited about the subject.**

"**With Black?" Harry pointed out. "I don't think so."**

"**Supernatural 'fighters, such as the lion-dwarf Bes and the hippopotamus goddess Taweret, were represented on furniture and household items. Their job was to protect the home, especially at night when the forces of chaos were felt to be at their most powerful!" Exclaimed Professor Weasley.**

**Catherina looked up and shook her head before returning to her parchment and taking more notes.**

"**Well, Harry," said Ron in a low whisper. "What do you have in mind?"**

"**Bes and Taweret also feature in amuletic jewelry. Egyptians of all classes wore protective amulets, which could take the form of powerful deities or animals, or use royal names and symbols. Other amulets were designed to magically endow the wearer with desirable qualities, such as long life, prosperity and good health. Modern amulets are a little different from the ancient ones since they are almost undecipherable from regular amulets and necklaces,"**

"**We need to get a hold on that amulet," whispered Harry also.**

"**Though magic was mainly used to protect or heal, the Egyptian state also practiced destructive magic. The names of foreign enemies and Egyptian traitors were inscribed on clay pots, tablets, or figurines of bound prisoners. These objects were then burned, broken, or buried in cemeteries to weaken or destroy the enemy," ranted Professor Weasley.**

"**But we won't know what to do with it, Harry!" Ron whispered urgently.**

"**In major temples, priests and priestesses performed a ceremony to curse enemies of the divine order, such as the chaos serpent Apophis - who was eternally at war with the creator sun god. Images of Apophis were drawn on papyrus or modeled in wax, and these images were spat on, trampled, stabbed and burned. Anything that remained was dissolved in buckets of urine. The fiercest gods and goddesses of the Egyptian pantheon were summoned to fight with, and destroy, every part of Apophis, including his soul and his heka. Human enemies of the kings of Egypt could also be cursed during this ceremony," finished Professor Weasley. **

"**That's why we need Hermione," said Harry."**

"**Ok, I hope you took good notes because you will be needing them for next lesson."**

"**She won't help you," muttered Ron. "She's angry with me too for some reason."**

**Hermione raised her hand.**

"**Why? What are we going to do next lesson?"**

"**See? She can't resist a mystery," retorted Harry.**

"**You'll see," said Professor Weasley as the bell rang. "Ok, class dismissed."**

"**Don't bother speaking to me Harry," said Hermione avoiding Harry who kept following her around the common room.**

"**Hermione, I already apologized a million times!" Harry whined jumping over the armchair and trapping Hermione against the wall.**

"**It doesn't count if you don't mean it," she spat through clenched teeth.**

"**Hermione, we've been best friends for six years! Six years! Are you going to throw all that away?"**

**Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest. She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind an ear and sighed.**

"**What do you want?" She asked. "My notes from Defense Against the Darks Arts or do you want help on that essay on Conjuring Spells for Transfiguration due on Thursday?"**

**Harry shook his head.**

"**No," he said. "Besides that's not due for three days. Ron and I were wondering…"**

"**What?" Ron shouted from an armchair and got up.**

"**NO! I wasn't wondering anything," said Ron to Hermione. "_He_ was doing all the wondering."**

"**Fine," said Harry frowning. "_I_ was wondering if you would be interested in deciphering a little mystery."**

**Hermione unfolded her arms and tilted her head to one side.**

"**A mystery you say?"**

**Harry and Ron nodded. Hermione smiled and her eyes twinkled.**

"**Now that's a different story."**

**Harry, Hermione and Ron discussed the mysteries surrounding Cat. Hermione had argued with Harry at first. She didn't quite understand why Harry wanted to snoop around when it was known that Catherina was Harry's "lover girl". Harry did not find that amusing. The trio went over the possibilities on how to get a hold on that amulet. While they discussed this they were reminded of the room back at Grimmauld Place. The friends made a vow that if they couldn't get the amulet that they would definitely go into that room during Christmas vacation.**

**The next morning Harry, Hermione, Ron and Catherina were having breakfast, patiently waiting for the morning mail. Harry was anxious to see if another Death Eater had died. The owls arrived and dropped the mail to their owner's. Harry was glad to see that it hadn't happened again as he handed the _Daily Prophet_ to Hermione once he had looked at the front cover. Catherina had received a letter and once she finished reading it she made a sound Harry had never heard her do before: she squealed.**

"**She's in London!" Catherina exclaimed she then leaned in and whispered: "at Grimmauld Place."**

"**Who?" Ron asked.**

"**My cousin!"**

"**Black!" Called Professor McGonagall.**

**She had Max tucked underneath her arm.**

"**I'm confiscating this," informed McGonagall once she reached the teenagers.**

"**Why?" Catherina asked sadly.**

"**You can have _one_ pet, only one pet and it should either be a toad, a rat, an owl or a cat. An enchanted guitar doesn't appear anywhere in the rule book!" Professor McGonagall said firmly.**

"**Oh, come on Professor!"**

"**No! That's it Black…no more second chances," she said and walked away with Max.**

"**Now what am I supposed to tell Reh!" Whined Catherina.**

**Harry smiled. He had seen two sides of Black in a matter of seconds. _Maybe she_ _isn't such a mystery after all_, he thought. Professor Dumbledore walked towards them with Max in one hand. He handed it to Cat. Catherina smiled and hugged the enchanted guitar. Dumbledore took Cat's letter and read it. He laughed.**

"**What is it Professor?" Hermione asked.**

"**Oh well, Reh and Cat," began the professor with an all-knowing smile. "Birds of a father…"**


	10. Let it Snow!

**A/N: Hey, sorry I took long to update but it's my senior year in High School and I've been really busy. I still don't understand what you mean by writing in prose "The Unknown Weasley" seeing as I've never really took any writing workshops as people call them. But if you have anytime maybe you would like to beta for me? I appreciate your comments.**

Chapter Ten: Let it Snow!

"Today you will be working with an Innocence Protection Potion," informed Professor Snape. "This potion is used mainly when babies are born into Wizarding families. It protects the child from evil influences…the instructions are on the blackboard," drawled Snape with a flick of his wand.

The blackboard was filled with words and sentences instructing the students in how to make an Innocence Protection Potion. Harry began gathering the ingredients he needed. Harry took five acacia beans and began to grind them into a fine powder. Catherina who was next to him began to do the same but in a hurried manner.

"What's the rush, Black?" Harry asked her.

"I have things to do," she muttered and continued to grind the acacia beans.

Once Harry had finished grinding the acacia beans he looked up to read the rest of the instructions from the black board.

_2 oz of chopped Agrimony stalks_

Harry checked to see if he had any Agrimony stalks. He sighed and asked Hermione for some but she had used the last bit of it. Harry cursed.

"Black, do you have any Agrimony left?"

Catherina nodded and placed three stalks on his desk.

"That should do," she answered and began to throw pieces of alder bark into the boiling water inside the cauldron.

Harry stared.

"You're too slow, Potter," said Catherina and reached over to throw Harry's alder bark pieces into his cauldron. "You better finish chopping those."

Catherina returned to her own potion. She picked up a large wooden spoon and stirred the potion. Her potion had turned a maroon color. She nodded knowingly and added three drops of concentrated Bundimun juice and two drops of aloe concentrate. Her potion emitted a purple puff. A light red vapor started rising from her cauldron. Harry quickly did the same as Catherina and was surprised to see it had turned out right. Cat pointed out that they still needed to slice three roots of angelica when someone knocked at the door. Professor Snape gave everyone the glare of death and answered the door. Standing before him was none other than Professor Trelawney, looking all-important and such.

"Excuse me Professor, I hate to interrupt your…"paused Professor Trelawney in her search for the adequate words. "Ever so educational lesson but I must borrow Mister Malfoy and Miss Black.

Harry frowned. He leaned towards Catherina.

"Why would she want you?" He asked her.

Cat had begun packing her bag. She tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"You'll finish my potion for me, right?" Catherina asked.

Hermione nodded. Cat turned to Harry.

"Christmas activities," she muttered.

"Hurry up, Black!" Malfoy shouted with glee. "Don't wanna miss your singing lesson."

"Singing!" Squealed Lavender Brown and giggled along with Parvati Patil.

Catherina blushed and rushed out of the classroom. Hermione shrugged.

"I heard there is going to be some songs and that Trelawney has a choir of sorts," muttered Hermione adding the sliced angelica roots to her potion.

Harry finished slicing his roots and added them to the potion. He looked up one more time at the blackboard for instruction.

**_A pinch of crushed Avens_**

_**10 lacewings, stewed**_

_**5 nettles**_

Harry added all the ingredients. He smiled. This was the first time his Potion had been accomplished. _Must be because Snape hasn't tortured me today_. Harry stopped what he was doing. Why hadn't Snape tortured him? _He has been quite throughout_ _the whole lesson_. As if on cue Snape lifted his gaze from the piece of parchment he was furiously writing on.

"What is Potter? Upset I haven't been watching your every move? Would you like me to point all the places you went wrong? I have no time to play baby-sitter…in fact I am sick of your faces, hand over what you have done and leave. You will be graded on that," said Snape finally.

The class groaned loudly. There were many students who hadn't completed their potion.

"Fine," said Professor Snape without looking up. "Don't hand in a sample of your Potion. I will give you a zero for the day anyways."

The glass took vials and filled them with their potions and handed them in, not before labeling them with their names. Harry handed his but made sure that Snape wouldn't see him. Just in case he felt the sudden urge to sneeze and knock over his vial.

"Okay students," said Hagrid loudly. "Gather 'round."

Hagrid was standing in front of a large wooden stage. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked forward cautiously. They immediately were hit by a smell…

"What died?" Exclaimed Seamus Finnegan.

"So you actually finished something?" Ron asked impressed but wrinkling his nose from the stench

Harry nodded and smiled proudly. He had just told Ron about his Advanced Potions class. Hagrid called their attention by raising his massive hands. He smiled sheepishly.

"Watch closely," he said and reached down towards a wooden plank.

Hagrid pulled at it and ripped it off revealing a sort of greenish fungus with eyes. The smell of decay grew stronger with each second. The sunlight hit the green patch with eyes. It scuttled away on numerous spindly legs and hid underneath another plank of wood. Hagrid chuckled as some of the girls squealed.

"Who can tell me what this is?" He asked.

This time there was only Hermione to raise her hand. Harry smiled. _Just like old_ _times_. Hagrid pointed at Hermione.

"They're called Bundimun," replied Hermione with a smile. "The Bundimun oozes a secretion which rots away the very foundations of the dwelling on which it is found."

"Good!" Exclaimed Hagrid. "Very good! Ten points for Gryffindor."

Hagrid instructed then on how to get rid of a Bundimun infestation. You needed to use a Scouring Charm. Hagrid divided them into groups of three. Harry, Hermione and Ron worked together until it was time for lunch. The trio headed towards the Great Hall but on the hallway they encountered someone they had rather not.

"Well if it isn't the murderer," drawled a voice from behind them.

Harry, Hermione and Ron turned.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"Don't think you'll get away with it, Potter," snarled Draco.

"Get away with what?" Harry asked.

"You killed my father!"

Harry scoffed.

"I didn't but you know what?" Harry began his face getting red. "I am glad he's dead!"

"You'll regret those words Potter!" Malfoy shouted and pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted a voice and Malfoy's wand flew out his hand and onto the ground.

Catherina wedged herself between Harry and Draco.

"That's enough, Draco," said Catherina softly.

"NO! He killed my father!"

"I did not!" Harry retorted.

Catherina scoffed.

"He already told you he didn't do it. Get over it Malfoy," advised Catherina. "Your father dug his own grave. He's where he belongs."

Draco snorted and walked away. Catherina watched Malfoy walk away before turning to Harry with a sympathetic look.

"Draco is all foam and no butterbeer…most of the time, all the same you would do well to be cautious," she said and began to walk away.

Harry chased after her and spun her around.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her.

"Upstairs," she said writhing from his grasp. "Go have some lunch. You just hope McGonagall doesn't find out about your little incident with Malfoy."

Harry nodded and joined Ron and Hermione for lunch.

"Now," said Professor Weasley loudly over the students chattering. "Come on class!"

The chatter became louder. During lunch Professor Trelawney had announced that a school play was going to be performed for the Christmas Feast. It was a musical actually. The try-outs were to begin at six in the evening. Ron and Hermione seemed interested.

"Please, please, please," begged Hermione and Ron. "Please Harry!"

"No!" Harry shouted. "There is now way I'm singing and dancing in front of the whole school."

"Oh, come on Harry! You'll be great for the part!" Hermione informed. "The Nightmare Before Christmas is a wonderful movie."

"I thought it was a musical," said Ron bewildered.

"Well, it is," said Hermione to Ron and turned to Harry. "Harry, please?"

Harry grunted.

"Fine!" He yelled and Ron and Hermione cheered.

"Now, class, I need your attention!" Professor Weasley yelled.

The class finally decided that it was time for a lesson.

"Today you will be using everything you learned during last lesson," he informed. "But you will also need to use everything that you have learned over the past years."

Professor Weasley cleared his throat and waved his wand. The wall behind opened with a loud rumble and revealed a cave. The students gasped.

"Wh-wha-what are we supposed to do?" Neville stammered.

"You will divide into groups of three," he said winking at Hermione, Ron and Harry. "Your job is to be the first team to make it to the end, retrieve the ancient artifact and return here…with the artifact of course."

Hermione raised her hand. Professor Weasley smiled.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"What exactly does this ancient artifact look like?"

"You'll know when you see it," he answered with a knowing smile.

The class was divided into these groups: Neville, Dean and Seamus. Harry, Hermione and Ron. Lavender, Parvati and a short girl from Ravenclaw. Cho, Marietta and a girl with a large nose and small eyes and the rest of the students were to watch from a magical mirror that Professor Weasley had provided.

"Okay," said Professor Weasley setting the timer. "Begin!"

The teams rushed into dark cave. They stumbled through the darkness for what seemed an eternity and they finally reached a bright chamber. There were floating embers everywhere. Four different paths occupied the premises. Neville and his team took the third one from the left. Parvati and her team took the first one from the left. Cho Chang and her friends took the second one from the left. Harry, Hermione and Ron were left with the last one from the left.

It was dark and hot so Harry pulled out his wand and muttered: "_Lumos_."

Hermione and Ron did the same. They looked at their faces illuminated by the dim light, as they appeared to be floating in midair.

"Now, where to?" Ron asked.

"Forward I guess," muttered Harry and began to walk cautiously.

"So, Hermione," began Ron. "Want to start running by us what we learned during last lesson."

Hermione scoffed.

"Fine," she replied. "But only because I want to beat Cho."

Harry and Ron chuckled.

"Well, we learned about the ancient Egyptian wizards," she began in a very know-it-all tone. "Mostly about their curse and spells…and I think he said something about amulets and how they set curses on the temples…" Hermione stopped abruptly and started breathing heavy.

"Hermione," said Harry. "Keep going."

Hermione shushed him and whispered: "_Nox_"

"Hermione, what is it?" Ron whispered.

"There's something out there," whispered Hermione also.

Harry and Ron turned off the light on their wands. Along the dark passageway something moved slowly and clumsily. They could hear the faint sound of footsteps. The sound drew closer and closer and closer and…

"What do we do?" Ron asked panicked.

"First of all," said Harry swallowing. "We don't panic…it can't be that dangerous or Professor Weasley wouldn't have put it here…and," began Harry.

"You're forgetting that he's my brother! AND FRED AND GEORGE'S! HE'S CAPABLE OF ANYTH…" Ron shouted but Hermione put a hand over his mouth rather forcibly.

The figure was close enough to observe. It was tall and skinny and was covered in bandages. Harry scoffed as the figure continued moving towards them.

"A mummy," said Harry and pulled out his wand.

"A what?" Ron asked.

"A fictitious character from muggle horror movies," said Hermione frowning.

"Can't be that hard to beat," said Harry aiming and thinking of a spell.

"Yeah," said Hermione pulling out her own wand and noticing something further on in the dark. "But how do you kill something that is already dead? And…"

"And?" Harry asked looking at her sideways.

"We have company," said Ron pulling out his wand too.

Behind the mummy the trio had first spotted were at least ten more. Suddenly they stopped. Harry, Hermione and Ron's breathing became faster with every second. The mummies raised their clammy hands and cupped them over their heads. Inside their cupped hands began to glow a blue light that crackled with lightning.

"This isn't good," said Harry backing away.

"What? They don't do this in your muggle movies?" Ron inquired.

Three balls of blue electricity were thrown at them. Hermione ducked, Harry threw himself flat on the ground and Ron looked up, just in time to see the ball of lightning coming straight at him. Ron tried to mutter a spell but the ball had already hit him on the mouth of his stomach. He flew backwards.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"_Diffindo_!" Harry yelled and pointed at the first mummy to the right.

Harry's spell struck at his arm. The mummy's arm fell to the ground. It made a ball of lightning and threw it at Harry. His aim was bad and fell two feet short. Harry smiled. Hermione ran towards Ron. Harry pointed at the mummy's remaining arm and shouted: "_Diffindo_!"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted as she knelt beside him. "Ron, are you okay?"

Ron moaned and struggled to sit up with his hand on his stomach.

"Yeah," he grunted. "It stings though."

Hermione stared at him without saying anything then suddenly threw her arms around him and began to sob loudly. Ron stared at Harry wide-eyed. Harry shrugged at him and returned his gaze towards the advancing mummies. Harry aimed at the one already conjuring a blue lightning ball. The mummies leg broke off and the mummy fell to the ground. Ron recovered and hugged Hermione back.

"It's okay, Hermione," whispered Ron.

Hermione stopped sobbing and released Ron. She wiped her tears away and hiccupped.

"Don't you do that ever again!" Shouted Hermione whacking Ron three times on the arm.

"Ok, guys, a little help here," said Harry taking aim at another mummy and sending his spell at it.

Hermione and Ron got up and stood next to Harry.

"_Diffindo_!" The trio shouted, each one at a different mummy.

There were four left. Hermione took two down in less than three seconds leaving Ron and Harry to deal with the other two. Harry, Hermione and Ron took a minute to recover.

"Now," panted Hermione. "That wasn't so bad."

"Not at all," said Ron feigning cheeriness.

Hermione glared at him.

"Forward my crew!" Harry exclaimed pointed forward.

Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way down the dark passageway and came to a brightly lit opening. They appeared to be in a museum of sorts… Ron walked up to a wax replica of a lion.

"Interesting," said Ron patting it.

Hermione frowned. She swallowed and pulled out her wand.

"Ron," began Hermione. "Get away from there."

"Huh?" Ron managed to say before being interrupted by a large roar.

He slowly turned around to face the large face of the wax lion. Ron stuttered and ran to hide behind Hermione and Harry.

"Lector priests were credited with bringing wax animals to life," said Hermione as a matter-of-factly.

Harry sighed.

"Hermione," spat Harry. "Give us something useful, like how do we beat it."

"You melt it," said Ron suddenly and taking aim.

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"It's wax, isn't it?" Ron pointed out and backing away from the advancing lion.

The lion roared one more time and leapt towards Hermione. Hermione screamed and rolled away. Harry ran towards Hermione. The lion turned and began to stride towards Ron and growling. Ron swallowed and began to pace backwards, never taking his eyes off the lion. The lion jumped on him and knocked him to the ground.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"It's definitely not his day," muttered Harry and pointed his wand at the wax lion. "_Diffindo_!"

The wax lion's tail fell off. The lion growled and turned its head towards Harry before returning his attention to Ron.

"Ok," said Harry with a nod. "That didn't have the effect I was expecting."

The lion had its paws on Ron's chest. Ron coughed, pointed his was at the lion's right eye and shouted: "_Oculus Infractus_!"

The lion roared and stumbled backwards. Ron got up quickly and pointed his wand at the writhing lion.

"Ok, Hermione, Harry on the count of three!" He ordered. "We'll do the fire charm."

Hermione and Harry nodded getting closer to the suffering lion. The lion lashed out and hit Harry on the arm. Harry stumbled but managed to maintain his balance.

"One…" Ron began. "Two…Three!"

"_Incendio_!" The trio shouted.

Three medium sized balls of orange flames flew at the wax lion. The lion roared and the cave began to shake. The wax lion began to melt away slowly but never quieting. The lion continued to roar until it became nothing but a puddle of wax. Ron walked up to it and poked it with his foot. It had already dried. He noticed something on the ground and picked up. He threw it at Harry. Harry caught it. It was the wax lion's tail.

"Your trophy," said Ron with a smirk.

"I already have one," replied Harry and pointing at the arm the lion had hit him. He had four gashes.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed and demanded to have a look.

"I'm fine," said Harry and threw the wax tail at Ron. "I think the one who deserves a trophy is you."

Ron smiled.

"Nice conjunctivitis curse by the way," said Hermione stopping at the middle of the cave. "Onto the next adventure!"

"You figure we'll get that bloody ancient artifact now?" Ron said standing beside her.

"I doubt it," said Harry laughing and bandaging his arm as much as his medical know-how would allow him.

The trio walked out of the cave where the remains of the once wax lion remained and walked into another big opening. There were many floating balls of green flames. Harry twitched.

"I don't like this," he whispered to Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"It's quiet," muttered Ron.

"Too quiet," affirmed Hermione.

The trio walked cautiously towards the center of the green cave. The looked around them nervously. Ron kept sucking his teeth and Hermione gasped every time he did it.

"Cut it out!" Hermione shouted.

"Sorry," muttered Ron.

Harry's breathing became heavier with every second. His throat was so dry he could barely swallow. He wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

Harry could hear his heart beating in his ears. Then a green mist started surrounding them. Harry, Hermione and Ron clustered together and pulled out their wands. Out of the mists walked a hippopotamus. Upon its head was a large oval stone. It was a gray color.

Hermione nodded. She pointed at the stone upon the hippo.

"The hippopotamus goddess: Taweret," said Hermione.

"Once again, Hermione," said Harry through clenched teeth. "Don't tell me what it is. Tell me how to beat it."

"Aim at the stone," said Hermione exasperated.

"Easy," said Ron and pointed at the oval stone over the goddess' head.

Ron opened his mouth to utter a charm but Taweret's eyes glowed and from them sent a red beam of light towards Ron. Ron threw himself on the ground, evading the beam.

"Ok," said Ron pushing himself up off the floor and wiping the dust off his shirt. "Maybe, not so easy."

"A Distraction," said Hermione running towards the other side of the room.

"What in the Bloody Hell are you doing?" Ron shouted.

"Accio Stone!" Hermione shouted.

The goddess turned to her and began launching red beams at her. Hermione dodged, jumped and rolled. She was avoiding them like a complete athlete.

"She's gone mad," muttered Ron.

"Accio Stone!" Harry shouted from behind the hippo.

The Stone flew towards him and Harry caught it with one hand. The hippopotamus remained still and turned into stone. Hermione got up from the ground walked towards Harry and Ron. The trio looked at the stone without saying a word. A rumbling shook the cave sending Harry, Hermione and Ron to the ground. The friends struggled to stand up but the shaking didn't allow it. Towards the east of the cave a slab of stone rolled away revealing a small opening. From it came a bright orange light. The shaking stopped. Harry got up slowly and helped Hermione up. Ron got up also. Slowly, the trio got up and started walking towards the small opening in the wall. Ron volunteered to crawl in first.

"I'll call once I am on the other side," said Ron crawling through.

"Be careful!" Hermione called after him.

Harry and Hermione waited nervously until Ron called. They let out a sigh of relief and crawled through also. On the other side, Ron was curiously observing a square pillar. In one of the pillar's side was a hole about the same size as the stone that Harry was carrying. The same stone that had belong to Taweret, the hippopotamus goddess.

"My guess," said Ron and pointing. "Is that the stone goes there."

"I'll agree with that," said Hermione and taking a hold of Ron's hand.

Ron looked down at Hermione's hand embracing his, then at Harry. Harry smiled and shrugged.

"I guess it's my turn to do something," said Harry walking towards the pillar and sizing up the stone to the hole. "Ready?"

"Ready," said Hermione and Ron.

Ron gave Hermione a gentle squeeze. Harry placed the stone into the belonging space. The pillar began to spin quickly. Harry backed off a little. As the pillar spun quickly it emanated bright lights: orange, green, yellow, blue… then it all stopped. In the middle of the pillar a square piece slid to the right to reveal a small chamber. Inside the chamber was a book. Harry stretched his hand inside and pulled it out. It was large, old and made of leather.

"_Egypt's Lost Grimoire_," said Hermione in awe and took the book from Harry. "It holds the complete history of ancient Egypt, not the revised and edited version the Muggles have but the one with all the ancient wizards…after the invasion of the Romans it was lost…"

Hermione opened it. Ron and Harry clustered around her. Hermione pulled out a feather that was between the pages.

"Well, this is odd," she said then twitched. "Hold on to me boys."

"Why?" Ron and Harry asked.

"Portkey," she replied quickly.

Ron and Harry, each placed one hand on one of her shoulders before being transported back into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Weasley was there by himself and applauded. Hermione closed the book and handed it to the professor. Harry smiled.

"Very good! Excellent job! Fifty points for Gryffindor!" Professor Weasley exclaimed. "It took you a little while but you got there. I'm afraid the other teams have since long given up and are already in their common rooms. Some are at the Hospital Wing getting bandaged up by Madam Pomfrey," added Professor Weasley glancing at Harry's hurt arm, Ron's burnt shirt and Hermione's scratches and bruises.

"Good," said Ron sternly. "I say we deserve something. We get attacked by Mumblelees," began Ron agitated.

"Mummies, Ron," said Harry.

"Yeah, whatever," shot Ron. "Then a lion tries to eat us, and to top it all off, there's some crazy hippoplatumus thingie trying to fry us! And what do we get as a reward? A book! Merlin's Beard, Bill!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded. "First of all it's not just a book and it's _Professor_ Weasley."

Harry shook his head. Professor Weasley handed the book to Hermione.

"Since you have done such a marvelous job. I will lend you the book but," he said raising a finger. "You are to return it immediately after you finish reading it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Hermione smiling broadly.

"Good," he said and sitting down at his desk. "Class dismissed. You should all head towards the Hospital Wing."

The trio left the room each with their own trophy. Harry had his three gashes in his arm. Ron had the wax tail from the lion that had tried to eat him and Hermione had her book. Later that night, Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the common room. Hermione was reading the Grimoire as fast as she could and Ron and Harry argued over a very interesting subject.

"Harry," insisted Ron. "I really think you should start it again."

"I don't know Ron," said Harry scratching his head.

"You want to know what I think?" said Hermione with a determined look in her eyes. "I think you should start immediately. Tomorrow night is perfect. There is no Quidditch practice, I checked," said Hermione handing Harry the notebook where she kept the teams stats and schedule.

"Since when are you so determined, don't you have homework to do?" Ron asked.

"I have my reasons and you want to know what's interesting?" Hermione asked turning the large leather book around so that Harry and Ron could have a look at it.

"The book is unfinished…it's like the author just disappeared…"

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed and read: "…the sudden appearance of three beautiful ladies by the names of Dordie, Athanasia and Alysia. The girls were from Greece. They were welcomed into the land of Egypt. The Polyxena sisters, as they were called, were mysterious and powerful. Rumors started that these girls came to Egypt with evil intentions. One night a council was made. They had decided that the girls were to be chased away. When the men went to get them a battle aroused. The girls called forces only known to be done by Gods! The men fled frightened. The sisters were not pleased and plotted revenge against the people of Egypt. They brought plagues and sickness. Then on one stormy night the Polyxena sisters had broken into the temple of Isis. There the sisters…. And that's where it ends," said Hermione slamming the book shut.

"Either the book wasn't finished, or someone made sure that the remaining pages were not read," whispered Hermione.

"You're reaching," said Catherina Black.

The trio jumped.

"Cat!" Hermione exclaimed and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Auditions started five minutes ago," she informed. "And I have all of your names right here. So, are you going or not?"

"Oh, right!" Hermione said. "The Nightmare Before Christmas! I'll be right down," she said and went up the stairs leading to her dormitory.

Catherina smiled at Harry and winked.

"I signed you up for Jack the Pumpkin King," said Catherina and the smiled at Ron and ran a finger across her bottom lip. "And I signed you up for the Mayor."

Catherina laughed softly.

"I'll see you boys later. The auditions are being held in the Great Hall."

Catherina glanced at Harry again and bit her lower lip. Harry swallowed and blushed. Cat smiled and walked out of the common room.

"Ok," said Ron hiding a smile. "That was uncomfortable."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked abruptly and fixing his maroon sweater.

Ron laughed.

"Nothing," said Ron with a sigh. "Nothing at all."


	11. A Surprise In Every Corner

_A/N: Sorry about the delay! It took me forever to complete this chapter but it is quite long. I hope you all like it._

Chapter Eleven: A Surprise In Every Corner

"**Okay people," said Catherina sternly. "Settle down."**

**Catherina observed proudly the students standing before her. She was standing in a makeshift stage that Professor Flitwick had helped her make. They had used the four House Tables. Professor McGonagall didn't want to participate in the play but after much convincing by Cat she supplied them with extra chairs for the students to sit on. Catherina smiled. She hadn't expected so many students to show up. **

"**I will call your names in alphabetical order," she said pulling out a roll of parchment. **

**She shook the roll and it unfurled before her. The parchment was at least four feet long.**

"**When I call you, you will state your name, house and what part you are trying out for. Is that clear?"**

**The students agreed.**

"**Professor Trelawney and Professor Flitwick," said Catherina pointing at the Professors sitting before a small table. "Will be your judges. You will be judged on how well you learned your lines, your charisma and energy in the stage and of course whether you have talent or not."**

**No one spoke. Cat nodded.**

"**Abbott Hannah," called Cat and stepped down from the stage to sit beside Professor Trelawney.**

**Hannah walked up to stage and introduced herself. She said she was auditioning for the part of Sally. Catherina coughed. She then urged Abbott to continue. After a couple of more names Cat had reached the letter g.**

"**Granger, Hermione," said Cat with a smile.**

"**Oh, no," said Hermione with a smile. "I have decided I rather much be stage manager," she then blushed and muttered: "If possible."**

**Catherina glanced quickly at Professor Trelawney who glared at her and shook her head violently. Cat smiled. **

"**Of course you can," said Catherina cheerily and beckoned Hermione towards her. "Here is a copy of the screenplay."**

**Hermione walked up the stage to collect the papers Black was handing her. Hermione began to leave but Cat whispered to her: "Make Trelawney's life as impossible as possible."**

**Hermione blinked and laughed.**

"**Finally," whispered Hermione. "We have something in common outside of Harry." **

**Hermione scoffed and walked off the stage. Catherina raised her eyebrows impressed by Hermione's remark.**

**Many more auditions passed. To Harry's great displeasure Malfoy had auditioned also for the part of Jack. It was Harry's turn. Malfoy had done really good. Who would have thought that Malfoy could sing? Harry cleared his throat.**

"**Um, I, uh, I'm Harry Potter," he said and saw Catherina whispering something to Professor Trelawney who kept shaking her head. "I am in Gryffindor and I uh, will be, be uh, auditioning for the…" Harry looked at Cat for salvation.**

**Catherina got up from the table and walked up to the stage.**

"**Potter, here, will be auditioning for the part of Jack the Pumpkin King," Catherina informed the public and proceeded to step behind the stage curtains.**

"**Proceed, Potter!" She shouted from backstage.**

**Harry nodded and cleared his throat. Suddenly he felt some kind of warm liquid trickled down his neck. His throat and nose itched. Harry sneezed.**

"**Potter!" Cat called from behind the curtains. "What are you waiting for?"**

**Harry scowled.**

"**Alright already!" he shouted and cleared his throat again.**

**Harry began to sing:**

_**There are few who'd deny; at what I do I am the best**_

_**For my talents are renowned far and wide**_

_**When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night**_

_**I excel without ever even trying**_

_**With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms**_

_**I have seen grown men give out a shriek**_

_**With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan**_

_**I have swept the very bravest off their feet…"**_

"**That'll be enough Potter," said Catherina coming out from backstage and ushering him off the stage. "Wonderful voice I might add."**

"**Who's next?" She asked looking at her parchment. "Ah, yes," said Catherina with a wicked smile. "Smith, Zacharias."**

**The boy got up from his seat and proudly strutted towards the stage. He also auditioned for the part of Jack. He, however, did horribly. Harry swore he saw Catherina poke her wand from underneath her armpit at Smith and mutter something that made a pale red light radiate from her wand and hit the Hufflepuff Chaser in the back. Zacharias accused her of sabotaging his performance but he couldn't prove it. **

"Right," said Cat glancing at a fuming Zacharias Smith. "Let's have Thomas, Dean up here."

**Dean auditioned for the part of a vampire. Catherina congratulated on a job well done and so did Professor Flitwick who admired the charm he had put on his fangs to make them look longer and much more pointy. Professor Trelawney said nothing.**

**Even Ron who had auditioned for the part of Mayor had done splendidly. The judges were now arguing over who will get what part. Professor Trelawney wanted to wait until the day after to post the persons that had made it but Professor Flitwick insisted that it should be tonight. Catherina rolled her eyes and took action.**

"**We already know who got which part," she whispered. "We might as well announce them now."**

**Professor Trelawney began to protest.**

"**We don't have time. We have to start rehearsals tomorrow."**

**Catherina cleared her throat. The students stopped murmuring and gave her their full attention. **

"**I will now state your names and the part you will be playing. Some of you have been given a different role than the one you originally auditioned for. If you feel you have been judged incorrectly…keep your mouth shut for I could care less about what you think."**

**Ron chuckled.**

"**Abbot Hannah you will be playing the Siamese Shadow," said Cat.**

**Hannah gave a sigh but Catherina ignored her. **

"**Abercrombie, Euan you will be playing Shadow. Ackerley Stuart, Baddock Malcolm and Katie Bell, because you have to practice for Quidditch, will be playing the Pumpkin Patch Chorus. Bletchley Miles, Bole and Susan," said Cat waving them away with her hand. "You will be the three Ghosts at the beginning of the song and because we felt like being nice."**

**Yet, no one spoke so Catherina continued.**

"**Boot, Terry you will be playing Creature Under Bed and Bradley," she said looking at the Ravenclaw boy. "You will be Man Under Stairs, got it?"**

**The boy nodded.**

"**Branstone Eleanor, Brocklehurst Mandy and Brown Lavender you three will be the witches. Bullstrode, Millicent," said Catherina with a smile. "You will be playing Melting Man."**

**Hermione, Harry, Ron and even Professor Flitwick laughed.**

"**Carmichael, Eddie, Cauldwell Owen and Chang Cho will be playing the Corpse Chorus. Corner Michael, Crabbe Vincent and Dean Thomas," said Catherina winking at Dean. "Will be playing the Vampires. Creevy, Colin you will be playing the Harlequin Demon. Creevy, Dennis you will be playing the part of Werewolf."**

**The Creevy brothers cheered as Catherina shot them an evil glare for interrupting her.**

"**Derrick you will be playing the Hanging Tree," said Catherina looking at the Slytherin boy. "Edgecombe, Marietta you will be playing Second Ghoul. Fawcett you will be playing Lock," said Cat with a smile to the mischievous Ravenclaw in the same year as her. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin, you will be playing Hanged Man. Finnegan Seamus, Frobisher Vicky, yes I know, the Charms club, you and Seamus will be playing the Child Corpse Chorus. Goldstein Anthony, Goyle Gregory you will be playing Parent Corpse Chorus."**

**Catherina sighed and went down the list again before continuing.**

"**Greengrass Daphne you will be playing one of the Mr. Hyde's. Higgs Terrence you also will be playing one of the Mr. Hydes. Hooper Geoffrey you will be playing the last Mr. Hyde and if you start whining I will…"**

"**Black," warned Professor Flitwick.**

**Catherina took a deep breath before continuing.**

"**Kirke Andrew you will be playing Behemoth and shut up because I command you," said Catherina when the Gryffindor Quidditch team beater opened his mouth to protest. "Malfoy Draco you will be playing Oogie Boogie Man."**

"**Aw come on Black!" Malfoy shouted.**

"**Ron you will be playing Mayor," said Catherina. "Splendid job by the way."**

"**Alright Ron!" Hermione and Harry shouted.**

"**Harry as it is obvious you will be our Pumpkin King, I will be Sally and if, Parvati, you say one more thing I will personally come over and shove this script right up…**

"**BLACK!" Professor Flitwick shouted.**

"**I believe I am missing something…ah yes, Mr. Sandy Claws and Dr. Finkelstein. Zero will be played by Max."**

**Everyone blinked.**

"**Max?" Hermione ventured.**

"**Yes, Max," said Cat writing something down on the piece of parchment. "Ok, Sandy Claws will be played by McMillan Ernie and Luna you will be Dr. Finkelstein."**

"**Luna?" Professor Flitwick and Trelawney asked in unison.**

"**Yes, Luna," answered Cat. "We start rehearsals tomorrow at six thirty. Do not be late!"**

**The students started to walk out of the Great Hall. The scrapping of chairs and murmuring filled the spacious hall. That night Hermione and Harry had a talk about Dumbledore's Army. They came to an agreement as to when the first meeting will be held. Hermione thought that Sunday would be a good day. Hermione informed the members of the DA by changing the numbers on the magical galleon to tell them the date and time. The first two weeks of December went by quickly for Harry with his Occlumency lessons and musical rehearsals but he was finally having a break to do what he liked the most…practice Quidditch.**

"**Kirke and Sloper…for the third time!" Harry shouted rolling his eyes to the heavens. "Could you please stop chasing the butterflies and practice that Dopplebeater Defense move that Cat explained to you earlier?"**

"**Aight, Boss," said Kirke.**

"**Sure, boss, sure," affirmed Sloper.**

**Cat scowled.**

"**JACK AND ANDREW!" Catherina roared flying towards them with the Quaffle underneath her pit. "If I see you fooling around one more time, do you know what I will do to you?"**

**Catherina waited for an answered but Kirke and Sloper just trembled**

"**Well, do you?" She shouted again. "I will take those clubs and I will beat you senseless! I will beat you so much that your brain liquid will start oozing out of every pore and orifice in your body and then, after I tire of beating you unconscious, I will chop your bodies into tiny little pieces, grind them, make a mince pie and feed it to the Giant Squid in the lake!"**

**Andrew and Jack nodded like circus monkeys and flew off to practice. Catherina turned around to face the gawking players that had heard her threaten the Gryffindor Beaters. Catherina nodded and noticed Ron gawking at her from the hoops. She scoffed.**

"**RONALD WEASLEY! What are you supposed to be doing?"**

**Ron didn't answer. Catherina sighed and flew up to him and pulled him by the ear.**

"**Listen Ron, I'm only going to explain it once more. The Double Eight Loop is very simple. You swerve around these three goal hoops," said Catherina still tugging ay Ron's left ear and pointing at the three hoops behind them. "But it has to be at high speed moron, or you won't keep the Quaffle out. Got it?"**

**Ron nodded so Cat let go of his ear. She flew towards Harry. Harry glared at her.**

"**I'd appreciate it if you didn't injure my team players," Harry remarked as he watched Jack, Andrew, and Ron practice.**

**Katie Bell and Ginny kept passing the Quaffle to each other.**

"**Well, they don't listen, now, DO THEY?" Catherina proceeded to shout at Kirke and Sloper who had begun to chase the butterflies again.**

"**All the same…stick to the screaming and insulting, please," said Harry and looking downwards. "Ok, let it go Hermione!" Harry instructed Hermione who was down on the ground.**

**Hermione let the snitch go. Harry watched it zoom away quickly.**

"**I have to practice," said Harry to Catherina who was looking oddly at him. "What?"**

**Catherina smiled at him and shook her head.**

"**Oh, nothing," she said unable to hide her grin.**

"**No," said Harry a little angry. "Tell me."**

"**It's just…you didn't seem like such a pushover for a minute there," she replied pushing his bangs away from his face.**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked angrily.**

"**Well, Harry," said Catherina flying away from him. "You're usually a wuss."**

**Catherina laughed and intercepted Ginny's pass to Katie Bell. The Chasers then began to chase each other, trying to intercept passes and steal Quaffles. Harry frowned. _Stupid Black_, thought Harry_. Wuss, am I? Not man enough for you? I'll_ _show you_. Harry saw the snitch pass by him and immediately shot his hand out and caught it. **

"**Hey, Black!" Harry called out.**

**Catherina looked back at him and raised her eyebrows.**

"**Would you just come here for a second," called Harry.**

**Catherina rolled her eyes at him and flew towards him.**

"**What is it now Potter?" asked Cat looking downwards.**

"**I caught the snitch," said Harry lamely showing her the struggling snitch in his fist.**

**Cat stared at him. Harry didn't know why he had called her in the first place. Catherina smiled at him and giggled. She realized what she had just done and glared at him.**

"**You giggled," said Harry and pointing with a huge grin on his face.**

"**That's because you are such a boy," said Cat flying closer to him and placing her face dangerously close to his.**

"**You don't even know what you're saying Black," remarked Harry looking at Cat's eyes.**

**It was windy and her hair kept getting stuck in her lip-gloss. Harry smiled and pushed the strands of her away from her face and tucked them behind her ears.**

"**Just say it Potter," said Cat interrupting Harry's dreamy state.**

"**Say what?"**

"**That you got all upset because I said you're a pushover."**

"**I did not!"**

**Catherina tilted her head and frowned at him. Harry fidgeted on his broom and looked downwards at a diminutive Hermione.**

"**Well, yes I did! I mean…I am not a pushover! Who has faced Voldemort more than …"**

**Catherina rolled her eyes at him and scoffed.**

"**Not that again," she said annoyed. "Come on Potter, you're telling me that when you get married every time your wife accuses you of being too lazy or something you will go: "Lazy, am I? Who is the Boy Who Lived? Who defeated the Dark Lord! That's right woman, me! Now go and make me some pie!" Catherina said imitating a middle-aged Harry.**

**Harry smiled at her and kissed her but realized quickly what he had just done and pulled away. Catherina grabbed his face and kissed him back. Harry panicked and didn't kiss her back. Catherina laughed.**

"**Harry," she whispered to him looking over her shoulder. "Quickly before everyone notices you're afraid to kiss me."**

**Harry glared at her and scoffed. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Katie Bell and Ginny stopped practicing to laugh and point. **

"**Woooo!" Ginny and Katie teased.**

"**Alright, Boss!" Andrew shouted.**

**Harry quickly pulled away from Cat and blushed. He smiled sheepishly at his team. Ron was around the hoops. He wasn't smiling. Ron flew towards the ground. Catherina looked from Harry to Ron and frowned sadly.**

"**I shouldn't have done that," she whispered to Harry.**

"**No," said Harry. "You shouldn't have."**

**Harry flew after Ron. They had reached the ground and both had dismounted their brooms.**

"**Ron!" Harry called. "Wait!"**

**Ron shook his head without looking behind him and continued to head towards the locker room.**

"**Ron! Come on!"**

**Harry reached him as he entered the locker room and turned him around.**

"**Ron, let's talk about this, okay?"**

"**No!" Ron shouted changing into his robes. "It isn't enough for you to be the famous Harry Potter is it?"**

**Harry didn't answer but could feel the anger rising in him.**

"**It isn't enough that you get to date the prettiest girls in Hogwarts," said Ron now turning to Harry with tears in his eyes. "It isn't enough for you to be Captain…no it is never enough for the great Harry Potter, is it?"**

"**Ron," said Harry raising a hand. "Please don't…"**

"**First Hermione, which I completely understand," said Ron starting to put his socks on. "I mean, I will never be good enough for her but Cat? I mean…have a little respect," added Ron putting on the other sock. "I know we broke it off but it wasn't that long ago. Can't you snog somebody else?"**

"**I have respect," spat Harry. "I have enormous respect actually! Ron it isn't fair and you know it! I like Cat," said Harry standing before Ron who was now putting on his left shoe." "I like her a lot and I want to ask her to be my girlfriend."**

"**What?" Ron asked putting on his right shoe and standing up. "If you do that…I'll stop talking to you!"**

"**That is so immature, Ron!" Harry yelled. "Get over yourself!"**

**Ron tackled Harry. Both boys wrestled in the ground as Hermione walked in on them. Hermione gasped.**

"**Stop it!" She shouted. "STOP!"**

**The boys continued to punch each other.**

"**CAT! GET IN HERE!"**

**Immediately walked in Catherina with a frown and pulled out her wand.**

"**_Immobulus_!" She shouted.**

**Ron and Harry were left lying on the ground.**

"**Ron!" Harry screamed and spit out a glob of blood. "You are off the team!"**

"**What?" Cat, Katie and Ginny asked in unison. The later had just walked in.**

"**Fine!" Ron shouted panting.**

"**You can't do that!" Catherina said helping Ron up.**

"**Why not?" Harry asked as Hermione helped him up. "I'm the Captain. I say who goes and who stays and no stupid little girl is going to tell me otherwise."**

**As soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted them. He had taken his anger out on Cat and he was sure to pay dearly for it. Catherina glared at him and shook her head sadly.**

"**I have a better idea," she said pushing Ron towards Hermione. "Keep your keeper, keep your little team, and keep your hands and mouth to yourself. I quit!"**

**Catherina walked out of the locker room. Hermione hit Harry over the head.**

"**Brilliant job, captain," she muttered and then pulled Ron by the arm. "You and I need to talk," she told Ron and pulled him outside of the locker room and into the Quidditch Pitch.**

**Harry cursed and went off to search for Catherina. He searched for her in the common room but she wasn't there. The only one there was Dean Thomas who asked about Ginny. Harry quickly told him she was down at the pitch and asked him if he had seen Cat. Dean didn't know where she was and Harry walked out in a hurry without answering Dean's question of why wasn't he down at the pitch also. Harry looked for Cat in the library but Madam Pince kicked him out because he proceeded to call Catherina in a very loud voice as soon as he entered. On his way out he bumped into a smiling Hermione. Harry stared at her.**

"**Harry, are you alright?" She asked. **

**Harry didn't answer her. Ron was standing next to her.**

"**Ron, has something to tell you," said Hermione pushing Ron forward. "Ron…"**

**Ron fidgeted and scratched his neck.**

"**Look, Harry I…" began Ron but Harry raised his hand.**

"**I forgive you," said Harry looking everywhere but at Hermione and Ron. "Have you seen Cat?"**

**Hermione looked at Ron then at Harry.**

"**That's not all Harry," said Hermione squeezing Ron's hand. **

**Ron looked at Hermione and whined. Hermione glared at him. **

"**Fine," he whispered. "Harry, Hermione and I…"**

"**About bloody time," said Harry still in search of Cat.**

**A Gryffindor third year passed by him. He reached out and grabbed him by the arm.**

"**Have you seen a girl? Short, long black hair, violet eyes, absolutely furious…you can't miss her?"**

**The boy frowned and looked behind him.**

"**Likes to curse in Italian?"**

"**Yes!" Harry said shaking the boy a bit.**

"**She's down there…just cursed a second year Ravenclaw for looking at her shady."**

**Harry hurried down the hall with Ron and Hermione on his tail. A boy was lying on the ground was the second year Ravenclaw boy that Cat had cursed. He was trying to fight off some evil gummy bears that kept pulling his hair. She now had a fourth year Hufflepuff spinning in the air while she glared at him evilly from the ground.**

"**Cat," called Harry sneaking up on her.**

"**Harry," she said turning his attention to him.**

**The Hufflepuff boy fell towards the ground with a loud and dull thump.**

"**Cat I'm sorry," began Harry taking her hand. "I…," he said looking back at Hermione and Ron then at Cat's eager face. "I…I uh, I uh, dub bu," muttered Harry quickly.**

**Cat smiled. **

"**I uh dub bu too," she said and kissed him.**

**Harry smiled at her but found himself being pushed into the ground by an angry Catherina.**

"**What?" She asked. "You think that with what you just did made everything better? After you treated me like crap?"**

"**Cat," whined Harry getting up from the floor and grabbing her by the waist. "Please don't be angry with me. I'll do anything you want me to do…"**

**Cat raised her eyebrows.**

"**Anything?"**

**The next morning Harry was standing on top of the Gryffindor Table nervously. Catherina was making sure he wouldn't backpedal. **

"**Go ahead," said Cat with her hand on her hips. **

**Harry hesitated. **

"**You promised," reminded Catherina.**

**Harry nodded making sure that the attention of all the students was on him.**

"**I love Catherina Black," he said loudly and quickly and began to climb down from the table.**

**Catherina glared at him.**

"**That's not how it goes," she whispered.**

**Harry sighed and looked at her pleadingly.**

"**Fine," Cat said and began to walk out of the Great Hall.**

**Harry was undecided whether to go after her or not. Catherina was almost at the door. Harry stood up on the table with a newfound determination.**

"**I am Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and I love Catherina Black…and I am her whipping boy!" Harry shouted.**

**Cat turned around. Her face showed no emotion. There were a few chuckles among the students but mostly it was the girls collective sigh that filled the silence. Catherina shook her head and began walking out once more. Harry scratched his head for an idea.**

"**Cat I love you!"**

**Catherina turned around.**

"**Yeah, what is that you love about me?"**

"**I love…I love the way you raise an eyebrow whenever you're annoyed. I love the way you purse your lips when you're trying with all your might not to laugh. I love the way your eyes sparkle whenever you're thinking something that is bound to get you into trouble," Harry paused and stuck his hands inside his pocket. "I love the way you giggle, although I'm sure I'm probably the only one who has heard you giggle. I love your nose, and your mouth and your cheeks and your hair. I love it when you look at me as if there is something you know that I don't. I love," said Harry but stopped when he realized Catherina was tugging at his robes.**

**Harry climbed down from the table. Catherina was grinning at him like there was no tomorrow.**

"**You're such a goof," she said and kissed him. "Let's get out of here."**

**So begins their love as the first snowflake of winter falls. Days passed by and the new couples spent them in various activities. They had Quidditch practice and musical rehearsals. Homework and DA meetings occupied their free time. It was a week before Christmas when Catherina finally started showing signs of stress.**

"**Don't bloody touch me!" Cat shouted as Harry backed away slowly.**

"**Good morning, gentle one," said Harry with a wry smile.**

**Cat glared at him.**

"**I'm not in the mood. I can't believe she's making me do these carol thing," muttered Cat as she searched for something in her bag.**

"**Oh, don't worry Cat," said Hermione who had Ron's arms wrapped around her waist. "You have a beautiful singing voice, right Ron?"**

**Ron was standing behind Hermione and had his chin on her head.**

"**Absolutely," answered Ron with a smile.**

"**It's not that that bothers her," said Harry grabbing Cat by the waist with both hands as she read a list of songs. **

"**Then what is it?" Hermione asked.**

"**I have to sing with Malfoy," murmured Cat slapping Harry on the face with the papers she was reading. "And I have to wear that thing," she said pointing at a red dress with faux fur trims and matching hat that was placed on armchair as Harry tried to kiss her.**

**Cat kept avoiding his mouth.**

"**Just give me a darn kiss, Black!" Harry shouted exasperated.**

"**I'm not in the mood!" She shouted picking up her attire and school bag.**

**Harry sighed. He couldn't believe he was the one who had to pay for Cat's stress. He didn't tell her to sign up for so many things. Harry just hoped that it would be over soon. He really did feel the need to kiss her. Hermione and Ron laughed at Harry. He looked up confused.**

"**What?" Harry asked.**

**Hermione put a hand to her mouth to stop the laughter from coming out. Ron recovered enough to answer him.**

"**You spaced out mate," said Ron with a smile. "And Hermione told Cat: "Look what you're doing to him!"**

**Catherina just glared at everyone and stormed out of the common room. Hermione continued to laugh.**

"**Its sad Harry on how you base your day on one kiss," said Hermione.**

**Harry scratched his head. So he needed to kiss Cat to focus…big deal.**

"**Yeah, well," said Harry picking up his school bag. "We're going to be late for Advanced Potions," he finished and walked out of the common room hoping to see Cat turn around the corner.**

**No such luck. Ron and Hermione joined him in the hall and smirked.**

"**Didn't catch her, huh?" Ron remarked staring down the hall as Harry did.**

"**Shut up," muttered Harry and started walking down the marble staircase.**

**Advanced Potions was boring to the point of no return and Snape had returned to his usual antics of torturing Harry. Harry tried thinking of pleasant thoughts as Hermione told him but Ron kept laughing whenever he closed his eyes to think of one. Then there was a knock on the door.**

"**Come in," growled Professor Snape.**

**Malfoy walked in his high neck collar and black dress robes and behind him walked in such a sight that even Harry couldn't help but crack up. **

**Catherina was wearing the short red dress with long sleeves and faux white fur trim. To top it all off, she was wearing the matching hat. Everyone laughed but nothing compared to Harry's laughter which made him fall of his seat and cry from joy.**

"**Yes, mock me Potter," said Catherina giving him her infamous glare of death. "But this is what I'm going to wear on our honey moon."**

"**Honey moon?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison and cracked up.**

**Harry blushed and sat back on his seat. Professor Snape glared at the class immediately commanding silence. He waved at Cat and Draco. Draco smiled charmingly and Pansy Parkinson sighed as she placed her hands on her chin.**

"**Black and I will be singing 'Baby, it's cold outside'," introduced Malfoy. **

**Catherina groaned and tugged at her dress. Malfoy nudged her. Cat glanced at Harry warningly and began to sing.**

"**_I really can't stay," _sang Cat as Malfoy leaned closer to her**

"**_But, baby, it's cold outside," _crooned Malfoy putting an arm around Cat**

"**_I've got to go 'way," _added Cat slipping away from Draco's arm**

"But, baby, it's cold outside," insisted Draco grabbing Cat by the waist. 

**Harry snarled and whispered to Ron: "What does that git think he's playing at?"**

**Hermione shushed them and whispered: "They're _acting_, Harry."**

"This evening has been…" 

Draco took her hand.

"_**Been hoping that you'd drop in," chanted Malfoy.**_

He stood behind her and hugged her. Harry scowled.

"**_So very nice," _sang Cat.**

"**_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice," _sang Draco taking Cat's hands in his.**

"**_My mother will start to worry," _added Cat pulling away.**

"**_Beautiful words you're humming," _added Draco embracing Catherina tenderly**

Harry scowled some more.

"**_And father will be pacing the floor," _crooned Cat walking away a bit.**

"**_Listen to the fireplace roar," _sang Draco placing an arm around her shoulders and pointing at an imaginary fireplace.**

"_**So really I'd better scurry."**_

**Cat headed for the door. Draco ran in front of her and sang_: "Beautiful, please don't hurry."_**

Draco conjured a glass of apple cider from thin air and gave it to Cat.

"**_Well, maybe just half a drink more," _sang Cat taking a sip**

"_**Put some records on while I pour."**_

"**_The neighbors might think_," began singing Cat but Draco interrupted her and wrapped an arm around her waist singing:_ "But, baby, it's bad out there."_**

"**_Say what's in this drink?" _Cat sang lifting up the glass and staring at it dubiously**

"Poison," murmured Harry before being shushed by Hermione.

"**_No cabs to be had out there," _sang Malfoy into Cat's neck**

Harry tapped his foot as he scowled yet some more at Draco.

"**_I wish I knew how," _sang Cat now facing Draco but still in his embrace.**

"**_Your eyes are like starlight now," _crooned Malfoy and stroked Cat's cheek.**

The girls in the class gave a collective sigh and Harry stood up. Ron pulled him back down just as quickly.

"**_To break the spell," _sang Catherina as Draco gazed at her lovingly. **

"**_I'll take your hat," _sang Malfoy taking Cat's hat off who didn't seem to complain_. "Your hair looks swell."_**

"**_I ought to say no, no, no sir," _said Catherina breaking away from Draco's embrace and waving her finger at him.**

"Finally," sighed Harry.

"**_Mind if I move in closer," _crooned Malfoy and grabbed Cat pressing her tightly against his body.**

Harry punched the desk. Hermione slapped him over the head.

"_At least I'm gonna say that I tried," sang Cat with a shrug._

"_What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?" _Malfoy sang, as his face got dangerously closer to Cat's face.

Harry twitched.

"_I really can't stay_," crooned Cat abruptly moving away from Draco

Harry rubbed his neck and cracked his fingers. Draco moved quickly behind Cat and embraced her.

"_Oh, baby, don't hold out_," he sang as they both swayed to the music being played magically from nowhere.

"_Ah but it's cold outside."_

"_Baby, it's cold outside."_

"_I simply must go," _sang Catherina and doing a little skipping step.

"_But baby it's cold outside," _sang Malfoy following behind Cat's footsteps

"_The answer is no," _crooned Cat putting her foot down

"That's my Cat!" Harry shouted but Cat glared at him so he said no more as Draco sang the next line.

"_The welcome has been…"_

"_How lucky that you dropped in," _sang Malfoy bowing slightly

"_So nice and warm."_

"_Look out that window at the storm," _crooned Draco pointing at an imaginary window

"_My sister will be suspicious," _sang Cat wringing her hands and Malfoy once again held her in his arms.

"_Gosh, your lips look delicious," _he sang as his face got dangerously close to Cat's face once more.

"Hey!" Harry shouted but Cat and Draco continued to perform without paying him the least bit of attention.

"_I got to get home_," crooned Cat with an air of determination.

"_But, baby, you'd freeze out there."_

"_Say, lend me a coat," _sang Cat stretching out her hand to Draco demandingly.

"_It's up to your knees up there," _sang Malfoy signaling with his palm

"_You've really been grand_," crooned Cat with a smile and touching Draco's hand slightly.

"_I'm thrilled when you touch my hand."_

"_Why don't you see…"_

"_How can you do this thing to me?"_

Draco took Cat's hands and placed them over his chest.

"_There's bound to be talk tomorrow."_

"_Think of my lifelong sorrow," _sang Draco still holding Cat's hands over his chest

Harry was by now grinding his teeth.

"_At least there will be plenty implied," _she crooned.

"_If you caught pneumonia and died."_

"_I really can't stay," _sang Cat and pulled away but Draco held her by the hands firmly and pulled him towards him as he sang_: "Get over that hold-out"_

"_Ah but it's cold outside."_

Draco and Catherina embraced.

"_Ah but it's cold outside," _he sang.

"_Where could you be going, when the wind is blowing," _they sang and Cat wrappedher arms around his neck_. "And it's cold outside?"_

Draco now had his arms around Cat's waist. Harry twitched again.

"_Baby it's cold outside," _they finished singing and leaned their heads towards each other.

Harry stood up abruptly knocking the seat down with a loud clank.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted causing everyone in the class to laugh.

Draco smirked and Cat placed her hands on her hips.

"Harry Potter!" She shouted at him. "You sit down, NOW!"

Harry followed his instructions as Cat and Draco bowed. The class erupted in cheer and applause. The singing duo walked out of the classroom. Luckily for Harry the bell rang and everyone hurried to the next class. Hermione, Harry and Ron now had Double Advanced Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Harry spent the class expecting Cat and Draco to burst in any moment now but he was wrong. The only good thing was that Professor McGonagall announced that they wouldn't be having any classes in the afternoon. The class cheered and hurried out as soon as the bell rung. The trio headed for the Great Hall and found Cat already out of her outfit and eating her lunch moodily. Harry smiled and quickly sat down besides her kissing her on her temple.

"Hello, beautiful," said Harry.

Cat didn't reply and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Hey," said Ron. "Where did you get butterbeer?"

"I convinced Dumbledore to order some for tonight's feast."

Harry nodded and looked around him for something to eat. There were some turkey sandwiches and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Harry grabbed two of each and mounted them onto his plate. Catherina passed him a bottle of butterbeer. Ron grabbed three sandwiches of each and two bottles of butterbeer. Hermione stared at both of them but shrugged and took two turkey sandwiches.

"Are you upset with me again?" Harry whispered to Cat.

She shook her head.

"No," she said her attention somewhere else. " I just realized something."

Harry took a bite from one of the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as Ron popped half of one in his mouth. Hermione glared at Ron and wished that just once he would choke.

"What's that?" Hermione asked ignoring Ron who coughed repeatedly and took a couple of sips of butterbeer upon Harry's recommendation.

"I am missing two actors."

Hermione slapped Ron's butterbeer over by accident.

"What?" She said pulling out a parchment from the inside of her robe and quickly scanning it. "How could I have missed it?"

"Not, you're fault," said Catherina calmly and finishing her turkey sandwich. "I myself don't see how I failed to see it."

"Who are the characters?" Hermione asked, still shocked.

"Shock and Barrel," said Cat with sniff.

"Are you kidding me?"

Cat stared at her.

"I wish," she added. "Relax, Granger. It'll be fine."

"I'm stage manager! I should be aware of these things."

Catherina nodded as Hermione continued to rant about responsibilities. Cat turned to Harry and sighed.

"Is she always like this?" Catherina whispered.

Harry smiled slightly.

"Not always, but most of the time."

Cat and Hermione excused themselves to solve the musical crisis so Ron and Harry were left to entertain themselves until at least 1:30 when they were to head down to the Great Hall and prepare for the presentation. Harry and Ron amused themselves playing Wizard Chess. They realized they were five minutes late and ran for it.

"Sorry," panted Harry.

"We're late," added Ron.

"Playing…"

Ron and Harry were leaning against each other. Cat turned around at them. Harry and Ron fell flat on their butts.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE LATE!" She roared her eyes glowing red.

"What the-" Ron began.

Harry got up quickly and pulled Cat towards the shadows.

"Ron, hair and makeup! Now, said Cat!" Harry lied then he turned to Cat. "Breathe."

Cat tried calming down.

"They won't go away," she said crying and covering her eyes.

Harry pried her hands away gently. They were definitely the blood red color he once saw them. He hated to see Cat upset. He had to think of something.

"Tell me what to do," he said.

Catherina sighed and nodded. She pulled out something from the inside of her robe. Cat opened her fist to reveal a long sharp piece of metal. Harry eyed it dubiously.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Harry asked picking it up, his hand shaking.

Cat stretched out her palm.

"Quick, swiftly, it'll be over before you know it," she said shutting her eyes tightly."

Harry frowned at her. He was hoping he was misunderstanding her.

"Let me see if I get this, you want me to stab you with this?" Harry said showing her the piece of metal between his thumb and index finger.

Catherina sighed and took the metal object from Harry's fingers.

"I'll do it then," she said taking the metal piece in her right hand and turning the palm of her left hand towards her.

Cat took a deep breath and raised her hand taking aim. She brought her hand down quickly and fainted before the sharp metal even touched her hand. It took a while for Harry to absorb what had just happened; however, when he did, he quickly kneeled besides Cat and slapped her on the cheeks softly.

"Cat," he said shaking her by the shoulders a bit. "Cat, wake up."

Cat woke up and groaned rubbing the back of her head.

"I passed out again, didn't I?" She asked.

"Again?" Harry asked.

"Yes, again," she said annoyed and getting up.

Her red eyes flashed.

"You see, it's against the rules for me to purposely hurt myself unless…" Cat drifted off and stared off to the wall with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"And you tried to hurt yourself before!" Harry said urgently.

"I have to get rid of these things some way," she said with a grimace and gesturing at her eyes.

Catherina shook her arms as if to loosen herself up. She placed her right foot behind her as if she was preparing for a race, glared at the wall and ran for it. She passed out again way before she reached the wall. Harry sighed and helped Catherina up.

"Explain," said Harry raising his finger. "Slowly and from the beginning."

Cat sighed. Lavender Brown came running towards them.

"Sorry Harry," said Lavender shyly. "But Cat needs to start on her make-up. It takes us ages to get it done," finished Brown and dragged Cat away who shrugged.

Harry sighed and decided to rehearse with Ron who was starting to feel the very first signs of stage fright. He kept complaining about how his hands were sweaty and how the charm Hermione had put on him to have the two faces of Mayor was giving him a headache. Harry tried taking his mind off these things by running his lines by him. It seemed to work until Hermione started running around frantically. Harry was dragged towards Hair and Makeup and Ron was left to stick it out by himself.

"Twelve minutes until we're on," she kept saying to everyone. "Where are those two first years?" Hermione said as two small timid first years walked in. "Ah yes. CAT!"

Catherina came running in full costume and makeup. Red flaming hair flying behind her and pale white skin with the ugly patched up dress. She smiled at the first years evilly. The first years gasped and began to run for it but Cat grabbed them by the collar of their shirts and dragged them inside the costume room.

"Ok people!" Hermione shouted. "Places!"

She whipped out her list of people and began roll call. Everyone was present so she contended herself with roaring at people to get to their places. She peeked through the curtains and squealed. She had noticed that the Minister of Magic was now seated in the staff table.

"Look people! Even the Minister of Magic came to see the show!"

Everyone glared at her for they were better off without that piece of information. Hermione had just made the whole cast more nervous that they already were. Dean kept asking people if his fangs were pointy enough and Ron kept complaining about having a migraine and how they had to go on without him. Catherina had walked out of the costume room with the two first years now dressed as Shock and Barrel. Cat accompanied them towards Fawcett who was going to be plating Lock. The clever Ravenclaw girl smiled and took them under her wing. Hermione nodded, shushed everyone and proceeded to walk out from backstage to face the Hogwarts' students. She was greeted with applause.

"Hello everyone!" Hermione began as the applause died down. "Thank you for being here with us. Tonight we will be performing the first musical ever to be performed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and Hermione grinned broadly.

"We have been working very hard…so, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you!"

Hermione finished and went backstage. She gave everyone the thumbs up and proceeded to put on the music for the first scene.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Presents…_

_The Nightmare Before Christmas_

_Starring: Harry Potter as Jack The Pumpkin King, Catherina Black as Sally, Ron Weasley as Mayor and special appearance by Draco Malfoy as Oogie Boogie Man_

_(Random Third Year Hufflepuff comes out and stands in the middle of the stage)_

_RTYH: 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there_

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;_

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and…_

_(Cat pops head out through the curtains and hisses)_

_Cat: Wrong story Aidan! The Nightmare Before Christmas not The Night Before Christmas!_

_Aidan: Oh, right! Ok…'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered where Holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun. _

_(Aidan exits. The lights are dimmed down and the stage curtains roll back. Smog starts covering the stage floor.)_

_(Euan Abercrombie as Shadow pops out from the floor of the stage. The girls in the crowd gasp)_

_Shadow: Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_(Hannah Abbot as Siamese Shadow pops out the same way Abercrombie did right next to him causing the girls to gasp again and giggle afterwards)_

_Siamese Shadow: Come with us and you will see,_

_This our town of Halloweeeeen!_

_(Katie Bell, Stuart and Malcolm are painted all in orange with various black streaks across their face. They look especially bloated as they roll around a patch of dirt that was magically put on the stage.)_

_Pumpkin Patch Chorus: This is Halloween, This is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_(Miles, Boles and Susan look eerily transparent like the actual ghosts at Hogwarts)_

_Ghosts: This is Halloween, everybody make a scene (Ghosts sway to and fro)_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright (Ghosts increase in size and zoom closely scaring the people on the first row)_

_It's our town, (Boles and Miles disappear leaving Susan on the stage swaying to the last line sung) EVERYBODY SCREAM! (Miles and Boles appear among the audience causing them to scream)_

_In this town of Halloween_

_(Red eyes appear underneath the small bed in the corner of the stage. It is Terry Boot as Creature Under Bed)_

_Creature Under Bed: I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp (a massive evil grin of bright, shiny and pointy teeth appears beneath the red eyes) and eyes glowing red_

_(Bradley as Man Under Stairs steps a little forward from the shadows underneath the stairs. He has green makeup and moving spiders in hair. You can hear Ron whimper from backstage and say: "Not the spiders!" You can also hear Hermione telling him to shut it.)_

_Man Under Stairs: I am the one hiding under your stairs (Bradley glances at Ron who is looking at the show from backstage and trying hard not to laugh) _

_Fingers like snake and spiders in my hair_

_(Man Under Stairs retreats to the shadows)_

_(Cho Chang, Owen and Eddie Carmichael have zombie like makeup with very realistic pieces of rotting flesh. Cho's ear is hanging by a string of skin.)_

_Corpse Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween (Cho, Owen and Eddie march on the same spot)_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! (The Corpse Chorus, collapse into a pile of dust)_

_(Three bats flew into the stage. There was a large puff of smoke and appeared Dean, Crabbe and Michael Corner as vampires)_

_Vampires: In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_(Ron came strutting in as Mayor. He looked extremely out of place because he was so tall and lanky. He was bumpy all over because Hermione had tried to "thicken him out")_

_Mayor: In this town, don't we love it now? (Ron spread out his arms questioningly at the crowd)_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Corpse Chorus: Round that corner (they point at trashcan shaking), man hiding in the _

_Trashcan _

_Something's waiting now to pounce, (from the trashcan comes out and evil clown face and flies towards the crowd) and how you'll scream!_

_(Millicent, and the Creevy brothers appear dressed as Melting Man, Harlequin Demon and Werewolf)_

_Werewolf, Harlequin, and Melting Man: Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red n Black, Slimy Green_

_Werewolf: Aren't you scared? (asks a girl in the first row who shudders)_

_(Eleanor, Mandy and Lavender dressed in black are the witches. They walk in and stand beside Werewolf)_

_Witches: Well, that's just fine (to crowd)_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take the chance and roll the dice (witches pulls dice from robes and throws them at the crowd. The red dice disappear before touching anyone)_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night (Lavender gets on broom and flies over the crowd before flying behind backstage again)_

_(Derrick in a corner who is dressed in brown and has massive large arms. Hermione put a spell on them. He is Hanging Tree)_

_Hanging Tree: Everybody scream! Everybody scream!_

_(Justin Finch-Fletchley is looking awfully pale and has a noose around his neck. He is hanged man)_

_Hanged Man: In our town of Halloween_

_(A boy dressed s a clown, one side of his face is happy, the other one looks mean and angry)_

_Clown: I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_(Marietta is dressed in a very light blue robe and looks pale and transparent. She is the second ghoul and proceeds to fly back and forth above the stage)_

_Second Ghoul: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_(Draco stands in the shadows dressed in rags. He looked as skinny as he was. He refused to wear a fat suit saying it would hinder his performance)_

_Oogie Boogie Man: I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_Corpse Chorus Sings as they sway: This is Halloween! This is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_(Vicky and Seamus appear out of nowhere marching towards the crowd. They are dressed in green and brown rags. They are missing body parts and their skin is hanging by threads)_

_Child Corpse Chorus: Tender Lumplings everywhere_

_Life is no fun without a good scare!_

_(Anthony and Goyle appear dressed as Vicky and Seamus are but they sit by the edge of the stage with their legs swinging)_

_Parent Corpse Chorus: That's our job, (Anthony turns to a girl sitting in the front row) but we're not mean_

_In this town of Halloween _

_Corpse Chorus: In this town_

_Mayor: Don't we love it now?_

_Mayor with Corpse Chorus: Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

_Corpse Chorus: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back (They point as Harry dressed as Jack The Pumpkin King walks in)_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This Halloween, everybody scream_

_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy (Harry walks towards the middle of the stage where a light is spotted on him)_

_Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

_Everyone as they dance around Jack: This is Halloween! This is Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Corpse Child: In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_(Everyone is leaping around back and forth through the stage. Arranging the props)_

_Everyone: La la la la, Halloween! Halloween! (continues until all the props are arranged)_

_(Hermione taps her wristwatch. The cast speeds up their dancing and continue to arrange the props. Everything is finally done. The music stops as everyone stand around Jack and Mayor. The cast applauds loudly and cheers)_

_Clown: It's over (Pumps fist in air)_

_Behemoth: We did it!_

_(Meanwhile behind the stage….)_

Catherina kept pacing back and forth, mumbling all the while.

"Relax," hissed Hermione. "You'll do great."

Catherina sucked her teeth and bit her bottom lip. She continued to tap her foot impatiently.

"Fudge is out there," muttered Catherina peeking through the curtains, waiting for her cue.

Catherina heard her cue and rushed out as the rest of the cast walked in. Harry walked towards Hermione. Ron collapsed as soon as he walked in. Lavender went to help him. Hermione shook her head and smiled at Harry.

"You did an awesome job," she whispered.

Harry nodded seriously as he watched Cat from backstage.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Why is Cat so nervous?" He asked her frowning.

Hermione shrugged.

"I guess it's because the Minister of Magic is here," she whispered with a large grin.

Harry frowned again. Catherina wasn't scared of anything…and she was especially unafraid of Cornelius Fudge. There was more to it than just that. Harry knew Cat better than that_. I'll find out sooner or later_, he thought as Cat said her last line and he had to hurry towards the stage again. Catherina rushed back in looking more nervous than before.

"He was glaring at me," whispered Cat rubbing her eyes.

They were still blood red and they seemed to be irritating her.

"Who?" Hermione asked before mouthing the lines to Ron.

"Fudge."

"Oh," said Hermione as Ron came towards her and draped an arm around her.

"Here goes Harry," said Ron as Harry began to sing his first solo of the night.

_(Harry stands in middle of stage as he prepares to sing: "Jack's Lament")_

_There are few who'd deny; at what I do I am the best_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide_

_When it comes to surprise in the moonlight night_

_I excel without ever even trying _

_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_

_I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

_With the wave of my hand and a well placed moan_

_I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_Year after year, it's the same routine_

_And I grow so weary of the sounds of screams_

_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King_

_Have grown so tired of the same old thing_

_Oh, somewhere deep inside these bones_

_An emptiness began to grow_

_There's something out there, far from my home_

_A longing that I've never known_

_I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light_

_And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

_To a guy in Kentucky, I am Mister Unlucky_

_And I'm known throughout England and France_

_And since I am dead, I can take off my head_

_To recite Shakespearean quotations_

_No animal nor man can scream like I can_

_With the fury of my recitations_

_But who here would ever understand_

_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin_

_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood_

_He'd give it all up if he only could_

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_

_That calls out for something unknown_

_The fame and praise come year after year_

_Does nothing for these empty tears_

_(Jack sighs and sits besides a grave as Sally watches from far away. Ron and Dean starts setting up the props for the next scene)_

_Sally: Jack, I know how you feel (Cat picks some herbs that are magically growing out from the stage floor)_

_(Sally places the herbs in her basket and makes her way to the side of the stage where while she was delivering her lines Dean and Ron set up the props. Luna is there dressed in a white robe that has brown and red stains. She has some spectacles that oddly resemble those of Headmaster Dumbledore. She has her hair tied up in a bun Luna is playing Dr. Finkelstein.)_

_Dr. Finkelstein: Sally, (Luna runs to Cat and looks at her eagerly) You've come back._

_Sally: I had to (Cat shows no emotion and is still carrying the basket of herbs in her remaining arm)_

_Dr. Finkelstein: For this? (Luna shows Cat her arm and waves it in front of her face. Cat's jaw twitches)_

_Sally: Yes._

_Dr. Finkelstein: Shall we then? (Begins to sew back the arm on Sally) That's twice this month you've slipped deadly nightshade into my tea and run off…_

_Sally: Three times! (Cat says proudly)_

_Dr. Finkelstein: You're mine you know! (Luna shakes Cat slightly) I made you with my own hands. _

_Sally: You can make other creations (Cat shrugs carelessly) I'm restless, I can't help it._

_Dr. Finkelstein: It's a phase my dear, (Luna pats Cat's shoulder and fixes spectacles) it'll pass. We need to be patient that's all._

_Sally: But I don't want to be patient._

_(Cat and Luna exit allowing Ron to take stage. Harry is waiting for Cat backstage)_

Cat entered and spotted Harry immediately. She rushed towards him and Harry wrapped his arms around her. He looked down at her worryingly. Her eyes were still red and she seemed in the brim of tears. Harry kissed her forehead softly.

"What's wrong?" He inquired quietly.

Cat bit her lower lip and continued to cling to Harry. She looked over her shoulder nervously.

"He's here to get me Harry," she whispered as Hermione glared at them both and shushed them.

"Who?" Harry asked looking behind him and then nodding knowingly. "Fudge? Catherina, what is going on? Tell me…now."

Catherina's bottom lip stuck out.

"No pouting," he said and kissed her quickly. "Now tell me."

Harry and Catherina could hear a silence from the stage. No one was talking anymore. Hermione kept gesturing at him.

"Oh my god," said Harry urgently. "I missed my cue. When I get back, you're telling me," he said to Cat and hurried off to the stage.

Catherina watched Harry go nervously. She couldn't let Fudge take her away, especially with the plans that he had for her. Cat pouted incessantly. She had to think of something. Harry had just begun to sing, "What's this?". Cat peeked out between the curtains towards the staff table and grimaced as she saw Cornelius' impatient face. He had a snarl on his lips as if he was dying to get this over with and collect his trophy. Catherina paced back and forth. Not one thought filled her mind besides the one of _Fudge is here to get me_. She stopped and looked above the staff table. There was one huge light that Hermione had insisted on putting there because at the end of the musical she was going to thank the guests…the guests being Cornelius Fudge. Catherina pulled out her wand and smiled.

_(Harry is singing the last lines to "What's This?")_

_I want it, oh, I want it_

_Oh, I want it for my own_

_I've got know_

_I've got to know_

_What is this place that I have found?_

_What is this?_

Harry stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the light above the staff table sway dangerously. As if on cue everyone turned his or her gaze to where Harry's was located. Cornelius Fudge watched motionlessly the large green light fall towards him. Headmaster Dumbledore pulled out his wand and froze the light in the air. The Great Hall was filled with a collective sigh. Harry ran backstage and got there just in time to see Cat snarling at Dumbledore.

"What are you doing?" Harry growled grabbing her by the arm.

Catherina struggled to get lose but Harry held her firm. Hermione ran towards the stage.

"Now people," said Hermione raising the palms of her hands. "Don't panic. Accidents like this happen all the time in the muggle world."

The crowd's murmuring grew louder. Hermione fidgeted and glanced at Harry who had a struggling Cat in his grasp. Hermione glared at Catherina and returned her attention to the crowd.

"Well! This isn't the muggle world!" Shouted a voice from the crowd that was followed by various murmurs of agreement.

Hermione marched towards Harry and Catherina wearing a massive frown.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Hermione spat at Cat.

Catherina didn't answer and Harry let her go. Cat glanced at Fudge who was now standing up from the table and began marching towards the stage, followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"YOU!" He roared at Catherina.

Catherina gasped and grasped Harry's hand unconsciously. Harry frowned and stood before Black.

"Leave her alone," said Harry.

"Ah yes," said Fudge with an evil grin. "He _is_ your lover boy after all."

Catherina shoved Harry aside and glared at Cornelius.

"Leave him out of this Cornelius," she snarled and taking a firm grasp of her wand. "I'm warning you."

Fudge growled and grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her off the stage. Harry and Hermione stared at each other and then at an immobile Professor Dumbledore.

"YOU'RE MY PROPERTY!" He roared as Catherina struggled to get lose.

Cat kicked him on the shins and back stepped towards the center of the stage.

"I am no longer you're property Cornelius," said Cat still glaring at him and with a slight joyous tone in her voice.

"I am the Minister of Magic! I can do with you whatever I please and I can give you to whomever I want!"

"What the bloody-hell are you talking about?" Harry shouted befuddled. "She is no one's property!"

"That's where you're wrong Mr. Potter!" Cornelius shouted reaching once more for Cat who side stepped and evaded his grasp. "Catherina, just like her mother, is nothing but one beautiful piece of property.

Catherina snarled and cursed at him in Italian. Fudge laughed.

"So they don't know what you are, do they?" Fudge asked. "I guess I'll have the honors."

Catherina jumped at him. Fudge punched her. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Fudge.

"You touch her one more time," snarled Harry through clenched teeth. "I will make sure you have no limbs to do so ever again."

Cornelius laughed as Catherina moaned over her broken nose.

"She's nothing but what I tell her she is," he began saying.

"Shut it!" Catherina yelled through her bloody nose.

Harry glanced at Catherina and pointed his wand at her.

"Shut up Cat," he said softly.

Catherina's eyes opened wide and stared at Harry, then at his wand and then at Fudge. Her bottom lip stuck out once more and she fell to her knees as a fountain of tears began to spring from her eyes. Cat looked at Harry pleadingly.

"Harry, please," she whispered and covered her face when Harry shook his head and refused to look at her.

"Fine," said Harry with his eyes filled with tears. "Tell me what she is. Tell me everything."

Fudge grinned evilly and opened his mouth.

"Wait," said Harry and kneeling next to him. "You're going to tell me only," he whispered to him as Catherina continued to stare off into space motionlessly.

Fudge mumbled something unintelligible and sighed.

"Very well, you see Catherina is what the Ministry of Magic likes to call an experiment gone awry," said Fudge.

Harry frowned and shook his head slightly.

"I don't understand," said Harry.

"Well, of course you don't. I haven't finished, have I?" Fudge said angrily.

Harry glared at him and placed the point of his wand at his throat.

"Don't get smart with me Minister."

Fudge swallowed and nodded.

"Well she has to serve whoever is the Minister of Magic at the time. Catherina serves me. She does as I say, you see? She's special. You're pretty little girlfriend happens to have powers that could destroy the world. And if I want her to use those powers whether it to be good or bad she will do it," said Fudge smiling. "Catherina must obey me no matter what because…" he began and now started to glare at Cat. "I am the Minister of Magic!"

Catherina snapped out of her daze and stood up without looking at him. It was as if she was hypnotized.

"No you're not fool," she said loudly. "You have been removed from your post and you know it! I have sent the Aurors after you this very instant."

Professor Dumbledore who had been silent the whole time folded a letter he had been reading and looked at Fudge with a fire in his blue eyes that Harry had never seen before.

"How dare you come here and hurt my students," he said. "Especially since you have lied to us about being Minister of Magic!"

"You crackpot old fool!" Fudge began to shout and getting up from the floor. "The Dark Lord can not be beaten! I do not plan on dying any time soon."

"Professor Dumbledore," spoke Catherina still not looking at anyone. "Could you please detain this foolish idiot until the Aurors arrive?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded. Cat's eyes were still blood red and her face showed no emotion whatsoever. Harry walked towards her cautiously and reached out with his fingers to touch her face.

"I sure will Mrs. Bones," said Dumbledore and pointed his wand at Cornelius. "You would do well not to fight me Cornelius."

Fudge snarled and followed Professor Dumbledore out of the Great Hall with Professor Snape behind them. The crowd remained silent and Professor McGonagall marched towards the stage quickly and stood beside Harry who was staring at Catherina awestruck. Cat collapsed and Harry held her before she hit the ground. He lifted her up and kissed her forehead as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Cat what have you done?" Harry whispered in her ear as Professor McGonagall knelt down beside him and observed Catherina.

"Let's get her to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Potter," she said.

Harry nodded, accommodated Cat in his arms and followed Professor McGonagall who was leading the way towards Cat's salvation. Harry stood by Catherina's side all night, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's pleas.

"But, Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey whined. "You must get some rest. Miss Black is fine…she's just resting."

"All the same, I'd like to stay with her," mumbled Harry without looking away from Cat's sleeping face.

Professor McGonagall entered the Hospital Wing followed by some wizards dressed in lime green robes. She nodded at Madam Pomfrey.

"They come from St. Mungo's," informed McGonagall signaling at the two wizards that accompanied her.

The wizards nodded and began talking all at once about how honored they were to treat such a special patient. Harry frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked but McGonagall placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to have a word with you, Potter," stated McGonagall and glancing briefly at the double doors.

Harry sighed and kissed Catherina on the forehead before walking out of the Hospital Wing. Professor McGonagall observed him suspiciously as he left. Harry sighed again and slowly made his way towards Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He thought about what had happened today and what Fudge had told him. Harry had no doubts that what ex-Minister of Magic told was true. It certainly explained a lot of Cat's mystery but it still wasn't enough to clear all doubts_. I certainly need to_ have _a word with Hermione_, Harry thought. Talking to Cat about it was out of the question. He hardly doubted she would tell him the truth…and Harry, in all honesty, was losing his truth in Cat slowly. These thoughts occupied Harry's mind as he walked up the staircase and arrived outside Dumbledore's office door. He heard voices talking in an agitated tone. Harry decided not to knock yet in hopes of overhearing something interesting.

"Project Chaos must be destroyed!" Said a female voice angrily. "It has caused more bad than good, besides, it has mayor defects. It can not be controlled fully therefore it is just as dangerous as You-Know-Who-Himself."

"Project Chaos purpose is to protect the world," said a tired voice that Harry recognized as Dumbledore's. "It has its glitches, certainly but I do not agree. I think it deserves just one more chance. Project Chaos was simply doing as it was told."

"But what it did was wrong! Killing no matter what or who is unjustified!"

"Minister Bones," said Professor Dumbledore. "Would you please excuse me," he said as his voice drew nearer to Harry. " I believe there is a student waiting to enter."

The door opened to reveal a weary looking Dumbledore. He smiled warmly at Harry.

"Ah, yes, Harry," he said stirring Harry inside the office and towards an armchair in front of his desk. "I am glad you're here. I would like you to meet the new Minister of Magic," added Headmaster Dumbledore signaling at the witch with the monocle. "Amelia Susan Bones."

The witch smiled at Harry politely. Harry nodded. He had met the witch before at his hearing last summer. She was Susan Bones's aunt. Harry shook her hand politely and muttered a: "Nice to see you again." Minister Bones did the same.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," began the witch smiling. "I am afraid that our meeting must be cut short. I have a lot of things to attend to but I shall keep in contact with you."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and escorted her out of the office

"Of course," answered Dumbledore and closed the office door behind her.

Professor Dumbledore walked behind his desk and sat down. He scrutinized Harry behind his half moon spectacles.

"Well?" Professor Dumbledore inquired joining the tip of his fingers together.

Harry blinked and shook his head.

"Any doubts? Questions?" Dumbledore continued. "You must be bursting with them…as usual."

Harry scoffed and shook his head in confusion. He didn't comprehend at all what Professor Dumbledore was trying to get at.

"I suppose you're doubtful of my answers, after all, I haven't been completely honest in the past…actually, a lot of people haven't been honest lately, now have they?"

Harry shrugged. He really didn't feel like talking about honesty right now…since it was the one thing he desperately needed from Catherina and wasn't getting. Harry frowned as he just thought of something.

"When at the stage…in the Great Hall," said Harry frowning as he tried to remember correctly what happened. "When Cat went into a sort of trance…you called her 'Mrs. Bones'," added Harry doubtfully.

As each minute rolled by it became harder for him to recall what had happened a few hours ago. Harry scratched his head as if expecting to dig up a clearer picture of what happened.

"Indeed, I did," said Professor Dumbledore with a slight smile.

"Was it the same.."

"Yes, it was Minister Bones."

Harry blinked. Then by some kind of charm or spell the new Minister of Magic had been talking through Catherina. Harry nodded. It made some sense. Cornelius had said something about…Cat having to serve…who was it again? Harry shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"So, she was talking…" Harry stared into space. _What was I asking again?_ "What is Cat then?"

Headmaster Dumbledore nodded.

"She is the ministry's defective experiment."

Harry shook his head again. He was feeling curiously enough exhausted and yawned.

"It is late, Harry, don't you agree?"

Harry nodded and began to walk towards the door. He turned around and frowned to ask Professor Dumbledore one last question.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled sadly and leaned back on his chair.

"Because Harry…by tomorrow morning, you won't remember a thing."

Harry frowned and walked out of Professor Dumbledore's office thinking: _What was I talking about? And what was I doing in Professor Dumbledore's office?_ Harry shrugged and headed towards Gryffindor Tower determined to have some shuteye.

The next morning Harry woke up elated. It was to be Cat's and his first official date. They couldn't lave the grounds and all Hogsmeade trips had been cancelled. The circumstances called for a little planning and creative thinking. Catherina had insisted that Harry leave the planning to her.

"You just worry about looking pretty," said Cat jokingly as they walked together with Ron and Hermione towards Advanced Transfiguration.

Harry began to twitch with anticipation during Advanced Potions. Hermione nudged him as Cat laughed silently.

"Relax, Harry," said Hermione severely. "You'll ruin your potion."

Harry smiled nervously and focused on not blowing up his potion. Finally, the sun went down and Harry began to freak out…

"No!" Harry shouted as he looked at himself in the mirror for the seventh time since he had taken a shower and gotten dressed for the date. "I don't like this jumper," stated Harry peeling off the maroon jumper and throwing it on the bed. "It makes me look all bulky," added Harry as he searched his trunk for something decent looking.

Ron laughed.

"Harry," said Ron sitting down on Harry's bed. "I don't think she'll care about what you wear."

Harry groaned and started discarding clothes over his shoulder. Catherina strutted into the room frowning.

"Oi, Harry!" She started to shout but raised her eyebrows when the stunned and shirtless Harry stood up abruptly and gawked at her shyly.

Catherina was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a dark green halter-top. She glanced quickly at Ron who was trying hard not to laugh at both of them.

"Are you going to wear that?" Catherina asked pointing at Harry's naked chest.

Harry looked down at his chest quickly.

"No," he replied curtly. "Why?"

"Well, One: It's cold outside," said Catherina signaling at the jacket draped over her arm. "Two: it's a good color," said Cat as her eyes sparkled dangerously "It brings out your eyes and it will make it hard for me to resist."

Harry blushed before Cat grinned evilly at him and walked out of the boys' dormitory. Ron started cracking up. Harry glared at him and started searching Ron's trunk. Ron stopped laughing and stood up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked Harry whom had jus pulled out a jade green jumper from Ron's trunk.

"I'm borrowing your jumper," replied Harry putting on the clothing.

"But…_You're_ borrowing _my _jumper?" Ron inquired as Harry grabbed his jacket and started to head for the exit.

"Yes, Ronald," muttered Harry. "I'm borrowing your jumper. I have to go. See you later."

Harry left and Ron sat down on the bed befuddled as usual.

"The world _is_ coming to an end," pointed out Ron and burped loudly.

Harry walked down the stairs nervously with Catherina clinging to his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder briefly and squeezed it softly.

"Stop shaking," she whispered as they passed Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris.

Filch, the caretaker, glared at them and started muttering to himself and Mrs. Norris. Catherina nodded and smiled at him politely.

"Beautiful night, isn't it sir?" Cat inquired.

Filch glared at her some more and continued to mutter. Harry smiled and waved as they walked past him, repressing a chuckle.

"I can't believe you," whispered Harry in Cat's ear as they passed Professor McGonagall who nodded at them gravely. "How did you do it?"

"They love me," she answered as they put their jackets on, preparing to go outside.

Harry looked at her incredulously.

"Ok, I begged," she said as they walked through the double doors.

The cold winter air pushed them back a couple of centimeters. The iciness bit at their cheeks and ears.

"I told them it would be our first date…and then I begged some more and they agreed."

Harry shook his head and followed Catherina who was leading him towards the Quidditch Pitch. Harry sucked his teeth.

"This isn't some kind of trick to get me to practice Quidditch, is it?" Harry asked frowning.

Cat laughed.

"No," she answered and stretching her hand out to him.

Harry took her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's not talk about Quidditch, please?" Catherina added.

It was Harry's turn to laugh. He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked with her in the bitter coldness. He took a casual sniff of her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head. Harry drew Cat closer to him and sighed. Harry never thought he could ever feel this way, especially after what happened to Sirius. Harry thought he would never find happiness. But here she was. Maybe life isn't so bad, thought Harry. Maybe you need to get the bed to get the good too. They reached the Quidditch Pitch. In the middle of the pitch were Harry's Firebolt and a Nimbus 2001. Harry spotted another figure but couldn't see it to well. Catherina pulled Harry closer towards the middle of the pitch. Harry smiled.

"Max!" Harry exclaimed.

The guitar hopped and let out a stream of musical notes undecipherable to Harry's ears. Cat chuckled.

"Max says he thought you were dead," translated Catherina as she smiled lovingly at the magical guitar.

Harry smiled and straddled his Firebolt.

"So, what?" Harry asked watching Catherina straddle the Nimbus. "Is Max going to serenade us?"

Catherina kicked off and flew up into the clear night sky. Harry followed her. He reached her and smiled. Catherina was gazing up at the stars.

"Not necessarily," she said answering Harry's precious question. "So when are you telling them?" Catherina asked flying close to Harry so that their faces almost touched.

"Tell who and what?" Harry asked even though he knew perfectly well what Cat was talking about.

"Hermione…Ron…prophecy…when?" Cat asked glaring.

Harry sighed and threw his head back.

"Is that even necessary?"

"Yes," said Catherina angrily. "They're your best friends. Unless you want them to find out from someone else."

"It's just…" began Harry rubbing his forehead with one hand and holding onto the broom with the other. "They wouldn't understand. Hermione will freak out and so will Ron."

Catherina blinked and scoffed.

"And your point is, Potter?" Catherina inquired through clenched teeth.

Harry groaned.

"Don't start calling me that!" Harry whined.

Cat pouted and frowned.

"I'll call you whatever I want. I own you," said Catherina.

Harry slapped his forehead. He had just seen something in his mind's eye. Fudge, the Minister of Magic shouting: "I own you!" _But that couldn't be true_, thought Harry. _That never happened. Did it? I really must be losing it._

"Hey," said Catherina searching for Harry's face. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked worried and placing a hand on his cheek.

Harry nodded and took her hand in his. He kissed her softly.

"I'll tell them…but later," mumbled Harry and laid his head on Cat's chest.

He was feeling dizzy oddly enough but he didn't have the heart to tell Catherina that he wanted to lie down. Cat ran her fingers through Harry's hair and began to hum. Harry smiled and closed his eyes. After a while he looked up at Cat and smiled.

"Sing…me…something…please," said Harry in between quick pecks.

Catherina giggled and pushed him away playfully.

"Ok, Geez. You didn't have to use the "kiss attack"," said Catherina. "What do you want me to sing?" She asked as Harry once again rested his head on her chest.

"Doesn't matter…anything," he muttered and closed his eyes again.

Catherina sighed and bit her lower lip. Suddenly there was music wafting in the air. Harry smiled.

"Looks like Max chose a song for you," whispered Harry half asleep.

Catherina laughed softly and began to sing.

"_I am thinking it's a sign," _crooned Catherina once more returning to run her fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry grinned goofily. He loved to hear cat sing. It was like a sleeping drought and that combined with her playing with his hair had him in a dreamy haze.

"_That the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned."_

Catherina kissed Harry on the top of the head and continued.

"_And I have to speculate that God himself did make us into corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces from the clay."_

Harry kissed her on the cheek and pressed his face against her neck, breathing in her scent.

" _True it may seem like a stretch but it's thoughts like this that catch my troubled head when you're away, when I am missing you to death. When you were out there on the road for several weeks of shows and when you scan the radio I hope this song will guide you home."_

Catherina stopped. Harry looked up at her and kissed her tenderly. Catherina pulled away and smiled.

"Do you want me to finish or not?"

Max noticing that Cat had stopped singing let out another stream of notes that had no harmony whatsoever. Catherina laughed and nodded. Harry smiled and urged Cat to start singing again. Harry rested his head on her chest again.

"_They will see us waving from such great heights "Come down now," they'll say but everything looks perfect from far away. "Come down now," but we'll stay," _sang Catherina resting her cheek on the top of Harry's head and hugging him tightly. _"I've tried my best to leave this all on your machine but the persistent beat sounded thin upon listening. That frankly will not fly. You will hear the shrillest highs and lowest lows with the windows down when this is guiding you home. They will see us waving from such great heights "Come down now," they'll say but everything looks perfect from far away. "Come down now", but we'll stay."_

Catherina sighed and Harry yawned. He smiled at Catherina.

"Thank you beautiful," muttered Harry and pecked her quickly in the mouth. "I think I'm ready to talk to Ron and Hermione."

Catherina smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Good," she said. "About time too."

Catherina and Harry flew down towards the ground. They got off their brooms. Catherina tucked Max under one arm and carried her broom on the other. Harry and Cat put away the brooms in the Gryffindor changing room and started to walk back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. This time they didn't meet anyone on the way. Cat and Harry walked into the common room and were shocked at wht they found. Every Gryffindor student was in the common room and they all looked extremely agitated and nervous for some reason.

"Cat!" Shouted Neville and rushed towards Harry and Black. "Professor Dumbledore was looking for you. It seemed urgent."

Catherina frowned and nodded at Neville. She handed him Max. Neville took Max and tucked him under his arm, causing Max to sing out a note.

"Thanks," she said grabbing Harry's hand.

Harry noticed that she was shaking.

"I'll go see him at his office then," she said but Neville called out to her again. "What?"

Neville wringed his hands.

"It looked serious…he was with another lady and when no one knew where you guys were they took Hermione and Ron."

Catherina bit her lower lip and dragged Harry out of the common room quickly. Harry protested but Catherina ignored him and proceeded to hurry down to Professor Dumbledore's office. They walked up the spiral staircase. Cat put her index finger to her lips and walked slowly and noiselessly towards the office door. There were people arguing inside. Harry sighed and followed Cat silently.

"Now, now," said a female voice that seemed familiar to Harry.

Harry slapped his forehead again as he seemed to remember something. "Amelia Susan Bones," said Dumbledore in Harry's head. He shook his head and Catherina flicked him. Harry nodded and listened.

"You're a clever witch, you must know what's going on," continued to say the woman on the other side of the door.

"I suppose," said a voice that Harry recognized as Hermione's. "But I rather not make inferences," she added a little bit more angrily.

"Why do you want Cat?" asked a male voice that Harry identified as Ron's.

"We just need to take her away," said the woman sternly.

"Take her away to where?" Hermione asked.

The woman didn't answer immediately.

"Doesn't matter…she's not coming back."

Catherina gasped besides Harry and looked at him fearfully. She cursed softly.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered.

"Don't you know what I am, Harry?" Catherina whispered annoyed. "I thought Fudge told you yesterday."

Harry shook his head confused.

"You don't remember?" Catherina asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Catherina frowned.

"They wouldn't modify your memory unless they were intending too…"

Catherina stopped speaking. Her face changed from curious to complete terror. She stood up and bolted out of the office. No sooner had she ran out and Harry had stood up to run after her the office door opened. There stood a stately woman who looked at Harry suspiciously.

"What are you doing out there?" She asked. "Get in here."

Harry walked in and observed dubiously the persons inside the office. There was Professor Dumbledore sitting in front of his desk looking agitated. Hermione and Ron were across from Dumbledore…they're faces red. The woman who Harry recalled from a past memory was there and was glaring at none other than Cornelius Fudge who shut the door and grinned evilly at Harry.

"Now boy," he growled. "You will tell me where that wicked girl is before it's too late."

Harry blinked and glared at Fudge.

"What girl?" Harry asked.

"Black!" Fudge barked. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," said Harry as Fudge boiled over him.

Fudge raised a hand but Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and so did Amelia.

"Cornelius," said the woman.

"The agreement was that you were not to touch my students Cornelius," said Dumbledore standing up.

Fudge glared at him.

"Very well," he said angrily. "Just as long the boy tells me where Black is."

Harry glared at him. One: he didn't know where Cat was and two: if he did he wouldn't tell him, that's for sure. Fudge glared back at Harry but seeing that he wasn't responding he cursed.

"Be like that boy! But it'll be worse for your precious little girlfriend!"

Hermione and Ron stood because Fudge had pulled out his wand. Hermione and Ron rushed to Harry's aid. Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and so did the woman.

"Now Cornelius," stated the woman. "I am the Minister of Magic, don't make me do something I'll regret."

"The girl is my property! You forfeited your rights to her so she belongs to me!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron simultaneously slapped their foreheads. Hermione was the first to speak.

"I remember now," muttered Hermione still in a daze. "You're the new Minister of Magic and Catherina is some kind of experiment!"

Harry's heart began to race. Experiment or no experiment Cat was his friend, fellow student and most importantly girlfriend who he loved dearly. He wasn't about to let anyone hurt her. Then there was a sudden roaring sound coming from outside. Harry looked out the tiny window on Professor Dumbledore's office wall and smiled. Floating in the air was a turquoise Ford Anglia and riding in it was none other than…

"CATHERINA BLACK!" Roared Fudge as he bolted towards the small circular window. "YOU SHALL NOT GET AWAY!"

Cat threw back her head and laughed. She waved at the others and threw a kiss at Harry. Catherina then glared at Fudge and showed him her middle finger. Cat laughed one more time and flew away into the starry night.

"THIS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Bellowed Cornelius and began to strangle Harry.

BAM! He was blown across the room and knocked unconscious. Everyone turned to look at Professor Dumbledore who was frowning.

"I told you not to touch my students," muttered Professor Dumbledore and threw an old robe over the unconscious and spread eagle Cornelius Fudge.


End file.
